Guerra
by Ccii Tnks
Summary: La Guerra se cierne sobre sus cabezas como filosas espadas sin miedo a atravesarlos. La oscuridad lo cubre todo, y extenderá sus filamentos hasta cada una de sus vidas. Y es aquí cuando las decisiones deberán tomarse, cuando elegirán qué camino seguir. La Guerra aprieta, ya no hay tiempo. No hay escape. La Historia luego decidirá quiénes serán los héroes y quienes... los vencidos.
1. Julio de 1977

**Disclaimer: **Todo es de J. , excepto lo que no reconozcan. He dicho.

* * *

**Guerra**

* * *

**.**

**Julio de 1977**

_Primera Parte_

**.**

_Cuando alguien que de verdad necesita algo, lo encuentra, no es la casualidad quien lo procura, sino él mismo. Su propio deseo y su propia necesidad le conducen a ello._

— _Hermann Hesse_

**_._**

* * *

**I.  
**

La niebla era tan densa y oscura que Alice apenas podía ver más allá de sus narices. Resollando y maldiciendo por lo bajo, tiró de su enorme baúl para depositarlo en el suelo del andén, fracasando por completo. Con un gran estrépito, el baúl se estrelló contra su pie, antes de rebotar y salir disparado hacia delante.

Gimiendo de dolor, Alice pudo escuchar una risa descarada y femenina proveniente del tren.

— No le encuentro la puta gracia. — espetó, sin darse vuelta, parpadeando con fuerza para que las lágrimas se fueran tan pronto como habían llegado.

— Pues yo sí. — le respondió con sinceridad una muchacha alta y delgada, bajando con un salto grácil hasta colocarse al lado de su amiga.

— No estoy de humor, Dor, así que hazle un favor a la humanidad y cállate.

Alice, con el pie palpitante, se acomodó la túnica y se dispuso a adivinar, entre la niebla, a dónde rayos había ido a parar su baúl.

Con una última risita, Dorcas volteó a bajar su equipaje, junto con la jaula de su lechuza parda.

Hacía un frío húmedo y asqueroso para ser Junio, y Alice odiaba el frío. También odiaba la niebla, y más aún, su torpeza. Escudriñando a su alrededor, e ignorando olímpicamente a su amiga que la miraba con una mueca burlona, atisbó a poca distancia una corpulenta figura que se acercaba hasta ellas.

— El príncipe azul al rescate. — siseó Dorcas, ampliando su sonrisa. Alice volteó y le dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero antes que pudiera dirigirle algunas amables palabras de las que su madre se avergonzaría, llegó hasta ellas un muchacho de cabello negro y cálida expresión, arrastrando dos enormes baúles.

— Ay, Frank, muchísimas gracias — el tono de Alice cambió al instante, regalándole una brillante sonrisa al tomar su rebelde baúl perdido.

— Te vi desde el otro vagón — dijo el recién llegado, señalando hacia la izquierda del tren. Se sonrió antes de agregar — ¿Crees que podrás caminar con ese pie aplastado?

Dorcas se unió de buena gana a las carcajadas de Frank, ante una furibunda Alice.

— Oh, ríanse. Yo me largo.

Tomó con fuerza su recuperado equipaje, y echó a andar pisando fuerte — el pie dolorido se quejó con impotencia dentro de su zapato — buscando entre la niebla gris a su madre.

— ¡Alice! No te enfades, anda. — Frank la alcanzó a una distancia casi ridícula, y la chica resopló, rodando los ojos. — Lo siento.

Detrás de él, Dorcas arrastraba su baúl y la jaula de _Ishtar_, sin dejar la mueca burlona.

Conciliador, el joven tomó nuevamente el equipaje de Alice y los tres se fueron acercando a la salida.

— ¿Y bien chicas? ¿Qué harán este verano?

— Ya sabes… — se apresuró a contestarle Dorcas, socarrona. — Le he dicho a Alice que este verano debemos aprovecharlo. Así que, mucho whisky de fuego, mucha discoteca_ muggle_, y sobre todo — miró a Alice sugerentemente, que parecía debatirse entre asesinarla o desparecerse ahí mismo — Muchos hombres.

— Uhm.

El buenazo de Frank no tenía muy claro que responder, se limitó a asentir y encogerse un poco de hombros.

— Yo no creo que tenga mucho tiempo para ello. Quiero practicar al máximo para estar en forma en Septiembre.

Alice sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos y unas irrefrenables ganas de plantarle un beso a aquel muchacho. ¿Por qué era tan perfecto?

— No le hagas caso a esta lunática. — intervino. — Nosotras también tendremos que practicar.

Dorcas rodó los ojos, mascullando

— No tengo intención de pasarme todos los sábados…

— Lo siento, chicas, allí está mi madre. — le interrumpió Frank, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. — Cuídense, ¿sí? — le plantó el baúl de Alice a su lado, y con una gran sonrisa, se dirigió hacia una figura indefinida entre la niebla que la chica supuso, era su madre. Sin esperar a que el muchacho se encontrara a una distancia prudencial, Dorcas se rió por lo bajo y le comentó

— Te tiene loca.

Alice entornó los ojos — todo el dolor del pie le volvió de golpe, junto con un molesto pitido contra sus oídos — y recordó todas las palabras malsonantes que quería decirle a su amiga en el tren, pero nuevamente no llegó a expresarlas, porque a la distancia, Frank le gritó

— ¡Alice! Escríbeme, ¿quieres?

La muchacha suspiró apenas, y sin responder, volvió a andar, alejándose más del andén.

— Cállate. — la atajó, antes que Dorcas pudiera volver a la carga. Ella le sacó la lengua, y anduvieron unos momentos en silencio.

— Allí está mi madre. — le dijo Alice, sin que fuera necesario, pues la mujer agitaba un brazo hacia ellas, saludándolas.

— Muy bien, ¿nos vemos la próxima semana?

— Lamentablemente.

— Me adoras. — y con una amplia sonrisa, Dorcas tomó con fuerza todo su equipaje y se desapareció.

— Que muchachita tan extraña — comentó la señora que esperaba a Alice, mirando el punto en el que su amiga se había desaparecido.

— Déjala, mamá. — resopló cansinamente la joven. — ¿Vamos?

* * *

**II.**

Era de noche, y la niebla no había amainado. Con un humor de perros, Alice se tumbó boca abajo en su cama, sin preocuparle su cara enterrada entre los edredones. Estuvo así unos cuantos segundos, con los brazos extendidos y la respiración comprometida, hasta que decidió brindarle un poco de aire a sus pulmones, y volteó, clavando la vista en el techo.

Su último año en Hogwarts había sido horrible. Nerviosa, exaltada y llena de ansiedad, a medida que los EXTASIS se acercaban, Alice se encontraba cada vez más susceptible. Pensó que cuando finalmente pasaran, tendría un respiro y podría disfrutar de unas buenas vacaciones. Sin embargo, su nudo de emociones no había aflojado conforme terminaban los exámenes, sino todo lo contrario.

Se sentía confundida y temerosa al respecto de su futuro inmediato. Había rendido todos los EXTASIS para poder aspirar al Escuadrón de Aurores, sin tener muy claro si en verdad eso era lo que deseaba.

Se mordió el labio, inhalando una gran bocanada de oxígeno para calmarse. No estaba para nada segura de su vocación, pero le parecía que estaba muy fuera de lugar cualquier reflexión o duda al respecto.

Echó un vistazo al paisaje que revelaba su ventana. Poco se veía más allá de las luces titilantes de la casa contigua. Maldita niebla.

Alice cerró los ojos, permitiéndole al miedo ingresar solo una vez esa noche. Las noticias de lo que ocurría allá afuera eran cada vez más escalofriantes. O quizá, en esos momentos, se encontraba mucho más alerta que cuando recién ingresaba a Hogwarts, y era solo una niña. El último curso en el colegio había estado salpicado de desagradables y aterradores sucesos, cada vez más cercanos, cada vez más asfixiantes. Exactamente igual a aquella oscura y densa niebla que cubría todos los días hacía tanto que ya Alice no lo recordaba.

Un golpeteo en el vidrio de la ventana hizo que la joven saliera de sus cavilaciones, y empuñara su varita a toda prisa. Unos segundos después, se dio cuenta que solo se trataba de una hermosa lechuza gris, que insistía en que la dejara pasar. Alice se arrodilló sobre su cama y tiró con fuerza para poder abrirle. La lechuza estiró la pata para que pudiera desatarle el mensaje y antes de que la muchacha pudiera ofrecerle algo, el animal echó a volar hacia el cielo húmedo.

Pasmada, Alice cerró con rapidez la ventana, antes de volver a tumbarse en la cama, observando el pergamino frío que sostenía entre los dedos temblorosos. Reconocería esa letra en cualquier situación.

_Frank._

Se extrañó, porque nunca — nunca — Frank le había escrito tan rápido. A decir verdad, su correspondencia, en verano, no era muy frecuente. Amable, si. Terriblemente adorable. Pero no frecuente. Mucho menos, cuando se habían visto esa misma mañana.

Se apresuró a desdoblar el papel con una ansiedad diferente a la de siempre.

"_Lo siento, soy un pesado. Es que de veras, me he quedado pensando en lo que dijo Dorcas, y creo que lleva un poco la razón. Quizá no deba ahogarme en el estudio tan rápido, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera tenemos el resultado de los EXTASIS aún, así que…_

_Bien, me he embrollado un montón. A lo que iba, dentro de dos semanas vendrá Benji a quedarse en casa unos días. Y pensé que quizá querrías venir tú también. Con Dorcas, claro. Te apunto más abajo mi dirección._

_Ven, anda. _

_Con cariño,_

_Frank."_

Alice suspiró, y dejó que el pergamino retozara sobre su pecho, a la par que cerraba los ojos. Dorcas era una entrometida y una bocazas, pero en cierta medida, era cierto: luego de ese verano, ya nada sería igual para ellos. Iniciarían sus estudios para ser Aurores, se ganarían la vida, lograrían su independencia. La joven sentía un cúmulo de emociones varias al considerar todo ello, pero más aterrada se sentía al saber que todas esas experiencias las viviría a la sombra de la guerra.

Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba, sin grandes responsabilidades. Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez una ligera sonrisa trepó hasta su rostro. Si, tenía que aprovechar, y ¿qué mejor manera para hacerlo que cerca de Frank?

Amplió la sonrisa. Dorcas iba a matarla.

* * *

**III.**

— Repítelo una vez más.

Ambas se encontraban frente a las paredes opuestas de un reducido ambiente. Un gran ventanal cubría la tercera pared, opuesta a la que contenía la puerta.

Alice bufó, pero no se dio la vuelta.

— Ya te lo he dicho mil veces.

La joven tenía un gracioso pañuelo anudado alrededor de la cabeza, despejaba su rostro y contenía su negro cabello. Tanto sus vaqueros deshilachados como su enorme jersey roído estaban teñidos aquí y allá de amorfos manchones fucsias. Su nariz y sus dedos no se quedaban atrás.

Tomó su rodillo con fuerza, lo empapó en pintura y prosiguió con su tarea. No tuvo tiempo de darle dos pasadas más a la pared antes de oír nuevamente a su amiga.

— Repítelo una vez más.

Harta, Alice al fin volteó, y con una mano en las caderas, apuntó amenazadoramente a Dorcas con su rodillo chorreante de pintura rosada.

— Vuelve a decirlo y…

Con una sonrisa conciliadora, ella levantó las manos en señal de derrota.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo quería asegurarme.

Pero Alice apenas escuchó la réplica de su amiga, estaba muy ocupada desternillándose de la risa, haciendo oscilar el rodillo que empuñaba.

Dorcas arrugó la nariz.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — le preguntó, picada. Con la mano libre, Alice se sostenía el estómago.

Detrás de Dorcas, la pared de la que estaba encargada, lucía una gran mancha diluida de aquel tono fucsia que ella misma había elegido, muy deforme y muy, muy mal pintada.

Dorcas, sin pañuelo y con zonas en su cabello caoba pegoteadas de rosa, entrecerró los ojos e imitó el gesto de su amiga, amenazándola con su rodillo.

— ¿Te ríes de mí? ¿De mi enorme capacidad para pintar?

Alice se secó las lágrimas con un dedo limpio, y recobró la compostura, intentando apaciguar a la joven.

— Lo siento, es que… está quedando horrible.

Y tenía razón. La pequeña habitación dentro del piso de Dorcas iba a hacer las veces de su cuarto, por lo que esa tarde las dos amigas se hallaban enfrascadas en su decoración.

La muchacha bufó, apartándose el ridículo cabello del rostro, y hundió el rodillo en el bote de pintura en señal de derrota.

— Puede ser. Estoy agotada, tomemos un descanso.

Alice acordó encantada, y arrastrando los pies, abandonaron la estancia pintada a medias, para dirigirse a la sala.

El piso de Dorcas era un pequeño departamento al que se había mudado al iniciar las vacaciones, en el Londres _muggle_, muy cerca del Caldero Chorreante. Su madre se lo había costeado, esperaba que la joven se largara cuanto antes de su vista, y eso mismo era lo que Dorcas había hecho. No lamentaba ni un minuto haber roto los lazos con su familia, y estaba tan entusiasmada con redecorar su nueva vivienda, que Alice había ido a ayudarla unos días después de haber terminado Hogwarts.

Como el apartamento era nuevo, escaseaba casi la mayor parte de los muebles, por lo que Alice no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en el piso de la sala, recostada contra la pared, mientras Dorcas buscaba en la minúscula cocina dos botellas de cerveza de manteca. Mientras la esperaba, la joven se quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza y midió la cantidad de manchas rosadas en su cuerpo, sin dejar de maldecir el hecho de que se encontraran en el mundo _muggle_. Con magia, hubiese sido todo más sencillo.

— Repítelo una vez más — le dijo Dorcas, mientras se acomodaba a su lado, pasándole una de las botellas.

Alice refunfuñó algunas incoherencias antes de responder.

— Que me envió una lechuza y nos invitó a pasar unos días en su casa. Ya déjalo, ¿quieres?

— Es que… ¡increíble! — Alice tomó un largo sorbo de su cerveza, intentaba reunir paciencia que ciertamente no tenía, a la par que Dorcas seguía chillando — ¡No puedo creer que al fin se dio cuenta!

— Dor, sólo fue una invitación — le recordó Alice, rodando los ojos.

— Vamos, ¿cuántas veces antes te invitó a su casa? Esto tiene algo detrás, estoy segura. Quizá ya se dio cuenta que le gustas.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Demonios, solo fue una invitación. ¡Todos los amigos lo hacen! — haciendo aspavientos, irritada, Alice logró derramar gran parte de su cerveza en su nada limpia vestimenta.

— Nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora. — le rebatió Dorcas, impasible. Un breve silencio se apoderó de la situación, hasta que la joven volvió a la carga. — Al, admítelo. Es… curioso. Actúas como si no te agradara que Frank finalmente descubriera que le gustas.

Recibió una mirada cargada de odio por parte de su amiga.

— No es eso, y lo sabes. Solo… — Alice inhaló una bocanada de aire antes de proseguir — Solo… intento no sacar todo de contexto, ¿sí? Nada en la carta de Frank indica que haya dejado de pensar en mí como una amiga.

— Su mejor amiga.

— De acuerdo, su mejor amiga. Las cosas no cambian de un día al otro.

Pero esa afirmación no era exactamente verdad y ambas lo sabían. Se instaló un silencio incómodo entre ellas, mientras las dos miradas se dirigían hacia _El Profeta_, abandonado en el suelo en la entrada a la cocinita. La noche anterior, toda una familia de _muggles_ del condado de York había sido hallada muerta, a todas luces víctimas de un hechizo asesino. Sin hablar de las desapariciones esporádicas pero constantes de miembros del mundo mágico. Y fuera, la lluvia trémula.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior, suspirando.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — su voz fue casi un susurro. Dorcas la atravesó con su mirada castaña, supo perfectamente a lo que se refería. El ambiente de pronto se oscureció tanto como el cielo plomizo del exterior. La joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Si.

Un nuevo suspiro. Alice entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo.

— También yo.

— Ya no estamos en Hogwarts.

Dorcas acercó las rodillas a su pecho y se abrazó las piernas. A su lado, Alice volvió a suspirar, cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared.

— Eso es lo que más me aterra. Supongo que antes, en el castillo, o de vacaciones, me sentía segura.

— Pero estas ya no son vacaciones.

— Lo sé.

Dorcas hizo rodar su botella vacía, empujándola con la mano para que llegara hasta la entrada de la cocina.

— En el fondo — dijo entonces — sabemos que no tenemos opción.

Alice volvió a una posición normal y la observó confundida.

— Con esto — Dorcas señaló hacia la ventanita de la sala. — Tenemos miedo, y creo que todo el mundo mágico lo tiene, pero de cualquier forma, lucharemos.

La columna de Alice sufrió un leve estremecimiento, y se apretó las manos entrelazadas. Dorcas era mucho más Gryffindor que ella, y sintió que expresar sus dudas estaba fuera de lugar. Le sonrió un poco, intentaba que no se notara el nudo de pensamientos que le impedían responder. Su amiga hizo rodar por el suelo la botella vacía de Alice, que fue a reunirse con la suya.

— Después de todo, para eso nos hemos apuntado para Aurores, ¿no?

— Si — suspiró la aludida, evitando cuidadosamente mirarla a los ojos.

* * *

**IV.**

Un desagradable hedor fue captado por la nariz de Alice, lo llevó hasta su cerebro y despertó sus amodorradas neuronas. El olor fue lo primero que sintió, pero enseguida pudo sintonizar también las quejas múltiples en varias partes de su anatomía. Despegó el rostro de la almohada casi con violencia, y volteó a un lado, abriendo solo un ojo.

Dorcas estaba despatarrada al pie de la ventana de la sala en la que habían caído rendidas la noche anterior, mirando distraída el cielo gris y exhalando confusas bocanadas de humo. Parecía que se había bañado, el cabello castaño caía húmedo a ambos lados de su cara.

— Apaga esa cosa asquerosa. — masculló Alice, entendiéndolo todo y volviendo a enterrarse entre las mantas.

— Ya son las once. — señaló su amiga sin abandonar su posición. — Y no es asqueroso. Estos _muggles_ diseñan cosas interesantes.

Alice dijo algo inconexo contra el edredón y el silencio regreso. Se fue deslizando con lentitud hacia una cálida y acogedora inconsciencia, cuando de pronto sintió como la zarandeaban sin ninguna delicadeza.

— ¡Despierta ya!

Aturdida, alcanzó a vislumbrar el pie descalzo de Dorcas haciendo presión sobre su hombro. Liberó su brazo del lío de mantas y surcó el aire a ciegas, buscando parar el terremoto.

— Ya, ya… No hace falta ser tan violenta.

Alice se sentó sobre su bolsa de dormir, empezaba a comprender mejor su alrededor. Su corto cabello le hacía cosquillas en el hueco de su cuello, de seguro estaba crespo y esponjado. La humedad no había amainado y tampoco el clima horrible. No vio, en su recorrido por la sala, la bolsa donde había dormido Dorcas, significaba que hacía tiempo que estaba despierta.

Su amiga había dejado de fumar, la colilla descansaba en el alfeizar de la ventana. Ahora más despierta, Alice enseguida notó que estaba tensa. A poca distancia de su rodilla, descansaba _El Profeta_ del día, arrugado y doblado en dos.

Dorcas lo recogió y se lo lanzó.

— Más de las malas.

Pero Alice lo apartó, con un nudo en el estómago, y se incorporó. No quería iniciar así el día. Sospechando que no sería la última vez que ignoraría la realidad, pasó al baño a asearse.

El cuarto de baño, a juego con el resto del piso, era diminuto. Sin embargo, era la única estancia que estaba completa y decorada. Tenía un gran espejo con una luz muy fuerte iluminando desde arriba, y una puerta alargada a un lado donde Dorcas había ubicado ya sus artículos de higiene. Le había reservado a Alice un estante. El váter y el resto de los muebles eran blancos, y el piso, verde muy suave. En la pared, a la altura de los hombros, una delgada filigrana del mismo verde decoraba la pared por demás blanca. La pequeña ducha estaba recubierta por una vaporosa cortina verde.

Mientras se bañaba, Alice no pudo evitar pensar que aunque pequeña, la nueva casa de Dorcas iba tomando un color muy acogedor.

En ropa interior, salió a la sala en busca de las demás prendas.

— Dor, ¿dónde dejaste mi bolso…? — iba preguntando cuando se quedó estática en la entrada de la habitación, en donde su amiga, con el brazo extendido, le tendía a un guapo joven con un deslucido mameluco celeste, una carpeta con hojas. Alice abrió mucho los ojos y sintió como toda su sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas, antes de salir huyendo de nuevo hacia el baño.

Con el corazón acelerado, muerta de vergüenza, pudo oír las risitas de Dorcas y algo incomprensible con voz masculina. Apoyada contra la puerta, esperó que las voces se extinguieran y la puerta de entrada se cerrara, antes de salir como un huracán rojo hacia la sala.

— ¿Pero que demon…? — comenzó a chillar, ante la risa ahora descarada de la morena. — ¡Dorcas! ¿Quién rayos era ese?

Dorcas se doblaba entre carcajadas, sosteniéndose de la pared.

— Olvídalo. — le espetó Alice, recordando de nuevo su problema principal. — Eres increíble.

Buscó el bolso con la mirada por toda la sala, pero ni rastro. Dorcas, finalmente se calmó, pasando por alto el enfado de su amiga.

— No era nadie. Solo trajeron los muebles de la habitación. — una risita más. — ¿Qué buscas?

— Gracias por avisarme. — siseó Alice, sin mirarla. — Mi bolso.

— Ah, lo dejé en mi habitación. Vístete, ¿quieres? — riendo, Dorcas desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

Alice soltó una maldición antes de dirigirse con rapidez de nuevo a la estancia indicada.

Finalmente el día anterior habían logrado terminar de pintar. Las paredes a los costados de Alice ahora lucían un saludable color magenta. La pared de la ventana, junto con la de la puerta, luego de mucha discusión, habían quedado de su natural blanco. El suelo también permaneció sin cambios, parqué sencillo. Una cómoda descansaba en la punta, y la nueva cama de Dorcas justo del lado izquierdo. Un sillón rosado debajo del ventanal y una biblioteca muy alta y muy delgada del extremo derecho.

Tirado en el medio del paso, el bolso de Alice. Refunfuñando y buscando sus vaqueros, la joven consideró lo largo que sería ese día.

* * *

**V.**

— Tu mala leche está apestando todo el lugar.

Dorcas sonreía sin mirarla, ocupada en atacar su almuerzo. Alice bufó y se apartó el cabello del rostro.

Habían pasado todo la mañana y gran parte de la tarde en el último ambiente a remodelar: la sala. Habían pintado las cuatro paredes de un suave color melocotón y cerca de las dos llegaron los muebles del ambiente. Muy sencillo, el reducido espacio daba lugar para una mesita redonda de caoba con sus sillas, dos sofás de una plaza que Dorcas ubicó encantada cerca del ventanal, y una especie de mueble multiuso que hacía las veces de aparador, estante y decorado.

Alice había pasado todo el rato enviándole a su amiga miradas cargadas de veneno y silencios más helados que el día que brillaba trémulo tras el vidrio del apartamento. Estaba molesta, furiosa en realidad, aunque sabía que Dorcas no era la principal responsable. _El Profeta_ gemía en el bote de basura, enviaba a los atormentados pensamientos de la joven más motivos para estar enfadada.

No hablaron hasta cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando el estómago de Dorcas cobró vida propia.

— Vamos a almorzar a El Caldero Chorreante, ¿sí?

Y allí estaban, aplacaban el cansancio y —en caso de Alice— el mal humor crónico con los suculentos platos de Tom.

— Alice, te lo suplico. Si no me respondes, comenzaré a hablar sola.

La aludida rió, por primera vez en el día, y se sintió cinco veces más ligera. Eran esos los momentos en los que adoraba a Dorcas como nadie.

La muchacha y ella eran tan diferentes que Alice a veces se preguntaba cómo era que su amistad había llegado tan lejos. Eran polos opuestos. Dorcas era bocazas, mal hablada, tan franca que daba miedo y terriblemente desinhibida. Tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando algo la molestaba, pero eso casi nunca ocurría, ya que lo que más amaba Dorcas era bromear hasta morir de la risa. Alice, por el contrario, era mucho más medida, aplicada, gruñona y malhumorada. Siempre tenía algún motivo para estar de malas, y si no, se lo inventaba. Lo cierto era que juntas, hacían explotar el mundo.

— Lo siento. Empezar el día con un desconocido viéndome desnuda hace que mi mal humor empeore.

Dorcas farfulló, hizo volar restos de pollo y soltó una enorme carcajada.

— Tu mal humor jamás podría empeorar.

Rieron de buena gana, dejando atrás los rencores y fueron acabando su tardío almuerzo.

— Tienes que responderle a Frank.

— No empieces, por favor… — había logrado que con el embrollo de la pintura y la puesta a punto del apartamento, Dorcas se olvidara del asunto de Frank, y sacarlo nuevamente a relucir no estaba en los planes de Alice. No cuando todavía no sabía que pensar al respecto.

— Solo comento. No le has respondido, ¿verdad? — Dorcas se apartó la larga melena caoba del rostro y la miró con impaciencia. — ¿Vas a decirle que no?

— ¡No! — Alice se volcó cerveza de manteca sobre sus vaqueros oscuros y farfulló incoherencias mientras se apresuraba a limpiarlo. Tardó varios segundos y una risa descarada de Dorcas empuñar su varita y arreglar el desastre. — Esto es tú culpa — masculló, arreglándose la ropa. — Tú y tu maldita manía de vivir en el mundo _muggle_. Casi olvido lo que es hacer magia.

— Deja de quejarte y no me esquives. ¿Vas a responderle de una vez a Frank?

— Estaba esperando tu respuesta también… — la voz de Alice se hizo casi un susurro. Juntó las manos sobre su ahora limpio pantalón y bajó la mirada. Dorcas entornó los ojos, y apartando el plato vacío le preguntó

— ¿Qué?

— Bueno… — Alice se mordió el labio inferior y se enfrentó a su amiga. — Frank comentó algo en su lechuza acerca de que Benji también estaría allí.

— ¿Qué? — repitió Dorcas. Todo asomo de sonrisa se había esfumado de su rostro. Parecía que le habían acercado a la nariz algo asquerosamente fétido.

— No sé qué tanto te sorprende. — replicó Alice, a la defensiva. — Somos amigos, es lógico que…

— Ya, de acuerdo — la interrumpió Dorcas, extendiendo las palmas y rindiéndose. — Las cosas que hago por ti.

* * *

**VI.**

— Sirius.

El aludido se detuvo a medio camino y alzó los ojos con rapidez. Se encontraba en cuclillas frente a una enorme y avasalladora moto negra y plata, con un paño en una mano, y la varita en la otra. James nunca lo llamaba por su nombre si no era algo de vital importancia.

El muchacho estaba recostado contra el dintel de la puerta del cobertizo, con los brazos cruzados y miraba a Sirius con intensidad a través de los cristales de sus gafas redondas. Apenas si reparó en que el recién llegado tenía aferrado el periódico en su mano izquierda, cuando se lo lanzó con puntería de lleno en la cara.

— Mira.

Sirius tomó _El Profeta_ en silencio, dejando a un lado las cosas que estaba utilizando. Se sentó y comenzó a leer, mientras James se acercaba a él con las manos en los bolsillos. Se apoyó contra la moto, mirando el vacío.

— Mierda. — soltó Sirius, con la voz ronca, al cabo de un rato. La mandíbula de James estaba tensa.

— Tenemos que hacer algo.

— Podríamos salir a patear unos cuantos…

— Hablo en serio, Sirius.

— Yo también.

Un silencio denso se instaló entre ellos. Sirius se echó hacia atrás y se llenó los pulmones de aire.

— Quiero imaginar que Dorea no está enterada de esto.

Los ojos de James se ensombrecieron y negó apenas con la cabeza.

— Papá sigue manteniendo las noticias fuera de su vista.

Sirius asintió, con los ojos cerrados.

— Todo esto me huele muy mal.

— Lo sé. Papá está preocupado, sé que ha estado hablando con Dumbledore. Y, para serte franco, yo también lo estoy.

—…Todavía faltan dos semanas para la luna llena. Necesito descargar toda esta puta tensión.

James se dejó resbalar por el costado de la moto hasta terminar despatarrado en el piso junto a Sirius. Frunció el ceño por un momento, y finalmente suspiró.

— Oye… ¿crees que debería escribirle a Lily?

— ¿Quieres conservar tu cabeza en su sitio? — la voz de su amigo se volvió de su natural tonalidad burlona.

— No seas idiota. Sus padres son _muggles_. Estoy preocupado.

— Anda, escríbele. Cuando recibas una maldición vía lechuza, sabrás que está bien y tan pirada como siempre.

— Eres un gran consuelo, Pulgas.

* * *

**VII.**

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, se acercaba más la hora de la cena que la hora del almuerzo. Aún así, con el estómago lleno y amnesia selectiva, Dorcas tomó alegremente por el brazo a Alice y ambas salieron de compras por el Londres _muggle_.

Entraron en una tienda repleta de chucherías, ideal para brindarle un poco de vida al nuevo hogar de Dorcas. La joven estaba fascinada con la idea de tener un piso _muggle_, y eso era algo que a Alice la descolocaba.

Ambas provenían de familias de sangre pura, y ninguno de sus padres se había interesado especialmente en cacharros _muggles_. Sin embargo, la terca de Dorcas —Alice sospechaba con bastante certeza que era una forma más que había encontrado para cabrear a su madre— se veía atraída por todo el mundo no-mágico, y ¿cómo llevarle la contra?

Alice no había conocido a los padres de Dorcas. Intuía que, en verdad, su madre no era exactamente como su amiga la pintaba, pero no había tenido intención de corroborarlo. Dorcas hablaba poco de su progenitora, —salvo para enviarla al demonio— y ahora que habían roto lazos por completo, Dorcas se veía feliz, olvidando que alguna vez tuvo una madre.

Su padre era otro cantar. Dorcas lo adoraba, y por lo que ella le había contado a Alice, el sentimiento era mutuo. Sin embargo, él había formado parte del Escuadrón de Aurores. Alice nunca vio llorar a Dorcas de forma tan desgarradora como cuando se enteró que su bondadoso padre había caído en una misión, de la cual, aparentemente, nadie tuvo el valor —o la decencia— de explicarle. El buen señor le había dejado una bóveda de Gringotts hasta arriba, así que Dorcas no llevaba la cuenta de cuánto estaba gastando en la tienda.

— ¿Qué me dices de este? — Alice tuvo que sacudir un poco la cabeza para volver a la realidad y observar el hermoso cuadro que su amiga le estaba mostrando. Era un atardecer en colores pasteles. Un faro brillaba a la distancia.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

— Que gran ayuda eres. — refunfuñó Dorcas, y volteó hacia la dependienta que no dejaba de sonreír.

Salieron de la tienda un cuarto de hora después, con una enorme bolsa, que no solo contenía aquel cuadro, sino también varios portarretratos y algunas chucherías más. Dorcas casi levitaba de felicidad.

Fuera, la niebla había milagrosamente amainado, pero un frío húmedo se extendía por las calles angostas que transitaban, fuera de lugar para ese Julio imposible.

Con su mano libre, Dorcas volvió a tomar con fuerza el brazo de Alice y ésta se alegró en silencio de que tomaran al fin el camino a casa.

— Me debes una.

Alice la miró con incredulidad y resopló.

— ¡Claro que no! _Tú_ eres la que me debes una. No he olvidado esta mañana.

Dorcas hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

— Eso ya está olvidado. Hablo de lo de Frank.

Alice se maldijo mentalmente por haber elegido a la persona más cabezota de la tierra como amiga.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— Pues que me debes una. Tendré que aguantar a Benji Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo.

— Y debes comportarte. — le recordó Alice, colocando un mechón de su corto cabello negro tras la oreja. Dorcas rodó los ojos y metió la llave en la entrada del edificio.

— Eso hace que sea aún peor.

— Dorcas…

— Ya, lo prometí. De acuerdo. — la joven cerró tras sí la puerta de su apartamento y soltó las bolsas de las compras en su recién estrenado sillón. Se sentó en el apoyabrazos antes de proseguir, mirando a Alice con sorna. — A cambio, saldremos esta noche.

Alice gimió. Había cosas que le daban más miedo que las noticias de _El Profeta_. Dorcas bebida era una de ellas.

— ¿Es realmente necesario? — le preguntó mientras se desplomaba en el otro sofá, cubriéndose la cara con la manos. — Aún no olvido la última vez.

Dorcas permitió que una sonrisa antigua regresara a su rostro, y se dejó caer, terminando con la cabeza en el asiento del sillón.

— Qué recuerdos.

Se tomó solo un momento para memorar la última vez que habían pillado una borrachera juntas, con ojos soñadores.

— Dorcas… — la interrumpió su amiga, con la voz cargada de reproche. — Ya no somos unas niñas, deberíamos…

— Eres una anciana. — reclamó Dorcas, cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñada en su cómica posición. — Al, son nuestras últimas vacaciones. Luego seremos responsables, ¿de acuerdo? Relájate.

— Eso intento.

— Pues no se nota.

— Pero…

— Alice, sabes que en realidad, no tienes opción.

La joven maldijo por lo bajo. Aparentemente, debía comenzar a hacerse a la idea de que la guerra, en todos sus aspectos, iba a continuar condicionando por siempre su vida.

— Ayúdame a colgar esto, anda.

_El Profeta_ palpitaba, herido y arrugado, en el bote de basura.

* * *

**VIII.**

Alice se inclinaba hacia adelante con ambas manos apoyadas en el váter. Podía oír a la perfección los pasos frenéticos de Dorcas de un lado a otro. Suspiró.

— Hasta que te dignas a salir. — Alice la fulminó con la mirada, a la que su amiga le respondió con una mueca burlona.

Dorcas estaba muy guapa. Había juntado su largo cabello caoba en una coleta alta que le despejaba las facciones. Se le hacían ligeras ondas a la altura de los hombros. Un vestido corto de tirantes le delineaba sus suaves curvas.

Le prestó especial atención al atuendo de su amiga, y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Así piensas reemplazar a Frank? — le espetó, con una mano en la cadera.

Alice cerró los ojos con cansancio.

— No pienso reemplazarlo. — repitió, en vano. Había elegido una camiseta azul que había usado otras miles de veces, y un favorecedor pantalón oscuro. No estaba de ánimo. — Pretendo emborracharme un poco y regresar. Es todo.

— Aguafiestas.

— Hablo en serio.

— Eres odiosa.

Dorcas pasó como una tromba hacia el baño recién desocupado, y Alice se sentó en el sofá junto a la ventana. Era la noche más despejada en mucho tiempo. Casi se adivinaba el titileo de las estrellas. Distraída, la joven intentó sujetarse el corto cabello negro, sin remedio. Bufó y permitió que los mechones le acariciaran la nuca. Descansó el mentón en la palma de su mano, contando con un zapateo rítmico los segundos que tardaba Dorcas en salir.

La idea de emborracharse un poco la seducía. Sentía que estaba siendo aprisionada por todo, por las noticias, por sus decisiones, por el maldito clima oscuro. Y, para qué negarlo, la idea de pasar unos días en casa de Frank le producía un intermitente zumbido en alguna parte del cerebro.

— ¿Lista? — le preguntó Dorcas, saliendo del baño sin mirarla, tomando a prisa su abrigo y su bolso.

— Si no hay más remedio…

Alice se levantó con pesadez y siguió a su amiga, intentando no pensar que le aguardaría la noche. En vez de eso, pensó en _Ishtar_, y en que de seguro ya habría llegado donde Frank con su respuesta afirmativa. Esa imagen la puso increíblemente nerviosa.

Salieron a la fresca noche de Londres, húmeda y sin niebla. Dorcas echó a andar, sin un rumbo definido.

— ¿No sabes a dónde vamos?

— He estado aquí dos días más que tú. ¿Por qué sabría a dónde vamos?

Alice se mordió el labio. ¿Iban a deambular por el Londres _muggle_ toda la noche?

— Dor…

— Ya se, ya se. Tengo una idea. Caminemos cerca de El Caldero Chorreante, ¿sí?

Alice avanzó más aliviada, al saberse cerca del mundo mágico. Avanzaron sin mucha convicción por Charing Cross Road, y se alejaron un poco de la entrada del Callejón Diagon sobre Tottenham Court Road. Alice solo veía tiendas de libros, y de instrumentos musicales, y se alegró porque quizá, con un poco de suerte, Dorcas desistiría y se irían a casa. Cuando Alice divisó a la distancia una extraña torre, su amiga resopló y se frenó de golpe.

— ¿Es que los _muggles_ no saben divertirse?

Giró sobre sus talones y arrastró a una descolocada Alice sobre sus pasos, de vuelta hacia el Callejón Diagon.

A paso raudo, llegaron a El Caldero Chorreante y pasaron haciéndole un gesto de saludo a Tom. La empedrada calle se veía algo sombría a la luz de una tímida luna. Alice suspiró, mientras seguía de cerca a su amiga. Al menos, ya sabía a dónde se dirigían y qué esperar.

Bendito whisky de fuego.

Entraron en el pub de siempre, en la esquina, a lado de la Heladería de Florean Fortescue y la entrada al Callejón Knockturn. El lugar no era muy grande, rústico y para nada limpio. El tabernero era hosco y de cejas muy pobladas, miraba refunfuñón a todos los que se congregaban en su local. Un par de mesitas aquí y allá y una diminuta plataforma en la que varios instrumentos tocaban solos. La luz tenue provenía de unas pocas velas rancias que despedían un fuerte olor a aceite.

Esa noche, el bullicio casi tapaba la melodía que se emitía, cansada, a un costado. El bar estaba atestado, y una densa humareda limitaba aún más el campo de visión. Dorcas se contorsionó entre las personas y tiró de Alice hasta una destartalada mesa, hacia la izquierda del lugar. Había solo una silla.

— Guapo, ¿usas esa silla?

Con una sonrisa muy pagada de sí misma, Dorcas arrastró la silla que le sobraba al chico de una mesa más allá y se sentó, sonriente.

— Eres increíble. — musitó Alice más para sí, mientras su amiga pedía los tragos.

El ambiente sofocaba, y el muchacho al que Dorcas le había quitado la silla, no paraba de voltear a mirarla. Se bebieron sin mucho preámbulo dos vasos de whisky, sin hacerle caso al entorno.

— El de ahí te sigue mirando.

Dorcas amplió la sonrisa.

— Lo sé.

Tres, cuatro, cinco. Al sexto trago, los movimientos de Alice se hicieron más pesados. Le parecía muy gracioso que toda esa gente estuviera allí, sin poder ver más allá de sus narices. Se le hacía más divertido aún que la guerra estuviera pendiendo sobre su cabeza y ella se ahogara en whisky de fuego. Dorcas no parecía pensar nada de eso. Sonreía como la que más, y respondía comentarios vulgares referidos a ella con sorna. Alice no podía dejar de admirar su maldita capacidad de no cerrar la boca.

Al octavo trago, —todavía tenía la capacidad de contarlos— el mirón pareció decidirse y se levantó hacia ellas.

— Viene hacia aquí. — alcanzó a cuchichear Alice con la voz pastosa. Dorcas sonrió con suficiencia y alzó los ojos al muchacho que acababa de plantarse en su mesa. Con los ojos empañados, y la luz amarilla iluminándolo a medias, las dos jóvenes apreciaron que no estaba nada mal. Lástima, pensó Alice, que fuera tan rubio.

Dorcas le dijo algo que Alice no alcanzó a escuchar, y se levantó. Le dirigió una elocuente mirada a su amiga, y se marchó a un costado, con el joven siguiéndola de cerca.

Sola y un poco aturdida, Alice se llevó a los labios su décima copa, recorriendo las mesas cercanas con los ojos. Le comenzaban a arder las mejillas, y podía notar que iba perdiendo el control de sí misma. Recordó que no pretendía acabar la noche borracha como una cuba y decidió que aquél sería el último trago de la noche. Depositó con fuerza el vaso en la mesa, y se echó para atrás.

Sentía una extraña paz, como si el alcohol hubiese borrado con delicadeza todos los problemas y preocupaciones que barrían el cerebro de Alice. Había perdido un poco la percepción del tiempo, pero habían pasado varios minutos, —Dorcas se había esfumado, lo mismo que aquel joven guapo— cuando en su mente se formó con claridad el rostro de Frank.

Una sonrisa bobalicona tembló entre los labios de Alice. Se figuró sus ojos oscuros, su negro cabello ondulado cayéndole parcialmente sobre su frente, la curva de su mandíbula, su aspecto tan tierno. La sonrisa que esbozaba cuando Alice le hablaba. ¿Había alguna forma de no querer a Frank?

Se llevó de nuevo el vaso a la boca, olvidando que había resuelto no volver a beber. La imagen de Frank le había cortado cualquier otro pensamiento.

Sus ojos se clavaron de pronto, cuatro mesas más allá, en una cabellera ondulada y una espalda amplia. Tenía el mismo aspecto que Frank. ¿Sería él?

Cuando Alice se incorporó con brusquedad, hizo tambalear la pobre mesita. Tardó un par de segundos en activar sus piernas y desenredarse de las patas de la mesa y de las sillas, y avanzó a trompicones entre la gente hacia Frank. Porque estaba convencida de que ese muchacho era él.

Acercándose, notó que en realidad, era más delgado que Frank. Y había algo diferente en su cabello. ¿Era él?

Estaba ya a muy poca distancia, cuando un zapato salió de la nada y Alice tropezó con toda la gracia que podía hacerlo su cuerpo con todo el contenido etílico dentro de sí. Sacudió los brazos y soltó un gritito que nadie oyó, y terminó de bruces en el regazo de alguien. La mirada empañada de whisky le demostró que Frank no era Frank, y que el amigo a su lado la tenía prácticamente acostada sobre sus rodillas.

* * *

**IX.**

Las cenas en la casa de James eran la única oportunidad en la que los cuatro habitantes de la mansión se encontraban presentes.

Charlus era quién presidía la mesa, como siempre, y se esforzaba al máximo por actuar con normalidad. Le comentaba a Dorea nimiedades de su rutina, y le sonreía con tanta fuerza que su hijo pensaba en cuándo se le agotarían las mejillas.

James esa noche comía en silencio. Podía sentir la mirada de reproche de Sirius en frente suyo, pero no estaba de ánimo. Había resuelto abordar a su padre al final de la cena, y exigirle que le contara realmente qué ocurría en el mundo mágico.

Dorea apenas había probado bocado. Su aspecto era impecable, como siempre, pero ya no se esforzaba por hacer ciertas cosas que había realizado toda su vida. Comer era una de ellas. Sin embargo, respondía con brevedad a la cháchara de su marido, sin despegar sus ojos preocupados de James.

— Cielo, ¿te ocurre algo?

Los tres hombres contuvieron la respiración. La voz de Dorea sonaba débil, pero no vaciló al pronunciar la frase. El aludido levantó la cabeza y miró con calidez a su madre, borrando de su rostro cualquier rasgo de preocupación.

— No, mamá, todo está bien.

Dorea frunció los labios, y su padre lo fulminó con la mirada. James supo que debía aplacar la preocupación de su madre, o Charlus estaría tan enfadado con él que no obtendría las respuestas que estaba buscando.

— Le ha mandado una lechuza a Lily. — intervino Sirius, con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada que decía todo. James le agradeció en silencio.

Dorea se limitó a observar a Sirius, expectante. El joven rió entre dientes.

— Ya sabes, aún no le ha respondido. Debe estar buscando cómo hacer para enviar un maleficio por correo.

La gratitud de James se esfumó al instante. Soltó el tenedor con brusquedad, y el tintineo de la plata rebotó contra las paredes. La sonrisa de Dorea era arrugada, pero genuina.

— No seas tan malo con él, Sirius. — replicó, maternalmente. — Estoy segura que al final, esa chica terminará queriendo a nuestro James. — La carcajada de Sirius también se amplió contra las paredes del comedor, Charlus rió entre dientes.

— No le veo la gracia. — espetó el joven, entornando los ojos. Sirius se había encargado, hacía años, de mantener al tanto a sus padres los desplantes diarios de la pelirroja que lo traía loco. Reírse a costa de su patética situación sentimental era un deporte que su mejor amigo y su padre realizaban en equipo.

Dorea alzó un poco la voz para hacerse oír entre las risas, provocando muda incredulidad entre los presentes.

— ¿Por qué no la invitas a pasar unos días aquí? Quizá, si pudieran conocerse mejor…

Sirius escupió sin remordimientos gran parte de lo que estaba masticando y sus carcajadas se asemejaron increíblemente a los ladridos juguetones de las noches de luna llena.

— Eso… quisiera… — tragó con dificultad, tomándose la barriga con una mano — Verlo. La pelirroja preferiría que McGonagall le pusiera una T antes de pasar sus vacaciones con James.

— Cállate.

— Oblígame.

— Muchachos… — intervino Charlus, tras una rápida ojeada a su mujer. El cambio en la conversación había borrado el rastro de preocupación en Dorea, y se encontraba satisfecho por ello. — No discutan, solo…

Pero no pudo continuar porque una pequeñísima y muy arrugada elfina doméstica apareció de pronto, trotando hacia los platos vacíos de los comensales.

— Muchas gracias, Stacy. — le dijo Dorea con suavidad. Hizo un movimiento muy lento, respiró hondo despacio e intentó incorporarse. En menos de un parpadeo, los tres hombres se hallaban a su lado, para auxiliarla.

— Tengo los hombres más bellos del mundo mágico cuidando de mí. Qué afortunada me siento.

La suave risa de la mujer hizo que los tres se sintieran aliviados, como si aquel simple sonido borrara de un soplo la debilidad de Dorea, y la llevaron atentos hacia su habitación.

— Ya estoy bien, muchachos, no es necesario… — Dorea se veía avergonzada, como todas las noches, aceptando con calidez la manta que siempre se colocaba en el regazo. Les hizo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que se encontraba perfectamente —nadie en la habitación le llevó el apunte— y Sirius se acercó a despeinarle con suavidad los ralos cabellos cortos.

— Descansa. — le susurró, antes de hacerle una seña a James con la cabeza hacia la salida. El muchacho se tomó un momento.

— Papá, antes… quisiera hablar contigo.

Charlus pilló al vuelo que, de lo que fuera que quisiera hablarle su hijo, la presencia de Dorea estaba de más. El hombre se acercó a su esposa, le depositó un cariñoso beso en la frente y le dijo contra su piel marchita

— Vuelvo enseguida.

Dorea le regaló una sonrisa quebrada y se acomodó entre los almohadones.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró con cuidado tras sí, los tres hombres mudaron su semblante a uno más frío y serio. Anduvieron en silencio hasta la habitación de James, que seguía compartiendo con Sirius a pesar de que ahora viviera con él.

Antes de que James pudiera pronunciar palabra, su amigo se sentó en su cama y miró directamente a Charlus.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones, James había visto aquel semblante maduro en el rostro de Sirius más veces que en toda su vida. Charlus suspiró y tomó asiento sobre la cama de su hijo.

— Igual. Los sanadores me han dicho que lo mejor es llevarla a San Mungo, pero…

— No. — la voz de James era firme. Se apoyó en su escritorio. — Mamá va a estar mejor aquí.

Charlus hundió el rostro entre las manos, y los dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas. Nunca les había parecido tan viejo, tan derrotado.

— No lo sé. — respondió al fin. — De momento, creo que lo mejor es que permanezca aquí. Cuando estamos con ella, pareciera mejorar… — las últimas palabras se perdieron entre sus dedos. Charlus volvió a esconderse entre las palmas, abatido, y alzó la cabeza sólo cuando su hijo quebró el silencio.

— Papá… Ya sé que este no es el mejor momento. — inspiró y botó el aire, buscando apoyo en Sirius. Él cabeceo, asintiendo. — Pero queremos saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo.

El rostro de Charlus cambió. Parecía desconcertado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Quiero… queremos saber qué tan grave es lo que está pasando allá afuera.

El padre de James palideció, pero se recuperó con rapidez. Adquirió una seriedad inusitada, que lo hacía parecer aún más anciano.

— No creo que sea momento de hablar de esto. No deben meter las narices donde no los llaman, muchachos…

— No me tomes de estúpido, papá. — le espetó James, levantándose con enojo. Cruzó la habitación de dos zancadas, y le mostró _El Profeta_ del día — ¿Crees que no sabemos leer entre líneas? ¿Crees que en Hogwarts nadie habla de esto?

— Charlus — intervino Sirius, revolviéndose incómodo. — Tú sabes de donde provengo. Sabes quién es mi familia. — sonrió con amargura. — Quién _era_ mi familia. Y te aseguro que allí nadie se preocupaba por no comentar en la cena los últimos ataques de Voldemort.

— No pronuncies ese nombre. — siseó el hombre, con la cara contraída. Los dos jóvenes aguardaron, expectantes. — Bien. Sé que no son tontos. Sé que las desapariciones y los ataques les llaman la atención, y también conozco que _El Profeta _está haciendo una excelente labor aterrando a la gente. — suspiró. — Pero no quiero que se preocupen sin necesidad. Ustedes… son muy jóvenes todavía, y no miden los riesgos.

James fulminó con la mirada a su padre, indignado.

— Quiero saber lo que está pasando. Quiero saber por qué hablas con Dumbledore todas las noches. — endureció las facciones. —Sabemos que esto no es un juego.

Charlus sopesó la mirada de su hijo y de Sirius por unos segundos. Algo había ocurrido con aquellos muchachos, algo que no había reparado antes, que los había vuelto diferentes.

— No, no es un juego. Lo que yo quiero es que no intenten meterse en esto. Cuando regresen a Hogwarts, quizá, volvamos a hablar. Ahora, preocúpense por cuidar de Dorea, ¿de acuerdo?

James resopló, y abandonó su aspecto maduro. Charlus miró directamente a Sirius. — Con respecto a tu familia… me sentiría más tranquilo si no intentaras ponerte en contacto con ellos. No es el mejor momento.

— Lo sé. Jamás lo haría.

— Ahora, con respecto a tu hermano…

— No. — la negativa de Sirius fue gélida. Charlus cerró los ojos, por un momento, agotado, y luego se encaminó hacia la salida. Apoyó una mano sobre el dintel de la puerta y se volvió un poco

— James, no pierdas el contacto con Lily. Tampoco es el mejor momento para vivir entre_ muggles._ — el aludido asintió secamente con la cabeza. — Buenas noches.

* * *

**X.**

El rayo más cálido de luz logró esquivar las cortinas raídas y se volcó de lleno en el rostro de Alice. La joven frunció el ceño, intentando apartar el sol de sus ojos, en vano. Hundió la cara en la almohada, pasando ambos brazos por debajo, para acercarla más hacia sí. Un dolor penetrante se desparramó desde su coronilla hacia todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, y el último recuerdo de la noche la asaltó, haciéndola levantar la cabeza con brusquedad.

La única luz de la habitación provenía de la pequeña ventana por la que se había colado el motivo de su despertar. Se sentó, pasándose una mano por la cara para despejarse, y enseguida notó que estaba desnunda.

_Merlín._

Las pocas imágenes de la noche anterior se mezclaban en su cerebro, y no conseguía sacar nada coherente de ello. Recordaba que Dorcas había desaparecido con un muchacho… El whisky de fuego quemándole la garganta. Le parecía que en algún momento, se había levantado de la mesa, pero… ¿por qué?

Hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas, intentando pensar. Si, se había levantado. Le parecía recordar a Frank, aunque no estaba segura de cuál sería el contexto en el que insertarlo. Se acordó, de pronto, haberse acomodado con torpeza en las rodillas de alguien. En su mente se dibujó, borroso, un rostro que no conocía. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro cayéndole en la frente. Era un hombre.

_Oh, no._

Contuvo el aire, y por primera vez, volteó a ver al otro lado de la cama. El cuerpo desnudo de un joven se esparcía a su lado, con la cabeza vuelta hacia la puerta, sin que Alice pudiera verlo. Tenía la piel increíblemente blanca. Más aún que la de Dorcas. Alice seguía conteniendo la respiración, mientras obligaba a su cerebro a funcionar a toda máquina, buscando entre sus penosos recuerdos algo que le explicara por qué, —Merlín, por qué— había despertado en la cama con un desconocido.

En vano, esperó algunos segundos más para encontrar la clave a la situación. Tragó saliva y comprendió que, en ese momento, lo que menos importaba era entender que ocurría.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Soltó todo el aire y se deslizó con máxima cautela a un lado de la cama. Se estiró, y en puntillas, recorrió la habitación en busca de su ropa. La encontró desperdigada en el suelo, y se apresuró a vestirse sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Una ojeada a la ventanita la hizo descubrir que probablemente, se hallara en la parte superior de pub. Suspiró, se pasó los dedos por el cabello, en un vano intento de desenredarlo. Se coló en el bañó, y abrió apenas el grifo para lavarse la cara y los brazos.

En un silencio sepulcral, salió, y se dirigió casi en cámara lenta hacia la puerta, los zapatos en la mano.

Se mordió el labio, inmóvil a medio metro del picaporte, y volteó. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del joven desconocido.

Era guapo. El cabello rubio le caía, como lo recordaba, sobre la frente. Tenía unas pecas muy pálidas salpicando sus mejillas, y los labios muy finos. Era delgado, pero con brazos bien formados. Se acercó tanto que los mechones de pelo negro que le caían alborotados casi rozaban la piel del desconocido.

Su cara le sonaba de algo. Tenía las facciones casi de un niño. Alice intentó recordar de dónde podría conocer a aquel joven. Suspiró.

Posiblemente, lo recordaba de la noche anterior, en la que, a todas luces, la habían pasado mejor que bien. Negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera deshacerse de ese no-recuerdo a fuerza de voluntad, y salió con resolución por la puerta, cerrando cuidadosamente tras sí.

En el rellano, se calzó y bajó a toda prisa sin mirar a nadie, salió a una fresca mañana en el Callejón Diagon. La niebla había vuelto.

Caminó sin detenerse y con la mente en blanco hasta el departamento de Dorcas. Solo en el porche, se dio cuenta de la falta de su amiga. ¿Cómo demonios iba a entrar si ella tenía la llave?

Maldijo por lo bajo y miró a ambos lados de la calle. Los pocos _muggles_ parecían absortos en sus propias vidas. Maldijo una vez más, sacó su varita, tapándola con el abrigo y murmuró

— _Alohomora_.

La puerta se abrió y Alice entró como un tornado, directamente hacia el piso de su amiga. Repitió el hechizo para entrar en él, y no le sorprendió nada no ver rastro de Dorcas.

El reloj dio las siete de la mañana.

Agotada, y sin ánimo de pensar en nada, se tumbó en la cama plegable que Dorcas había comprado para ella, y cerró los ojos. ¿Con quién se habría acostado la noche anterior?

Resolvió postergarlo e intentar dormirse. Y no contarle nada a su amiga antes de saber qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando se estaba quedando dormida, escuchó la llave en el pestillo de la puerta.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Bien, y llegó el momento de publicar una historia más larga. Me acuerdo perfectamente cómo se me ocurrió —o, mejor dicho, cómo tomé prestada— la idea principal de este nuevo fic. Luego lo inflé tanto que llevo meses pensando e intentando plasmar todo lo que tengo creado en mi mente._

_Me decidí finalmente a mostrarlo al mundo porque hoy es un nuevo aniversario de la muerte de Lily y James Potter y, bueno... aunque todos sabemos que nunca morirán, creo que es una fecha exacta para iniciar una historia que intente hablar de ellos y de toda su generación._

_Primer advertencia: intentaré ser lo más canon posible. De cualquier manera, puede que haya —y habrá— cosas que no calcen cien por ciento en él. Lo siento, pero dentro del canon, me di algunas libertades. No será un típico Lily&James, ni un Alice&Frank —si es que eso existe—._

_Segunda: de momento, lo llevo encaminado. Es posible que vuelva a publicar la semana entrante, tengo muchas ganas de contarles todo lo que tengo en mente._

_Tercera: si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

**Ccii Tnks.**


	2. Julio de 1977 II

**Disclaimer: **Todo es de J. , excepto lo que no reconozcan. He dicho.

* * *

**Guerra**

* * *

**.**

**Julio de 1977**

_Segunda Parte_

**.**

_Duda cuanto quieras, pero no dejes de actuar._

— _Antonio Buero Vallejo_

**_._**

* * *

**I.**

Los dos muchachos se encontraban en el jardín, sin prestarse mucha atención. Frank se mecía sin despegar los pies de la tierra en un columpio que prácticamente había obligado a su madre a colocar en aquel extremo del parque, luego de una de las primeras incursiones en el mundo _muggle_, de niño. Ahora ya no lo utilizaba para jugar, pero era un perfecto lugar para sentarse a pensar. Con las manos en las cadenas frías, miraba distraído el cielo plomizo.

El otro joven leía muy concentrado un libro viejo, recostado sobre una silla de mimbre, y con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesita del jardín. La suave brisa le despejaba la cara, hacía volar sus cabellos tan rubios como el sol que se empecinaba en no salir.

La quietud de la tarde fue rota con un furioso aleteo, que Frank no visualizó hasta que la maraña de plumas se posó en su hombro, henchida de orgullo. La lechuza estiró la pata y gorjeó cuando él le quitó la carta.

— Muchas gracias. — le susurró con una sonrisa, antes de que el ave retomara vuelo y se perdiera entre la neblina.

Frank enterró los pies en la tierra, detuvo su balanceo. Giró el pergamino sobre sus dedos, haciendo que los ojos celestes de su acompañante lo observaran por encima del libro.

— ¿Alice?

— Supongo.

— Ábrela, vamos. Todos sabemos la respuesta.

El joven regresó a su lectura, pero Frank permaneció inmóvil.

— ¿Te echaron un _petrificus totalus_ y yo no me di cuenta? — resopló Benji, volviendo a bajar el libro.

— No.

Benji rodó los ojos y dando por perdida la calma, depositó el libro en la mesa. Con mucha parsimonia, cruzó el jardín y se sentó en el otro columpio.

— Eres mi mejor amigo y todo eso, pero… si te vas a comportar así todo el verano por Alice, creo que ya estoy regresando a casa.

Frank sonrió y lo miró a la cara.

— Soy un estúpido.

— Solo a veces.

— No sé cómo comportarme con ella. No quiero echar a perder nuestra amistad… Ni siquiera estoy seguro que esto — levantó con dos dedos la carta — haya sido una buena idea, pero ya ves, no hay vuelta atrás.

— Ábrela y deja de lloriquear, anda.

El aludido se encogió un poco de hombros y desdobló el pergamino, leyendo con rapidez la breve nota.

— Vendrá.

Benji sonrió y se palmeó las rodillas.

— Ya ves, nada grave. — se perdió unos instantes entre las petunias que cuidaba con esmero la madre de su amigo. — ¿Se lo dirás aquí? ¿Quieres que desaparezca por un rato? Puedo intentar que Augusta…

Pero Frank negaba con la cabeza, la carta todavía en el puño.

— Estás loco. Todavía no sé qué es exactamente lo que me pasa con ella.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué la invitaste? — preguntó Benji, alzando una ceja. Frank volvió a mecerse antes de contestar.

— No quería estar tanto tiempo sin verla. — hizo una pausa. — ¿Eso me hace un idiota irremediable?

Su amigo lo imitó, y comenzó a balancearse observando el cielo borroso.

— Solo a veces. — repitió. Botó el aire y prosiguió, volviendo la vista hacia Frank — Creo que estás enamorado de Alice, y no reconocerlo es lo que te hace un idiota irremediable.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos. Se oía el chirriar agudo de las cadenas al ir de un lado a otro, una y otra vez.

— No se lo voy a decir. — le dijo entonces Frank, y su amigo detuvo su columpio. — No todavía.

— De acuerdo.

Frank no agregó nada, y Benji dio por finalizada la conversación. Se puso de pie y con las manos en los bolsillos, regresó a su inicial posición. Tomó el libro y lo abrió por donde lo había abandonado, pero sus ojos volvieron hacia su amigo.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos entonces cuando Alice llegue? ¿Columpiarnos?

Frank frenó con brusquedad, llenándose los zapatos de tierra. Alzó la vista hacia el rubio, algo avergonzado.

— De hecho… — respondió, nervioso. — No seremos solo nosotros tres. — Benji encarnó una ceja, interrogándolo silenciosamente. — Le he dicho que viniera con Dorcas si quería.

— Ah.

El muchacho se revolvió incómodo en el columpio quieto.

— Lo siento, debí haberte…

— Está bien. Después de todo, yo también extraño su melodiosa voz.

Y con ese comentario críptico, Benji retomó finalmente su lectura. Intentando interpretar a su amigo, Frank reinició su leve balanceo.

* * *

**II.**

El lugar favorito de Alice para reflexionar era sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana. Cuando no podía dormirse, de pequeña, se escabullía fuera de las mantas y se sentaba a contemplar el cielo nocturno, hasta que el sueño regresaba. En Hogwarts mantuvo esa práctica, sobre todo en épocas de exámenes, cuando ni las palabras tranquilizadoras de Frank podían aliviar su ansiedad.

De cualquier forma, su ventana favorita seguía siendo la de su cuarto. Era amplia, lo suficiente para que ella entrara, con la espalda apoyada en el marco, y las piernas recogidas contra su pecho, haciendo equilibrio sobre el alfeizar.

El sol le entibiaba la piel, asomando tímido entre las nubes brumosas en retirada. El calor ya se podía sentir, pegajoso, húmedo, pero no veraniego.

Alice apartó un mechón de cabello que le hacía cosquillas en el hueco del cuello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Miró sin ver el vuelo de dos aves a la distancia y, frustrada, enterró el rostro entre las rodillas.

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que regresara del apartamento de Dorcas, cuatro días en los que no hacía más que forzarse a recordar qué había sucedido en el bar, luego de las toneladas de whisky de fuego. Cuatro días y no había caso.

No se sentía atormentada por haberse puesto tan borracha, —aunque una parte de su cerebro seguía reprendiéndola— sino por no recordar en qué condiciones se había ido a la cama. Con alguien. Con alguien que no conocía.

No era la primera vez que Alice se enrollaba en encuentros de una sola noche, —la misma parte de su cerebro mojigato le decía que en realidad, nunca se había acostado una sola vez con una persona, siempre había mantenido algún tipo de relación— pero le perturbaba el hecho de no tener ni un recuerdo de esa ocasión.

Todo eso sin contar que le atormentaba la idea de haber traicionado a Frank. Desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos más que amistosos hacia él, había abandonado todo ligue anterior, casi sin pensarlo en verdad. Y era la primera vez que caía en la tentación, y, aunque no tenía ninguna relación con Frank —más que buenos y condenados amigos— se sentía terriblemente culpable. Vamos, que lo había hecho con un desconocido. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta?

Se imaginó la cara atónita de Dorcas si se enteraba y sonrió entre las rodillas. Había fingido dormir profundamente cuando oyó que su amiga regresaba, no estaba de ánimo para hablar con nadie, y le dolía la cabeza un montón. No había tardado mucho en sumirse en un sueño inquieto, hasta que cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, una muy culpable Dorcas la había despertado bajo un torrente de disculpas.

Adormilada, y con un pitido agudo zumbando en su oído izquierdo, Alice llegó a comprender que Dorcas estaba así porque se había ido sin avisarle, y aún más, sin dejarle las llaves. La joven le quitó importancia, y quiso volver a dormir, pero Dorcas se empecinó en contarle todos los detalles del muchacho tan guapo que resultó ser igual de tonto, pero que era increíble en la cama. Alice la escuchó pacientemente, intercalando onomatopeyas en los momentos adecuados y deseando con todas sus fuerzas evaporar su maldita resaca. Luego de un cuarto de hora de un cuasi monólogo por parte de Dorcas, esta hizo una pausa y le preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste después que me fui?

— Nada, bebí un poco más y regresé a casa.

— Qué aburrida.

Alice sonrió inocentemente y le pidió si podía hacerle un café. Las palabras rebotaban contra las paredes de su cabeza.

Volvió de pronto a la realidad cuando su madre se asomó a su habitación.

— Alice, el almuerzo está listo. — frunció el ceño cuando vio a su hija en la ventana. —Baja de ahí, ¿quieres?

Se marchó antes que la joven pudiera replicar. Alice suspiró y bajó las piernas hacia su habitación, rozaba el suelo con los pies descalzos. Tras una última ojeada al sol, —toda una novedad considerando el tiempo— bajó a cubierto. La estancia le pareció muy oscura luego de haberse embebido de los haces relucientes.

Bajó descalza hasta el comedor, a la par que parpadeaba para acostumbrar su vista a la nueva gama de luces, y se encontró a su anciano elfo doméstico colocando la vajilla en la mesa.

— Ya lo hago yo, Billy, déjame. — le dijo Alice con cariño, aunque el sordo elfo no la escuchó. Ella se acercó y le quitó los platos de la mano, reanudando la tarea. El elfo se marchó a la cocina arrastrando los pies y refunfuñando.

Su madre apareció y se sentó en la larga mesa del comedor, a la cabecera. Alice tomó su puesto a la derecha. La mujer vestía con sobriedad, tenía una elegancia que Alice jamás había podido imitar.

Billy regresó y sirvió la comida, rechazó cualquier ayuda de la joven. Alice sentía lástima por él, tan viejo y arrugado que apenas podía con las ollas más grandes. Había intentado convencer a su madre de darle la libertad, pero ella se había negado en rotundo.

Comieron en silencio, el suave tintineo de la plata de fondo. Alice tomó un buen sorbo de jugo de calabaza antes de abordar a su madre.

— Oye, mamá, Frank me ha invitado a pasar unos días en su casa. El lunes.

La aludida tragó con lentitud y fijó sus ojos claros en Alice. Dejó el tenedor a un lado.

— ¿Este lunes?

— Mmm… sí. — ¿cuándo sino?, pensó la muchacha, pero se mordió la lengua para no replicar. Su madre se limpió los labios con la servilleta de seda y apoyó luego el brazo sobre la mesa.

— Alice… llegaste hace dos semanas. — hizo una pausa y la miró con severidad. — Te has pasado más tiempo fuera que aquí y…

— Mamá — protestó Alice, elevando la voz para interrumpirla. — No soy una niña. Estuve unos días en lo de Dorcas, ¿y qué? No me voy a mudar, solo voy donde mis amigos. No es un crimen.

— Pero cariño… no son las mejores épocas, ya sabes. — Alice encarnó las cejas con incredulidad. Era la primera vez que oía a su madre hablar de los problemas del mundo mágico. —Me gustaría que pasaras más tiempo aquí.

— Solo serán unos días, mamá…

Ella frunció los labios —el eterno gesto de que algo no iba como lo deseaba— pero retiró la servilleta de su falda y se puso de pie.

— De acuerdo. Pero luego, te quedarás aquí.

— No puedo estar en casa toda la vida. En Septiembre empieza el curso de Auror. — comentó Alice de forma cansada. No era la primera vez que se lo recordaba.

— Eso aún no lo sabes. — y sin más, la mujer abandonó la estancia, dejándole a Alice un extraño regusto amargo en la boca.

* * *

**III.**

Alice no había cruzado palabra con Frank hasta tercer año. En realidad, no había entablado relación casi con nadie, tan acomplejada con su tamaño que se mordía los labios para no hacerse notar. Iba por los pasillos encogida contra los libros de texto, haciéndose pequeña, diminuta, fundiéndose con la piedra de las paredes. Por ese entonces tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, negrísimo. Se lo dejaba suelto y se ocultaba en él durante las clases.

Pero su situación cambió cuando una de sus compañeras de cuarto, una vez que pasaron algunos meses de su primer año y terminó de desinhibirse, comenzó a zumbar a su lado, como un mosquito muy molesto. La niña era vivaracha y hablaba todo el tiempo, no solo con Alice, sino con todo el mundo. Incluso con los de otros años.

Hizo varios intentos de conversación con Alice, a los que ella respondió con titubeos y monosílabos, extrañada por su comportamiento. Luego la niña se alejó un tiempo, Alice la veía reír de vez en cuando en la sala común de Gryffindor con un montón de personas. Después de Navidad, la niña volvió a la carga, y ya no se separó de su lado.

Iban juntas a clase, se sentaba a su lado en el comedor, y parloteaba con ella antes de irse a dormir. Alice la escuchaba en silencio, pero empezó a conocerla, y de a poco, comenzó a responderle cada vez más. Sin embargo, seguía callada y taciturna, y se avergonzaba cuando la veían caminar con Dorcas, tan delgadita y pequeña en comparación.

Pero los años pasaron, y segundo las sorprendió luego de varias lechuzas veraniegas, más unidas que nunca. Alice se sentía más suelta, reía con sus compañeras y sobre todo, de las payasadas de Dorcas. Ese año, la encontró muchas veces conversando con un muchacho de su curso, en los lugares más insólitos. Siempre que preguntaba, Dorcas reía y cambiaba de tema.

Tercero hizo que Alice dejara de encorvarse tanto al caminar. Dorcas era ahora ya tan alta como ella, e incluso los niños de su edad, ya la veían desde arriba. Alice ya no se sentía enorme, ni veía a su amiga increíblemente delgada. Un día, en clase de Transformaciones, levantó la mano para responder una pregunta, y la profesora McGonagall le concedió diez puntos para Gryffindor. A la semana siguiente, encontró en su baúl un listón rojo olvidado, y se apartó el cabello de rosto con él. Dorcas le dijo que le quedaba muy bien, y ella sonrió como nunca.

Una tarde, las dos se encontraban sentadas frente al lago, charlando con la tarea de Pociones olvidada en la hierba, cuando se acercó ese muchacho rubio, que estaba en su mismo año y que solía conversar con Dorcas después de clase. Fue la primera vez que Alice pudo entablar conversación con un chico sin sentirse avergonzada o disminuida, y no fue solo porque Benji fuera a la mar de agradable. Comenzaba a sentirse cómoda consigo misma, y eso ayudó a que pudiera expresarse mejor y mirar a sus compañeros a los ojos.

Esa tarde, los tres estuvieron tumbados en los jardines, haciendo todo y nada, hasta que una voz a la distancia los interrumpió.

— ¡Ey! ¡Benji! — iba gritando un muchacho, el brazo agitándose en el aire, corría directo hacia ellos.

También fue la primera vez que habló con Frank. A partir de ese momento, los cuatro empezaron a compartir más espacios, Alice descubrió que poseía la capacidad de pasar un buen rato con alguien más que con Dorcas.

Cuarto año la hizo inseparable de Frank. Se volvieron grandes amigos, de esos que se acompañaban en las noches de frenético estudio, o se preocupaban cuando el otro no bajaba a desayunar. Alice tomó el hábito de esperarlo al final de su práctica de Quidditch. Frank se había esforzado muchísimo para lograr un puesto en el equipo, y se sentía muy complacido de que Alice lo apoyara. Por otro lado, Dorcas y ella acabaron por ser, como solía decir Benji, dos caras de una misma moneda. Dorcas y Benji compartían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y pasaban casi tanto tiempo juntos como Alice y Frank. Los cuatro se reunían todos los jueves frente al lago, a estudiar, a comentar los últimos cotilleos, o simplemente a pasar el rato.

Pero la llegada de Navidad lo cambió todo, de forma repentina. Alice se marchó a pasar las festividades con su familia, y cuando regresó al castillo, la recibió un compungido Frank, que la llevó aparte, lejos de la sala común.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — le preguntó ella, intrigada y preocupada a partes iguales. El semblante de Frank no auguraba nada bueno.

— No lo sé. — ingresaron en un aula vacía, el joven se recostó contra uno de los bancos. — Llegué hace una hora, y encontré a Benji encerrado en el cuarto. No me quiso abrir. — Alice frunció el ceño, sin comprender. Benji era la persona más buena que había conocido en su vida, más aún que Frank. Ese tipo de comportamiento era algo que no pegaba para nada con su personalidad. Su amigo prosiguió. — No entendí que ocurría, pero cuando bajé, me encontré con Dorcas cruzando la sala común. Estaba furiosa. — Frank hizo una pausa, como si pensara de qué manera poner en palabras lo que había presenciado.

— ¿Le preguntaste que había pasado?

— No. Le comenté que Benji estaba encerrado, y que no entendía nada y… — Frank hizo una señal de impotencia. — Me insultó y me dijo que no quería volver a ver a Benji nunca más en su vida.

Alice abrió mucho los ojos y, sin darse cuenta, también entreabrió la boca.

— Creo que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, porque dio media vuelta y se marchó a los dormitorios de mujeres.

—No puede ser. — susurró Alice, después de un momento de silencio. — ¿Qué pudo haberles pasado?

Dorcas y Benji no se hablaron por un mes. Alice sospechaba que ni siquiera se habían visto, porque los dos salían pitando en cuanto compartían algún espacio en común. Frank estaba triste por sus amigos, no había logrado sacarle una palabra de lo que fuera que hubiese pasado a su amigo, y se sentía fatal por la situación. Alice tampoco entendía nada, y estaba preocupada por Dorcas: ya no reía ni gritaba como solía hacerlo, se pasaba los días taciturna y huraña, y no le dijo absolutamente nada acerca de Benji. Alice y Frank la pasaron tan mal como sus amigos, intentando reconciliar una amistad que a todas luces parecía rota sin ninguna razón.

Concluido el mes, Dorcas volvió a la normalidad. Reía como siempre, gritaba, hacía comentarios fuera de lugar en la sala común, y volvió a juntarse regularmente con Frank. Benji también retomó sus prácticas habituales, y volvía a hablar con Alice, siempre y cuando no estuviera con Dorcas.

Los últimos meses del año escolar les demostraron cuales serían, a partir de entonces, las lógicas por las que iba a regirse su amistad. Dorcas y Benji, que hasta ese momento ya no huían de la presencia del otro —hacían como si no existiesen, para martirio de sus dos amigos— cambiaron de nuevo su relación. Dorcas, que nunca había tenido la lengua perezosa, dirigió todo su sarcasmo y su humor hacia Benji, quién soportó con tranquilidad todos los repentinos ataques de la chica, con una pasividad sorprendente.

Quinto año logró que la frágil amistad que conservaban los cuatro pendiera de un hilo. Dorcas no refrenó sus embestidas hacia su nuevo enemigo, y logró que Alice se cabreara más de una vez con ella. Benji había sido elegido prefecto, y aunque seguía con su eterna indiferencia ante las hirientes palabras de Dorcas, no faltaron las ocasiones en las que finalmente respondiera con más ataques. Frank se sentía perdido; peleaba con su amigo por sus momentos de debilidad, peleaba con Dorcas por su enorme bocaza, peleaba con Alice porque él apoyaba a Benji, porque ella no podía frenar a Dorcas, porque todo era un caos...

Alice cultivó en esos días mucho de su carácter que la acompañaría luego, se volvió un poco mal humorada e irascible, bastante gruñona. Las MHB solo caldearon más el ambiente ya de por sí tenso, Alice y Frank se volcaron de lleno en los estudios para huir de la mala leche de sus amigos. Al corroborar lo bien que congeniaban, lamentaron aún más la horrible situación en la que se encontraban.

Los cuatro recibieron las vacaciones con alivio y necesidad. Alice resolvió que no iba a soportar otro año como el anterior. No pensaba volver a callar.

En un acto que demostrara a sí misma la magnitud de los cambios, una noche de lluvia se encerró en el baño y se cortó su largo cabello negro por el cuello.

Cuando Frank la vio, el primero de Septiembre, partían de nuevo rumbo a Hogwarts. Se acercó y le susurró que estaba muy guapa —justo antes de salir corriendo—. Alice percibió un aleteo sordo en su estómago que auguraba cambios.

Y los cambios no solo vinieron con el hecho de que sus terminales nerviosas enloquecieran cada vez que estaba cerca de Frank, pasando el rato como lo habían hecho miles de veces. También llegaron de la mano de la realidad, que los hizo suscribirse a _El Profeta_ y empezar a notar cosas que antes ignoraban o pasaban por alto. Las noticias crípticas. Los días oscuros. El llanto de una niña que había perdido a su madre. Los susurros de grupos que señalaban a los Slytherin con la mano. Los ánimos agitados de los más grandes, que llegaban a las manos con facilidad, más si había serpientes de por medio. Y la sonrisa imperturbable del director, cada vez más ausente.

Dorcas no había disminuido sus comentarios insidiosos contra Benji, pero cada vez se oían menos, porque Frank había adoptado una nueva estrategia y no pasaba tiempo con las chicas a menos que se asegurara que su amigo estaba ocupado en otras cosas. Alice contribuía, y lograban que Benji y Dorcas no se cruzaran demasiado ni incendiaran el Gran Salón.

Pero las cosas nuevamente cambiaron de rumbo, una noche de Marzo, en la que Alice y Dorcas estaban haraganeando en la sala común casi vacía, junto al fuego. Alice vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo a Frank, al otro lado de la sala, conversaba con Benji y unos muchachos muy alborotadores de quinto. Una lechuza cobriza entró por un resquicio de la ventana y, sin detener su vuelo, dejó caer un sobre en el regazo de Dorcas, para salir y perderse en la oscuridad. Extrañada, la joven sacudió la cabeza para alejar la modorra y abrió el pergamino sin mucho entusiasmo.

Los ojos de Dorcas se abrieron como platos, y el labio inferior le tembló, antes de levantar la mirada hacia su amiga. Alice supo enseguida que algo andaba mal, pero de cualquier forma se quedó de piedra al ver como Dorcas rompía en un llanto mudo. Se levantó de un salto, y se echó en sus brazos, sin hacer un solo ruido, con la espalda sacudida por temblores. Alice la abrazó con dulzura, conmovida y aturdida, y con el brazo libre, logró hacerse con el pergamino y leer lo que había dejado a Dorcas en ese estado. Quiso llorar también cuando pasó su mirada por las breves líneas, y abrazó con más fuerza el delgado cuerpo de su amiga.

Alice notó que los pocos que permanecían en la sala común las observaban con curiosidad.

— No hay nada que ver. — espetó de mal talante, obligando a la pequeña multitud a esparcirse. Dorcas reaccionó ante las palabras de su amiga y se apartó, con el rostro hinchado, mojado.

— Lo si-siento.

Alice iba a replicar, cuando vio que Frank y Benji habían notado la escena y se acercaban con cautela. Dorcas también se dio cuenta y se limpió apresurada la cara con la manga de la túnica, removiéndose en el sillón.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Frank, preocupado. Alice quiso llorar de nuevo, y no supo bien por qué.

Dorcas abrió la boca para responder, y su mirada se encontró con la de Benji, que permanecía a la sombra de su amigo. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr en silencio y no hizo nada por apartarlas o cortar el contacto con el rubio.

Alice la abrazó de nuevo, y decidió intervenir.

— Su padre ha muerto. — dijo en voz baja. Dorcas enterró su rostro en el hombro de Alice, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Unos brazos la apartaron con suavidad de al lado de la joven y Benji tomó su puesto, abrazando a Dorcas y acariciándole el cabello. Fue entonces cuando los tres pudieron oír por primera vez, el llanto desgarrado de la muchacha, ahogado contra el pecho de Benji.

Alice y Frank tomaron asiento muy cerca, y ninguno de los cuatro se levantó antes del amanecer.

La tregua que nació luego de esa noche entre Dorcas y Benji duró hasta el fin del año escolar.

Ese verano, Alice recibió la primera lechuza de Frank, y cuando invitó a Dorcas a pasar unos días en su casa, le confesó que empezaba a sentir más que amistad por el muchacho. Ella no la dejó en paz en todas las vacaciones, y cuando volvieron para su último año en Hogwarts, Alice temía de la enorme boca de su amiga, sobre todo frente a Frank. Pero Dorcas se comportó, e incluso moderó su vocabulario con el bueno de Benji, que había vuelto a ser asombrosamente pasivo ante los esporádicos ataques de la chica.

A pesar de los roces ocasionales, y del ataque al corazón que sufría Alice cada vez que Frank le sonreía cuando estaban a solas, los cuatro volvieron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, cerca del lago, como en los viejos tiempos.

En esos momentos, se hacía un alto a las hostilidades y pasaban largo rato hablando del futuro, de los rumores que circulaban entre los de séptimo, de las noticias de _El Profeta_. En esas reuniones, los cuatro decidieron dar los EXTASIS para ser Aurores, apartando los miedos que en solitario los consumía.

Se habían despedido casi en buenos términos, como aquellos lejanos días de cuarto año, pero Alice no sabía que podía esperar de la escarpada relación que mantenían Dorcas y Benji, y la perspectiva de pasar unos días solo ellos cuatro le hacía temer las consecuencias.

Barajando las posibilidades del reencuentro y, para qué negarlo, con el corazón saltando por volver a ver a Frank, el lunes sorprendió a Alice, quién le pidió a Merlín que le diera un poco de suerte y la estadía transcurriera en paz.

* * *

**IV.**

Al principio, lo hizo casi sin darse cuenta. Recordaba una tarde en cuarto, en la que una de las amigas de Lily, la Hufflepuff menudita, había dicho algo del mundo _muggle, _y la pelirroja le comentó que ella vivía en un barrio no mágico. Había guardado en su memoria ese detalle, como tantos otros a lo largo de los años.

James había pasado unos días horribles, encerrado en casa junto con Sirius, a quien estar entre cuatro paredes, por muy amplias que fueran, tampoco le hacía nada bien al genio. Hablaban poco, tenían los nervios a flor de piel y cuidaban muy de cerca la salud y el bienestar de Dorea. Sin embargo, James sentía correr la sangre por sus venas casi de forma violenta, estaba cansado, angustiado y terriblemente preocupado. El verano estaba causando estragos en su mal humor, y una mañana increíblemente cálida, salió al jardín, con las manos en los bolsillos y se desapareció. Sirius estaba entreteniendo a su madre, por lo que no se percató —al menos, no de inmediato— de su ausencia.

Todavía no había cumplido los diecisiete años, y ciertamente, no tenía aún el carnet de aparición, pero su padre le había enseñado a hacerlo hacía tiempo, y en verdad, su mente volaba directo hacia Lily.

Se apareció sin miedo, en una plaza desierta. Un poco pagado de su mismo, —había llegado a un destino desconocido y no había perdido ningún miembro en el camino— inició la marcha, mirando a todos lados con curiosidad.

La mañana era limpia y húmeda, el sol brillaba sin ganas sobre su cabeza. El lugar era muy apropiado para alguien como Lily. Una vez que dejó el parque atrás, las calles rectas aparecían de forma perfecta, con casitas de dos pisos, todas iguales, con un inmaculado cuadrado de jardín delantero. Algunas tenían esa chatarra _muggle_ que ellos usaban para trasladarse, pero la mayoría solo tenían algunas flores, y James no vio un alma hasta que no hizo un par de cuadras.

El panorama le bajó un poco la moral, iba a ser imposible adivinar en dónde demonios vivía Lily. Una mujer de mediana edad, una bolsa enorme en su mano, pasó a su lado mirándolo con curiosidad. James se aseguró que no tuviera ninguna prenda extraña encima, pero no era el caso: sobre todo en verano, prefería vestir ropa _muggle_, era mucho más cómoda que la túnica. Se cruzó con un par más de vecinos, algunos disimulaban su mirada, otros lo observaban con descaro. El muchacho se sintió incómodo. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo mal?

Acalorado y aburrido de transitar calles todas iguales, y sin rastro de una pelirroja temperamental, James se resignó a medias y regresó a su casa.

— ¿Dónde mierda estabas? — lo recibió Sirius, cruzado de brazos en la entrada a la mansión. —Tuve que mentirle a Dorea, me preguntó por ti.

James le hizo un gesto con la mano y entró en la casa como un rayo, directo a la habitación de su madre. Estaba dormida en su sofá favorito, con la manta de siempre en la falda y de cara a la ventana. El joven atravesó la estancia de tres zancadas y le depositó un beso suave en la frente. Salió, cerrando la puerta. Sirius lo miraba enojado.

— ¿Y bien? — repitió enarcando una ceja.

— Lo siento. — masculló James, ya en la sala, desplomándose sobre un sillón de cuero de dragón. — Muero de hambre.

— ¿Me quieres decir dónde rayos estuviste, Cuernos? ¿Me ves cara de idiota?

— La verdad, yo diría que te estás pareciendo mucho a Quejicus con ese humor, Canuto.

James recibió un almohadón directo en el rostro, con tanta fuerza que le dejó colgando los anteojos de una sola oreja.

— El idiota eres tú. ¿Entonces?

El aludido resopló y se pasó una mano por los cabellos negros.

— Fui a lo de Lily.

— ¿Qué?

* * *

**V.**

Alice era una chica tranquila y sosegada. Muy malas pulgas, pero solo con quienes tenía confianza. Por eso, cuando Dorcas la recogió para aparecerse en donde Frank, le sorprendió sentir sus tripas bailando tap en su estómago y la sensación de estar por presentarse en un examen sin saber absolutamente nada.

Era consciente que parte de la culpa era de su amiga, impertérrita en la puerta de su casa. Otro tanto la llevaba Frank, por ser tan amable, y buenazo y guapo… Pero una última parte venía de ella misma, de un cuarto oscuro y sucio y un rubio desconocido con cara de púber.

La joven sacudió la cabeza, como si así pudiera borrar su memoria, y escribió a toda prisa una nota para su madre, indicándole que se había marchado. Le iba a dejar el recado a Billy, pero no confiaba en su anciana memoria. Dorcas la aguardaba con los brazos cruzados y siguiendo los segundos con su pie derecho. Alice se ató un pasador blanco para apartarse el cabello —era el mismo que tenía aquel día en el andén al comienzo de sexto año— encogió su bolso y ambas salieron presurosas de la casa.

— ¿Frank te dijo un lugar seguro para aparecerse? — le preguntó Dorcas mientras doblaban en un callejón estrecho, a pocas cuadras del hogar de Alice. Siempre utilizaban ese sitio para marcharse a escondidas de algún _muggle_ curioso.

— Si, cuando le confirmé que iríamos me dijo que vivía en un pueblo con muchos magos, usan una plazoleta hechizada para aparecerse.

— ¿Un pueblo de magos? — inquirió Dorcas a su distraída amiga, que miraba sobre su hombro para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie.

— Si, el Valle de Godric, o algo así, al oeste.

— ¡¿Frank vive en el Valle de Godric?!

— ¡Baja la voz! — la reprendió Alice, obligándola a hundirse entre las sombras. A su lado, la basura de varios días apestaba cubierta de moscas. — ¿Qué más da donde viva? Nos esperan a las 12. — miró su reloj. —En un minuto.

Dorcas rodó los ojos y se tomaron del brazo. Alice se sintió un poco estúpida, en un callejón hediondo y enlazada a su amiga, esperando. Pero nadie las vio, y al cabo de unos segundos, se aparecieron en el medio de una pequeña plaza gris, cubierta de niebla.

— Vaya, aquí sí que no saben lo que es verano. — comentó Dorcas escudriñando su alrededor y soltándose de Alice. La gente pasaba por las calles sin mirarlas, como si el cuadrado de verde donde se encontraban no existiera para ellos.

— Chicas. — dijo una voz suave. Las dos voltearon sorprendidas, para ver a un joven rubio recostado contra el único árbol de la plaza. Las miraba con sus cristalinos ojos celestes y amague de sonrisa en el rostro.

— Ah, eres tú.

— También me alegro de verte, Dorcas. — Benji se separó del tronco y se acercó a ellas. A pesar de la niebla, Alice comprobó que solo ellos tres se hallaban en la plaza. Tragó saliva y sus entrañas recordaron cómo se bailaba el tap. No esperaba enfrentarse a esos dos tan rápido.

— Pues yo no, Fenwick. — le espetó la aludida, alejándose lo suficiente para poner cierta distancia entre ellos. — ¿Dónde está Frank?

— Me pidió que las recogiera, tuvo que acompañar de improviso a Augusta al Ministerio, pero ya debe estar de regreso.

— Bien. ¿Piensas decirnos dónde ir? — Dorcas no estaba siendo amable, pero Alice no pudo hacer o decir nada antes de alejarse de la plazoleta e iniciar el camino. Su amiga iba delante, erguida y resoplando, —posiblemente tampoco esperaba encontrarse con Benji tan pronto— detrás, Alice y el muchacho.

— Lo siento. — murmuró Alice, sin mirarlo. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, no te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado. — Benji sonrió apenas y se encogió de hombros. — Debo confesar que no me sorprende. Había estado muy civilizada las últimas semanas en Hogwarts.

Alice suspiró y Benji le pasó un brazo por los hombros, con afecto.

— ¿No podrías…?

— Lo lamento, pero no. — respondió el joven, antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar. — Si no te lo ha dicho ella, tampoco yo puedo… —Alice volvió a suspirar y Benji retiró su medio abrazo antes de elevar su voz. — ¡Dorcas, a tu derecha!

La aludida le dirigió una mirada mordaz por encima del hombro y dobló en la esquina, sin esperarlos. Ya estaba a mitad de cuadra cuando Benji le hizo señas para que se detuviera.

— ¿Es aquí? — preguntó Dorcas, abriendo mucho los ojos. Olvidó por esa vez poner el tono mala leche que solo le dirigía al joven.

Benji y Alice se reunieron con ella al frente de una hermosa mansión, con un gran jardín al frente. El rubio sonrió ante la estupefacción de las chicas y abrió la verja plateada.

— Adelante. — les indicó con una mano. Ellas pasaron, mirando hacia todos lados. Alice estaba sorprendida. Su familia todavía poseía prestigio dentro del mundo mágico, pero sus antepasados habían perdido su fortuna mucho tiempo atrás. Vivían muy bien con su madre, con comodidades pero no excesivo lujo. La familia de Dorcas era mestiza, pero Alice no conocía su antiguo hogar. Pero, a juzgar por su expresión, tampoco había visto nunca una mansión tan sobria como aquella.

Entraron casi con vergüenza, seguidas de Benji y su sonrisa comprensiva.

— ¡Pedazo de casa se echó Longbottom! — exclamó Dorcas, sin poder contenerse en el vestíbulo. — ¿Cómo no nos dijo lo condenadamente rico que era?

— Bueno, ya lo conocen. Es Frank. — le respondió Benji, encogiéndose de hombros. Dorcas recordó que estaba allí y frunció la nariz. — Pasen por aquí, les mostraré sus habitaciones.

El muchacho atravesó el vestíbulo hacia un amplio y lujoso comedor, con una escalera aterciopelada que conducía a la segunda planta.

Las chicas lo siguieron, Dorcas no podía dejar de gesticular.

— Increíble. ¿Viste esa alfombra? ¿Y los cuadros? ¿Y el sofá? ¡Mi apartamento entero cabe en ese vestíbulo!

Alice le dio la razón en silencio y, con la curiosidad, su estómago al fin se calmó y regresó a su sitio.

El segundo piso se abría en dos pasillos. Benji tomó el de la izquierda, donde había cinco puertas de roble idénticas. Él abrió un poco la primera puerta.

— Aquí duerme Frank. — Alice se moría por curiosear la habitación de Frank, pero Benji cerró enseguida. Al lado de esa puerta, señaló la otra. — Ahí está la mía. Y esas dos — hizo un gesto para abarcar las puertas opuestas a sus habitaciones. — Son las suyas. Acomoden lo que quieran.

— Qué servicio. — le dijo Dorcas, sonriendo irónica antes de entrar en la estancia.

La habitación era hermosa. La cama con dosel tenía un cobertor claro, las cortinas estaban descorridas, daban al jardín. Una mesita de roble a la derecha, con mullidos almohadones para sentarse y un escritorio amplio con cajones debajo. Alice recorrió todo con la mirada, pero Dorcas, imposible de parar, entró como un torbellino y comenzó a toquetear hasta el último rincón. Sonriendo, Alice le echó un vistazo a su habitación, al lado, muy similar a la que Dorcas registraba de pies a cabeza. Cuando regresó, se encontró con Benji apoyado en el dintel de la puerta, observaba como la joven iba de aquí para allá dando saltitos y chillando como una niña.

— Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿verdad? — le dijo en voz baja, sin despegar los ojos de Dorcas. Alice iba a contestar, pero luego recordó lo mal que ellos se llevaban desde hacía demasiado y cerró la boca.

— ¿Benji? — llamó una voz, acompañada de pasos por la escalera. El aludido apartó la vista y miró a Alice, a quién el corazón de pronto le había empezado a bombear como loco.

— ¡Frank! — exclamó entonces, sin contener su alegría. Salió corriendo por el pasillo y se chocó con él justo al pie de las escaleras. Se abrazaron tanto que los pies de Alice se elevaron unos centímetros del suelo, pero de eso solo se dieron cuenta Benji y Dorcas —que había dejado la habitación al escuchar el grito de su amiga—, parados al fondo del pasillo.

Alice supo que podría soportar lo que fuera si Frank la abrazaba así. Incluso una semana conviviendo con sus amigos queriéndose freír a hechizos.

* * *

**VI.**

— Es increíble que no me hayas dicho que vivías en el Valle de Godric. ¿Sabías que…?

— ¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez?

Alice volteó agradecida hacia Benji, que le había dado una excusa para alejarse de la perorata de Quidditch en la que estaban enfrascados Dorcas y Frank.

Los cuatro se hallaban repantigados en los mullidos sillones de la sala, junto a la chimenea apagada. Alice se sentía como en la sala común de Gryffindor, pero sin su dorado y carmesí tan característico. Era igual de agradable.

Dejaron a los otros dos perdidos en su conversación y se acercaron a una mesita de cristal con un elegante ajedrez.

A Alice no se le daba bien el juego, pero mucho menos se le daba el Quidditch. Muchísimo menos, seguir las eternas charlas al respecto de Dorcas y Frank, que eran dos fanáticos irremediables. Comenzaron la partida sin muchas ganas, con la flojera de la tarde y las dos semanas separados.

— Entonces… — comenzó el joven, moviendo primero. — ¿Qué han hecho estos días?

Alice movió un peón casi sin pensar, la barbilla descansaba sobre su puño. Los ojos de Benji la observaban con calidez.

— En realidad, nada. Pasé unos días en casa y la semana pasada ayudé a Dor con su mudanza.

— ¿Finalmente se fue de su casa? — preguntó él, sin necesidad, bajando la vista al tablero. Tomó un alfil y lo movió.

— Sip. Es un piso pequeño, cerca del Caldero Chorreante.

Se mantuvieron unos instantes sin hablar, concentrados en el tablero. Benji derrotó al peón de Alice en un tris.

— Me alegro mucho por Dorcas. — dijo él finalmente, luego de que la muchacha moviera un caballo suicida.

Alice asintió sin palabras y su mirada se deslizó de refilón hacia el perfil de Frank, más allá, despreocupado contra el sofá.

— ¿Y cómo estás tú, Al? — la hizo regresar Benji, que movía su violenta torre directo al peón de la joven. No la miraba, pero Benji era la clase de personas que no hacían esa clase de preguntas por educación, en verdad les interesaba conocer una respuesta sincera, no cordial. A Alice le entraron ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza y contarle la marea de retorcidos pensamientos que la embargaban, pero se mordió la lengua. Se tomó su tiempo en derrotar al fin la primera pieza de su amigo antes de responder con vaguedad.

— Bien, ya sabes… algo ansiosa por los EXTASIS.

Benji levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos claros en la joven. Alice supo enseguida que no lo había distraído y que él sabía que ocultaba algo, pero no comentó nada. Las ganas de abrazarlo se intensificaron.

— ¿Todavía no aprendiste a perder? — los interrumpió Frank, acercándose y arrastrando una silla hacia ellos con una sonrisa burlona. La aludida bufó y logró quitar del tablero la tercera pieza de Benji. Él ya le había retirado diez.

— Tiene la cabeza más dura que una piedra — comentó Dorcas con malicia, sentándose en el apoyabrazos de Alice. Ésta la apartó de un manotazo, y la joven se alejó riendo.

— Estábamos mejor sin su agradable presencia. — refunfuñó Alice, viendo como era derrotado su último caballo.

— Eso no es verdad — la contradijo Dorcas, con una mirada cargada de doble sentido. Alice consideró la mejor forma de asesinarla sin usar su varita.

— Vamos, no peleen.

— Ella empezó.

— ¡No es cierto!

— Alice…

— ¡Me desconcentran!

— Da igual — intervino Benji por primera vez — De cualquier forma, eres malísima en ajedrez. — y movió, logrando un jaque mate impecable. Alice suspiró y se echó para atrás, derrotada.

— Sal de ahí — la instó Dorcas, apartándola de un codazo en las costillas. — Déjame a mí.

Benji la observó impasible mientras colocaba las piezas de nuevo en su sitio. La sonrisa de Dorcas se amplió socarrona.

— ¿Tienes miedo de perder? — lo pinchó, sin éxito.

— ¿Contra ti? No.

Alice y Frank intercambiaron una mirada a espaldas de los otros, que habían comenzado la partida.

— Intenten no volar mi casa en el proceso, ¿quieren? — les dijo Frank, rindiéndose de nuevo entre los almohadones del sofá. — Creo que mi madre le tiene cierto aprecio.

— No puedo asegurarte nada.

Dorcas movió un peón.

* * *

**VII.**

— No puedo creerlo. — dijo Sirius, bajito, mientras caminaban por una calle amplia. Caía la tarde. — Oficialmente perdiste la cordura, Cuernos.

Iba casi pegado a James, miraba a ambos lados como si nunca hubiese estado en un lugar así.

— Cállate — le pidió su amigo por quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos. — Nadie te dijo que vinieras.

— Claro. — bufó Sirius — Y perderme el grito histérico de la pelirroja infernal cuando te descubra. Ni hablar.

James no respondió, pero siguió caminando ligero, como si conociera su destino.

— ¿Sabes? — Atacó el joven de nuevo — Peter está preocupado por tu salud mental. No puede entender como no estamos haciendo planes para el último año.

James giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a su amigo. Enarcó una ceja, preguntaba en silencio.

— Se lo dije en la lechuza de ayer. — le explicó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros. — Yo también temo por tu salud mental.

— No seas idiota. — espetó James, harto. — No estoy loco. O no demasiado. Solo quiero asegurarme que Lily se encuentre bien.

— Ya. ¿Y por eso vagas por su vecindario como un maniático? — respondió Sirius, con una mueca burlona y las manos en los bolsillos. Una jovencita de cabello crespo pasó a su lado y se sonrojó al verlo. — ¿Estás seguro, al menos, de que no llevas casi una semana rondando el barrio equivocado?

James suspiró y detuvo su marcha en la esquina. Sirius lo imitó. La muchacha los miraba por encima del hombro.

— No. — dijo finalmente James. Reanudó la caminata y dobló a la derecha. — Pero tarde o temprano lo sabré.

— Demonios — farfulló Sirius, haciendo una mueca. Le dirigió una seña a la chica que ahora lo miraba abiertamente, le sonrió con descaro y por fin, retomó el camino que había andado James. — Tendré que avisarle también a Remus, esto es peor de lo que pensé.

— No seas idiota y deja a Remus en paz. — le respondió el aludido, sin voltear.

De pronto, se detuvo, inmóvil en medio de la calle.

— ¿Qué…?

Pero Sirius no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, porque James lo tomó de la tela de su camiseta y tiró con fuerza hasta ocultarlos detrás del cacharro _muggle_ y los setos de una vecina.

Atónito, agachado sin sentido, Sirius tardó un segundo en recuperar el habla.

— Cuernos, ¿qué…?

— ¡Shhh! ¡Mira!

Sirius echó un vistazo hacia donde le indicaba su amigo, y al fin entendió todo.

De la casa de enfrente, exactamente igual a todas las otras, había salido una pelirroja y se había sentado en el escalón de entrada, se abrazaba las rodillas.

— Ahí la tienes. — le dijo entonces Sirius, reciclando su sonrisa burlona. — Sana y salva.

* * *

**VIII.**

Alice se la estaba pasando muy bien en la casa de los Longbottom. A pesar de las riñas de sus amigos, se sentía como si nada hubiese cambiado desde que abandonaran Hogwarts. A ciencia cierta, nada había cambiado —había pasado menos de un mes— pero la sensación para ellos era diferente. Se veían diferentes, ya no eran estudiantes. La realidad les golpeaba en forma de niebla todos los días.

La primera noche en la mansión, habían cenado por primera vez con Augusta Longbottom, la madre de Frank. Alice se había sentido muy intimidada por aquella mujer tan sobria, —una sobriedad muy diferente a la de su propia madre— enérgica y decidida. Ciertamente, era la única invitada que parecía incómoda en su presencia. Benji ya la había tratado con anterioridad, y estaba en su naturaleza ser cordial con todo el universo. A Dorcas nada la perturbaba, ni siquiera una madre exigente.

Luego de la primera impresión, sin embargo, Alice comenzó a relajarse y a notar lo amable que era la mujer con todos. Le sorprendió especialmente que no se notara reacia a comentar los sucesos más escabrosos de la semana.

— Espantoso. — dijo una noche, al llegar del ministerio. — Han atacado a unos _muggles_ en Londres.

Otro día, por la tarde, regresó temprano a casa, con _El Profeta_ bajo el brazo, y no se contuvo en repudiar tanto los hechos que comentaba el diario como a los propios periodistas.

Alice tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar esos días. El cúmulo de información que les daba gratuitamente la Señora Longbottom le hacía recordar lo inminente que era su futuro y la necesidad de una decisión firme. Se distraía con facilidad, volviendo su mente una y otra vez a los EXTASIS, al Escuadrón de Aurores, y a los Mortífagos.

— ¿En qué piensas? — le preguntaba Frank con curiosidad, varias veces al día. Alice movía apenas la cabeza siempre, volviendo a la tierra, y esbozaba una tambaleante sonrisa sin responder.

En el fondo, lo que la joven más esperaba era no haber pasado todos sus exámenes y no poder unirse al Escuadrón. Luego, veía a sus amigos bromear junto a la chimenea apagada, observaba a Frank ceñudo ante el periódico, sentía la niebla penetrar en sus poros y se avergonzaba de sí misma.

Los días pasaban y no lograba tomar una decisión. No podía avanzar, pero tampoco retractarse. Se sentía pegada, atada de pies y manos en una guerra que no era la suya. ¿O sí?

* * *

**IX. **

La última noche que pasaban las chicas en casa de Frank era inusualmente cálida. Cada uno se había marchado ya a sus respectivos dormitorios, y Alice se encontraba sentada en la cama, indecisa. Se había duchado, el cabello negro le goteaba contra el trozo de espalda desnuda que le dejaba su camiseta de tirantes, pero no era una sensación desagradable. Echó un vistazo a la ventana, en vano, —la negrura absoluta lo cubría todo— antes de acostarse tapada hasta la cintura con una manta ligera.

Se puso de costado. Luego del otro. Boca arriba, adivinaba el techo. Empapó definitivamente la almohada. Boca abajo, humedad en el rostro. Volvió a un costado por un momento antes de incorporarse, harta, en la oscuridad del cuarto. Pisando el frío suelo, caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta y se deslizó afuera evitando hasta respirar.

El pasillo estaba oscuro, los perfiles se recortaban bajo los tenues haces azulados que emitía la luna, recién salida de su escondite.

Alice sopesó unos instantes su idea, abrazándose a sí misma y juntando mucho los pies. Por el inicio del pasillo, hacia la escalera, se colaba una brisa constante, fría.

La joven inspiró profundo, llenándose los pulmones de aire y valor, y se acercó hasta la puerta de enfrente. Tocó con los nudillos temblorosos, conteniendo el aliento.

— ¿Al? — preguntó Frank, sorprendido, asomando su cabeza en la abertura de la puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — susurró ella, concentrada en sus pies descalzos. Frank se hizo a un lado y la joven entró.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Benji. Fruncía el ceño desde el sofá, se había incorporado al verla pasar.

— No, yo… — balbuceó con torpeza, sin dejar de mirarse los pies. Los sentía helados, al igual que sus manos. Levantó la vista cuando sintió los ojos de Frank clavados en ella. Se dio cuenta entonces que no llevaba ninguna camiseta. — Lo siento.

Su cara ardía. ¿Por qué demonios se le había ocurrido aparecer así, sin más?

Benji le hizo una seña, pillando al vuelo su incomodidad, para que se sentara junto a él. Alice se escabulló y se recostó sobre el hombro del joven, lo que Frank aprovechó para empotrarse con torpeza la camiseta que estaba a los pies de la cama.

Benji le pasó el brazo por los hombros, como siempre.

— Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te sientes mal?

— ¿Alice?

Cuando se sintió lista para volver a emerger, Alice apartó el rostro del pecho de Benji, azorada, y vio a Frank sentado en el suelo, con una clara mueca de preocupación.

— Lo siento. — repitió, acomodándose en el sillón como una persona normal. — No podía dormir.

No era totalmente cierto y en su cara se leía que había algo más. Benji se puso cómodo del otro costado del sofá, esperándola, y Frank se situó con la espalda contra sus piernas. Le hacía cosquillas con su cabello en las rodillas.

Pasó un minuto de silencio.

— Bien. — se rindió Alice. — En realidad, quería hablar con Frank.

Agradeció a Merlín que desde ahí no pudiera verle el rostro. Benji abrió la boca un segundo, pero la volvió a cerrar y se mordió el labio. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisita.

— ¿Quieren que me vaya?

— ¡No! — Alice entendió lo que Benji estaba pensando y se puso como un pimiento. Quizá desde su lugar le llegara el calor que irradiaban sus mejillas. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse como una colegiala solo frente a Frank? — No, es decir… yo quería… agh. Olvídenlo. — se tapó la cara con las manos, aliviando con sus palmas heladas la temperatura elevada de su rostro. Sintió como el peso de sus piernas se desvanecía, y las manos cálidas de Frank la descubrían con suavidad. Se miraron a los ojos solo por un segundo.

— Suéltalo. — le instó casi en un susurro. Alice hubiese podido jurar que sus dedos se detuvieron por un instante sobre sus labios, pero no lo supo a ciencia cierta porque Frank se posicionó enseguida en el apoyabrazos del sillón. Ella se alegró de no tener una excusa para levantar la cabeza y encontrarse de nuevo con sus ojos.

— Vamos, Al, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Sucedió algo con Dorcas? — tanteó entonces Benji, la expresión serena.

— No, no es eso. — no quería decirles que sentía algo de vergüenza en confesarle a Dorcas lo que le estaba pasando, a la siempre tan valiente y leal Dorcas. Los chicos, en cambio…

— Dinos, entonces.

— De acuerdo. — debía dejar de comportarse como una estúpida y debía hacerlo ya. — No estoy segura de querer entrar en el Escuadrón de Aurores.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que Alice se sostuvo con fuerza las manos para no retorcerlas. Frank, luego de un minuto eterno, le puso la mano en el hombro. Olas de calidez reconfortante se esparcieron por su cuerpo ante el contacto.

— ¿Por qué? — le preguntó, en voz baja.

— No lo sé… — se sostenía las manos tan fuerte que se estaba haciendo daño. — Creo que… tengo miedo.

— Al — intervino Benji, serio. — Todos tenemos miedo.

Oír eso de Benji, el inmutable y sereno Benji, la hizo sentirse acompañada.

— Claro, tonta. — dijo Frank, sin retirar su señal de apoyo. — Todos tenemos miedo, pero tenemos que superarlo, ¿verdad? — esperó que Alice respondiera, pero ella no emitió palabra. — Al, tú no eres de las que renuncia. Trabajaste muy duro para conseguir una oportunidad en el Escuadrón.

— Y nosotros lo sabemos mejor que nadie — agregó Benji, con el recuerdo fresco de las miles de horas de estudio para los EXTASIS en la retina.

— Exacto. — convino Frank. — Tienes que hacer que todo el esfuerzo valga la pena, ¿no crees?

Alice suspiró y se atrevió a decir aquello que le había quedado atorado en el apartamento de Dorcas.

— Lo sé, pero… ¿saben? Siento que me he esforzado por conseguir algo que yo debía conseguir. No algo que yo quisiera. El Escuadrón es lo que debo hacer. — sonrió, con desgana. — Ya saben, es mi deber. Es nuestro deber.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron reflexionando las palabras de su amiga. Una vez que había comenzado, para Alice resultó mucho más sencillo proseguir.

— Siento que mi futuro está condicionado por lo que dice _El Profeta_. No puedo elegir… No sé qué es lo que quiero hacer.

Frank se deslizó hasta el sillón y se acomodó apretujado a la izquierda de Alice. Ella pudo finalmente mirarlo. Estaba serio, miraba un punto fijo de su habitación.

— Te entiendo Al. Pero dime… ¿te sentirías mejor si eligieras no entrar al Escuadrón? ¿Si te dedicaras a otra cosa? ¿Si no pudieras ayudar a eso de allá afuera?

Alice no pudo más que bajar la vista y rendirse. Se retorció las manos con nerviosismo, sopesando lo que le quería decir Frank. Era cierto. Si se dedicaba a hacer algo, cualquier otra cosa, — empleada en el Ministerio, como deseaba su madre— no podría sentirse en paz consigo misma. Iba a ser una inútil, un cero. Nulo. Y bajo el miedo, Alice podía sentir su sangre hervir con cada noticia funesta.

Inspiró.

— No.

— Todos tenemos miedo. — le repitió Benji en un susurro. — No sé cómo terminará esto, Al. Pero algo puedo asegurarte: no te dejaremos sola.

Alice sonrió, entre sus dos amigos. Les tomó una mano a cada uno y les dio un apretón cariñoso, indicando en silencio el "gracias" que se le había atorado en la garganta.

* * *

**X.**

La luna redonda, perfecta, brillaba sin ganas sobre la campiña británica. Un camino zigzagueante salía como una serpiente oscura de la ciudad para internarse a campo abierto, salpicado por viviendas bajas y muy separadas entre sí.

Cercano a un campo cubierto de trigo, una pequeña casita de dos pisos contaba con un refugio aparte, a varios metros de la edificación, alambrado casi de forma grosera.

Por la puerta chirriante salieron a la oscuridad plateada tres enormes figuras, con ganas de ser descubiertas.

El campo dormía, y las espigas de trigo se resentían ante las corridas de patas fuertes y juguetonas.

Sobre el lomo de un perro negro —casi el doble del tamaño normal de un perro ordinario— correteaba una escurridiza rata gris, que cada tanto saltaba hacia la cabeza de un esbelto ciervo color café.

Los dos animales corrían y se empujaban entre sí y con el cuarto integrante, un escuálido lobezno de pelaje marrón claro que, ansioso, intentaba salirse de la plantación, sin éxito. El perro y el ciervo se entendían sin palabras y lo frenaban a tiempo. La rata, alerta, los mordía un poco si veía que el lobo se alejaba.

Jugando y controlando al lobo, que de a ratos parecía olvidar que quería huir, los cuatro se agotaron bajo la luna que era cada vez más transparente.

Cuando los rayos tímidos del sol alumbraron las espigas destrozadas, los curiosos animales condujeron al lobo de vuelta al refugio, asegurándose que nada delatara su nueva travesura realizada.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Y hasta aquí, un nuevo capítulo. ¿Raro, cierto? Pues es que estoy loca: la historia solo me la dicta la cabeza, ya está toda lista ahí dentro. Qué le vamos a hacer. El próximo vendrá en breve, espero. Solo me queda agradecer a los lectores invisibles que adornan mis Traffic Stats, y, por supuesto, a los que me han mostrado que ahí están nomás._

_¡Hasta Agosto de 1977!_

_Si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

**Ccii Tnks.**


	3. Agosto de 1977

******Disclaimer:** Todo es de J. , excepto lo que no reconozcan. He dicho.

* * *

**Guerra**

* * *

**.**

**Agosto de 1977**

**.**

_Sea que nos guste o no nos guste, todo lo que está sucediendo en este momento es producto de las decisiones que tomamos en el pasado._

— _Deepak Chopra_

_._

* * *

**I.**

Remus dormitaba en un camastro oxidado, casi derrumbado por las marcas de garras que lo atravesaban. Incómodo, se revolvía entre las muchas almohadas que tenía tras su espalda, con una mueca de dolor mudo.

En la otra punta del arrumbado refugio, un joven intentaba controlar a un agitado Sirius, que gemía y apretaba los dientes cada vez que el otro intentaba tocarle el brazo. Sobre su piel había un corte limpio y muy profundo, que manaba sangre oscura.

— Sirius, quédate quieto. ¡Quieto! — le ordenó Peter, harto, jalando con fuerza de la zona sana de su brazo e inmovilizándolo contra la pared. Lo obligó a tomar asiento en una caja de madera dada vuelta y tomó con resolución un paño y su varita.

— Déjalo, Canuto, no molestes. — le recomendó James, a los pies de la cama de Remus. Tenía los brazos extendidos sobre la manta y la cara aplastada contra ellos, los anteojos torcidos. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero no estaba dormido.

Sirius gruñó, dándole paso libre a Peter, quién le limpió la herida y con un movimiento de su varita, la cerró. Durante sexto año, Peter se había esforzado al máximo por aprender curación, y robarle a Madame Pomfrey lo necesario para mantener a sus amigos de una pieza. James le había insistido que no era necesario, que se las apañaban bien, aunque ello no fuera del todo cierto. Más de una vez habían tenido que recurrir a la enfermería como último recurso.

— No es verdad. — decía Peter, obstinado. — Además, ustedes son gigantes y pueden hacer algo por Remus. Yo soy un inútil. Así, quedamos todos igualados.

James le daba una colleja y Sirius se burlaba de su sentimentalismo, pero al final, Peter sonreía al ver la mueca agradecida y culpable de Remus.

El silencio del refugio solo era interrumpido por el trinar de unos pájaros lejanos. Una vez que Sirius estuvo curado, se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados. El único aparentemente despierto era Peter, en el suelo sucio, apretándose con fuerza un dedo para que dejara de sangrar.

Unos pasos en la tierra húmeda los hizo saltar a todos, excepto a Remus, que seguía dormido con la boca abierta. Se miraron por una fracción de segundo en la que diseñaron un plan mudo. Se oyó cómo alguien se deshacía del alambrado.

En cuanto se escuchó un susurro, que apartaba con un manotazo de varita los hechizos protectores, James se apresuró a apartar con otro hechizo las tablas que tapiaban la ventana. Un enorme perro negro recién materializado saltó con gracia y se agazapó debajo del alfeizar, esperando a que los otros dos lo siguieran.

— Vuelve a tapiar la ventana, Pete — susurró James antes de treparse con agilidad y caer a la hierba recién amanecida. El perro lo miraba, expectante.

Peter se apartó el cabello de la frente con nerviosismo y agitó la varita —internamente rogaba que funcionara, no era muy bueno en hechizos no verbales—. En el momento en el que se oía como se forzaba la puerta, Peter se convirtió en una rata y correteó hasta esconderse tras la pata del camastro de Remus. Afuera, James y el perro aguzaban el oído, esperando.

Un hombre alto y larguirucho entró finalmente en el refugio, con la varita en mano y el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

— ¿Remus? — llamó sin necesidad.

El aludido no contestó. Se revolvió un poco entre las almohadas.

— Remus. — dijo esta vez con más firmeza el hombre, ya a medio camino del muchacho. Inspeccionó de una vez el refugio y se centró en el rostro de su hijo. Parecía casi ileso. Se acercó lo suficiente para sentarse a un costado del camastro y sacudirlo levemente por el hombro. — Remus.

Ahora sí, el aludido despertó de pronto, alarmado. Se incorporó y de su cara afloró una mueca de horror. Recorrió el lugar con nerviosismo, haciendo caso omiso a su padre que le preguntaba

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres algo? Mamá te va a preparar un buen desayuno. ¿Estás lastimado?

Pero Remus solo le prestó atención cuando vio a una rata trepada a una caja cercana a su cama, que hacía las veces de mesita de noche. La rata le hizo un gesto imperceptible con la cabeza, de espaldas al hombre, y Remus respiró aliviado.

* * *

**II.**

Alice había quedado con Dorcas y Frank para ir de compras al Callejón Diagon. Benji se había excusado, tenía que hacer no se qué con su hermano pequeño. Alice agradeció internamente que el joven no pudiera ir con ellos, no estaba muy de humor para aguantar a Dorcas al ataque.

Se sentía un poco incómoda paseando por la estrecha callejuela empedrada, sobre todo cuando pasaron por la esquina que daba al Callejón Knockturn. Evocó el recuerdo de su última y secreta aventura nocturna y notó como sus mejillas se encendían, y no precisamente porque hiciera calor. Maldijo su suerte para sus adentros y agradeció que sus acompañantes tuvieran un mejor tema para charlar.

— ¿Siempre estuvieron estos cartelitos espeluznantes? — preguntaba Dorcas con el ceño fruncido. Cada una de las tiendas tenía pegado en su escaparate una hoja morada con indicaciones en caso de emergencia. La firmaba el Ministerio de la Magia.

Frank se encogió de hombros.

— Creo que antes no le prestábamos atención.

Alice asintió. Ningún cartel parecía nuevo.

— De cualquier forma, es ridículo. ¿Ya leyeron? — se acercaron a Gambol & Japes, la tienda de chascos. Dorcas señaló un punto del letrero morado. — No abrir la puerta a personas desconocidas. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Los Mortífagos van a tocar timbre?

Frank se encogió nuevamente de hombros y las tomó del codo, cambiando de dirección.

— Mamá dice que como _El Profeta _solo genera terror, el Ministerio tiene que hacer algo para que la gente esté menos asustada. Algo es algo…

— Ey — protestó entonces Alice, soltándose. — ¿A dónde vamos?

— Pues… esto es deprimente. — tenía razón. El Callejón estaba casi vacío, y los carteles morados le ponían a Alice los pelos de punta. — Las invito un helado. — terminó Frank, señalando la tienda de Florean Fortescue.

— Eres el mejor. — declaró Dorcas reanudando el paso. No tardó en guiñarle un ojo a Alice, a espaldas del muchacho, invitándola a unirse.

La joven suspiró —Dorcas no cambiaba más— y se unió a ellos, no sin antes volver a sentir un retortijón en el estómago al pasar de nuevo por la boca del Callejón Knockturn y de ese maldito, maldito pub.

Al llegar a la heladería, se prometió a sí misma no volver a beber nunca más.

* * *

**III.**

— Buen día, señora Lupin. Qué alegría verla. ¿Qué tal, señor Lupin? Justo pasábamos por aquí y…

James parloteaba sin cesar a los complacidos padres de Remus, que se alegraban infinitamente que los amigos de su hijo fueran tan buenos y educados.

Sirius ahogaba una risita de vez en cuando, y se ganaba un codazo en las costillas por parte de Peter, que se concentraba en la muy utilizada cara que ponía cuando McGonagall los descubría: _señora, que yo no rompí un plato jamás._

Remus, detrás de los señores Lupin, miraba divertido como sus padres caían en el juego de James, haciéndoles creer que sabían que él estaba "enfermo" y que deseaban saber cómo se encontraba.

Los señores Lupin, encantados, conversaron de buena gana con los jóvenes, que habían conocido el verano anterior.

Finalmente Hope Lupin tomó a su marido por el brazo y se marcharon a la cocina, a preparar el almuerzo, dándoles a los chicos un respiro de su absurda pantomima.

— Por favor, saludemos a Cuernos, el sueño de las madres. — comentó Sirius en voz baja, socarrón. Esta vez se ganó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. — Ah, ahora vuelves a ser normal, claro…

— Cállate. — le espetó James, sentándose con la silla al revés. Apoyó los antebrazos en el respaldo y miró a Remus. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

El aludido se encogió un poco de hombros desde su mullido sofá raído.

— Como siempre. — de repente, recordó algo y puso una mueca de fastidio. — Menudo susto, idiotas. Creí que nos habían descubierto.

Sirius le palmeó la espalda, arrogante.

— Bah, estaba todo bajo control.

— No es cierto. — intervino Peter con una sonrisa. Mosquear a Sirius era un deporte que se disfrutaba de a tres, y no perdían oportunidad de practicar. — Si no hubiese sido por James, se iba todo a la mierda.

— ¡Yo fui el que nos salvó! ¿Cómo va a pensar algo éste? — replicó Sirius, bufando y haciendo señas exageradas hacia el pelinegro que retozaba cerca de Remus. — ¿Qué no ven que tiene el cerebro fundido por su pelirroja?

Los otros dos rieron ante la mirada fulminante que le dirigió James.

— Pero eso ocurrió hace siglos. — contestó Peter, rodando los ojos. — Y sigue siendo la mente maestra de nuestros planes.

— No, no — Sirius se acercó a Remus, fingiendo desesperación. — Su enfermedad ya alcanzó límites insospechados. ¡Vigila a Evans! ¡La vigila! — exclamó, zarandeando con teatro a Remus. — ¿Qué tan acosador es eso?

— Pulgas, deja en paz a Remus. — dijo James entre dientes. Peter soltó otra risita, esta vez sin disimular.

— ¿Es en serio? Sirius me lo dijo por lechuza, pero…

— En serio, soy testigo.

— James, Lily te va a matar si se entera.

— Eso mismo le dije yo.

— Pero… ¿cómo pudo…?

— Es la mejor parte: se está apareciendo ilegalmente en un barrio _muggle_. ¿A qué está demente?

— James, si Lily no te asesina, lo hará tu padre.

— ¿Pueden dejar de burlarse? — espetó James, harto. Sus amigos guardaron silencio un momento, esperando una explicación. — No soy un acosador. O tal vez sí. Solo quiero asegurarme que ella esté bien, ¿de acuerdo?

— En realidad, todo es porque no le respondió la lechuza — volvió a intervenir Sirius, hundiendo más el dedo en la herida.

— No hemos dicho que no lo hicieras por una buena causa. — le respondió Remus con suavidad, luego de dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Sirius. Conocía los arrebatos de su amigo, y cómo manejarlos. Unas palabras para apaciguarlo entre él y Peter, o acababan a puñetazos con Sirius, para descargarse y hacer luego como si nada ocurriera. Por lo general, el licántropo prefería la primera alternativa. — Solo que no está bien y… no es legal.

— Tampoco lo es convertirse en animago. — volvió a intervenir Peter, esta vez del lado de James. Éste le sonrió apenas y se acomodó los lentes redondos. Peter se encogió un poco de hombros y continuó. — Ya déjenlo. Si quiere acosar a Evans, está bien.

— Siempre y cuando no lo descubran. — finalizó Sirius, volviendo a su postura arrogante. Se ganó un nuevo golpe en la cabeza. — Cuernos, te estoy avisando…

James también sonrió, socarrón y alzó una ceja.

— Rétame.

Para suerte de Remus —Peter jamás se metía a separar a esos dos— sus padres regresaron, portaban una enorme fuente con una humeante tarta y una jarra llena de jugo de calabaza.

— ¿Están hambrientos, muchachos? — preguntó el amable Lyall Lupin, depositando la comida en la mesa.

James y Sirius acordaron tregua con la mirada, de esa manera de comunicarse que solo tenían ellos, y se abalanzaron sobre el apetecible almuerzo, ante una complacida Señora Lupin.

* * *

**IV.**

Una vez concluido el deprimente paseo por el Callejón Diagon, Alice, Frank y Dorcas retornaron a través de la red Flu a casa de Alice. La chimenea del Caldero Chorreante era la única chimenea pública que no había sido cerrada en Londres.

Aterrizaron en la salita, vacía. Dorcas se sacudió los vaqueros mientras su amiga echaba un vistazo para saber si su madre estaba en casa.

Cuando regresó —Billy roncaba en la cocina con la cara pegada al suelo— se encontró con sus amigos acomodados en la sala, hablando de Quidditch. Para variar.

— ¿Y?

— Nada, debe estar en el Ministerio. — Alice se sentó con ellos, apartándose el cabello del rostro.

— Le estaba diciendo a Dor que mi madre consiguió entradas para el final de la Liga, en Octubre. — le informó Frank, con resolución. — Ya sé que no te interesa demasiado, pero podríamos ir los cuatro, ¿no les parece?

Dorcas se mostró encantada.

— ¡Claro! — apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano, repentinamente pensativa. — ¿Creen que para ese momento estaremos muy atareados con el Escuadrón?

— No lo sé…

— Dicen que el curso es muy duro. — intervino Frank, haciendo una mueca. — Pero la verdad no lo sé. ¿Más duro que estudiar para los EXTASIS? No lo creo…

Los tres se sonrieron, recordando alguna de las más memorables escenas previas a los exámenes. Como esa vez que Frank se quedó dormido sobre el caldero, en la clase de pociones de los lunes por la mañana, luego de una noche frenética de libros, y le chamuscó los pies al profesor al derramar su poción. O la vez que a Alice le entró un ataque histérico porque no le salía transformar la mesa en un cerdo, y montó tal rabieta frente a la Profesora McGonagall que se marchó corriendo, desbordada de vergüenza. O aquella vez que Benji perdió los estribos y no soportó más que Alice recitara los hechizos antes de entrar al examen, como posesa y con los ojos cerrados y le dio de lleno en la coronilla con el libro más pesado que tenía. O esa vez que Dorcas…

— ¿Recuerdan cuando…? — pero Alice no pudo terminar la frase porque frente suyo, su amiga abrió mucho los ojos: miraba un punto detrás de su cabeza y empezó a dar saltitos en la silla con la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué…? — intentó preguntar Frank, pero giró la cabeza y también lo vio. Tres lechuzas se acercaban a toda velocidad por la ventana abierta de la salita, directo hacia ellos. A Alice se le atragantó un gritito en la garganta.

Las aves no detuvieron su vuelo dentro de la estancia, soltaron los tres sobres y emprendieron el regreso, perdiéndose más allá del jardín de los vecinos.

— Oh, por Merlín. — el comentario lastimero de Alice los hizo despertar y abalanzarse sobre los pergaminos sobre la mesa, cada uno llevaba su nombre.

Alice no supo cómo logró abrirlo, de tanto que le temblaban las manos. Tampoco supo como lo leyó. De pronto, la información ya estaba incrustada en su cerebro.

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas_

_APROBADOS_

_Extraordinario (E)_

_Supera las Expectativas (S)_

_Aceptable (A)_

_DESAPROBADOS_

_Insatisfactorio (I)_

_Desastroso (D)_

_Troglodita (T)_

_Resultados de Alice Fawley:_

_Encantamientos __**E**_

_Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras __**E**_

_Herbología __**E**_

_Pociones __**E**_

_Transformaciones __**S**_

— Oh, por Merlín. — repitió. Nadie había emitido sonido en los últimos segundos. — ¡Oh, por Merlín, puedo entrar al Escuadrón! ¡Lo logré!

Alice comenzó a dar saltos torpes sobre la silla, con el pergamino arrugado contra el pecho y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

El primero en volver en sí fue Frank. Se levantó de golpe y abrazó a Alice con fuerza.

— ¡Lo logramos!

Saltaron juntos, como chiquillos, por unos segundos, cuando Alice recordó a Dorcas. Se separó del joven —las manos vacías le picaron— y la miró, preguntando en silencio. El rostro de su amiga estaba serio, como casi nunca, y a Alice le dio un vuelco al corazón. ¿Y si no lo había conseguido?

Pero Dorcas abrió mucho los ojos, de nuevo, y exclamó

— ¡Lo hicimos!

Más saltos, y más abrazos, que les impidió ver que nuevas lechuzas aparecían y atravesaban la ventana abierta. Esta vez, insistentes, las aves les picotearon el cabello, reclamando atención.

— ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué…?

Tenían el sello del Ministerio de la Magia. Se apresuraron a desanudar las cartas de sus portadoras, que enseguida emprendieron vuelo.

Esta vez, la euforia permitió a Alice desdoblar el pergamino con mayor facilidad.

_Ministerio de la Magia_

_Departamento de Seguridad Mágica_

_Estimada señorita Fawley:_

_Es de nuestro agrado informarle que usted ha sido admitida como parte del Escuadrón de Aurores del Ministerio de la Magia. _

_Le solicitamos tenga a bien presentarse en nuestras instalaciones el día 11 de Septiembre a las 11 horas para iniciar los cursos de capacitación._

_Sin más, la saluda muy atentamente_

_Alastor Moody_

_Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores._

Esta vez fue Dorcas la primera en romper el silencio.

— Bueno, ahora sí: es real. Somos Aurores.

— Aurores en entrenamiento. — la corrigió Frank, con ambos pergaminos en el puño.

— Increíble. — Alice lo dijo más para sí misma que para el resto, pero se sentía inmensamente feliz. Se había demostrado que podía lograr lo que quisiera. Las dudas comenzaban de a poco, a ceder terreno en su mente.

— Intercambiemos. — propuso Dorcas, presa de la emoción. Frank le cedió sus notas, Dorcas se las dio a ella, y las de Alice pararon en manos del muchacho.

Alice rió cuando vio el pergamino de su amiga.

— ¿Pociones? Quién lo creería… — Era su única "S": Dorcas nunca le había terminado de tomar la mano a eso de mezclar cosas viscosas en un caldero, según sus propias palabras.

La aludida le sacó la lengua y le arrebató las notas de su amiga a Frank.

— Lo mismo digo. ¿Transformaciones? — la picó, al ver su "S". Alice se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

— No fue culpa mía, es que…

— Ya, no te molestes. De cualquier forma, nunca superaremos al perfecto Frank. — también le sacó la lengua al chico y le mostró a Alice sus notas. — Ni una S, el muy desgraciado. Todas E.

Se ganó una mirada envidiosa por parte de Dorcas, que Frank intentó calmar encogiéndose de hombros.

— No es para tanto. ¿Cómo vamos a festejar?

Alice supo que al fin, el día comenzaba a verse bien.

* * *

**V.**

James conseguía aproximadamente una hora cada tres o cuatro días para visitar a Lily Evans entre las sombras. No decía ni una palabra, solo le echaba una mirada a Sirius y se marchaba hacia el jardín trasero de su casa. Volvía al poco tiempo. En su pequeña ausencia, Sirius se encargaba fundamentalmente de que Dorea no lo notara, —Charlus por lo general regresaba del trabajo hacia la noche, y James siempre se marchaba por la tarde— y de darle la lata a su amigo al regresar.

Pero James lo seguía haciendo con regularidad, casi con la misma que besaba la frente a su madre, o le pedía a su padre que le indicara las últimas novedades médicas de Dorea. No mejoraba.

Luego de un poco tiempo, —y unas muy comprensivas lechuzas de Remus, _porque después de luna llena se pone en sus días, _solía decir Sirius— el joven frenó un poco sus comentarios insidiosos al respecto de las visitas fugaces y acosadoras de James. De cualquier forma, volvía a sacarlo a relucir cuando estaban solos, hartos de estar encerrados y con muchas ganas de volver a las andadas.

— Oye, Cuernos — empezaba siempre, la sonrisa arrogante presente. — ¿En Hogwarts también piensas acosarla o es solo por el verano?— James lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero Sirius no se amedrentaba. No por nada era un Black.

— Mira que si tu cerebro sigue fundido, buscaremos a otro para acompañarnos este año. Es el último y debemos dejar recuerdos de los mejores, ¿no crees?

— ¿Snape habrá conseguido un buen shampoo? Quiero creer que si piensas molestar a Quejicus…

— Así que, como ya eres todo un chico maduro, ¿nada de emborracharse los sábados en la torre de astronomía? Peter se va a decepcionar, Cuernos.

Y los comentarios seguían. Sirius había pasado un verano horrible, y atravesar los últimos días de las vacaciones lo estaba poniendo más y más ansioso. Sabía que no podía culpar a James, que Dorea lo necesitaba —y en las noches más oscuras, a Sirius le reconfortaba saber que también lo necesitaba a él— y que para su amigo la salud de su madre era lo más importante. Y el bienestar de la pelirroja, claro. Pero ocultar sus reales pensamientos tras un torrente de ironía y groserías era parte del encanto de ser Sirius Black.

El día que llegaron las lechuzas de Hogwarts, James se encontraba donde su escurridiza pelirroja. Ya había aprendido a aparecerse por distintos lugares del vecindario _muggle_ donde Lily vivía, y se conocía los menos concurridos. También, gracias a la experiencia, había aprendido a llevar consigo la capa para volverse invisible. Todavía se le dificultaba un poco aparecerse con ella puesta —siempre acababa por salirse un brazo o una pierna—, era muy útil para pasearse por el jardincito de los Evans con soltura y, naturalmente, sin ser visto.

En aquellos días había conocido a Lily de una forma totalmente diferente a la que solía mostrar en Hogwarts.

Por empezar, había visto a su hermana, esa de la que nunca hablaba. Era alta, muy alta, y delgada, con facciones pronunciadas y no muy agraciada. Era la antítesis de Lily. James la había escuchado hablar pocas veces, pero siempre parecía enfadada o molesta. Ignoraba a su hermana olímpicamente y arrugaba la nariz en su presencia. El joven se sentía muy irritado con esa chica tan vanidosa. ¿Cómo alguien podía no querer a Lily?

Sus padres eran otro cantar. La madre era idéntica a su hermana, pero las facciones más redondeadas, una estatura más baja y unos penetrantes ojos verdes, como los de Lily. Su padre también era tan alto como su hermana, pero poco más compartían en común. Era igualito a Lily. El cabello pelirrojo empezaba a faltarle en la coronilla, y se desteñía sobre sus orejas, pero tenía la misma sonrisa que la joven, y sus mismas expresiones.

James hubiese podido quedarse observando escenas familiares todo el verano. Luego, culpable, recordaba a Dorea y emprendía el regreso, no sin antes prometerse que volvería al cabo de unos pocos días. Y siempre regresaba.

Ese día James se llevó una sorpresa al llegar a la casa de los Evans, bien envuelto en su capa. Lily estaba en el jardín delantero, sentada en el escalón de la entrada, como la había visto la primera vez, pero no estaba sola. Junto a ella estaba su amiga, esa chica menudita de Hufflepuff, la que nunca recordaba su nombre. Las dos tenían el semblante serio, y se recogían las piernas con los brazos.

James se acercó casi sin respirar.

— Entonces… ¿los has convencido? — decía Lily cabizbaja. No miraba a su amiga, tenía la vista fija en el cielo límpido de Agosto.

— Por ahora sí. — la otra chica suspiró. — Mi madre quiere que termine mis estudios. Me apoyó y me dijo que era ridículo irse antes.

Lily apoyó la mejilla contra su rodilla y miró a su amiga, parecía sonreír.

— Pero en Irlanda hay Academias de Magia, supongo que…. — se detuvo al ver la sonrisa avergonzada de su amiga. — No se los dijiste.

— No.

— Vaya, eso fue inteligente. — Lily se sentó bien y estiró las piernas. — Bueno, eso te da un año más. — su amiga la imitó y apoyó su cuerpo en los brazos extendidos para atrás, asintiendo. — Ya pensaremos qué hacer después.

Hubo una breve pausa. James no se perdía detalle.

— Porque… — continuó Lily, volviendo la vista al cielo. — No quieres irte, ¿verdad?

— Claro que no. — susurró la aludida, empujando levemente a Lily, en señal de reproche.

Se escuchó como una voz femenina las llamaba desde dentro. Las dos se miraron antes de levantarse de un salto e ingresar a la casa.

James se quedó afuera, intentando juntar más pedacitos de esa Lily serena y comprensiva, esa que a su vez, no le permitía conocerla, no dejaba que él se acercara.

* * *

**VI.**

Dorcas hizo un gracioso saludo militar hacia ellos y se perdió en una bocanada de fuego verde y hollín.

Alice y Frank se miraron por el rabillo del ojo, y apartaron la vista enseguida, avergonzados, cuando se quedaron solos. El joven se acercó de dos zancadas a la chimenea de la sala, y cuando extendió el brazo para tomar sus polvos flú de la bolsita sobre la repisa, al otro lado de la sala la puerta de entrada se abrió y penetró por ella una mujer esbelta de largo cabello negro.

— ¡Mamá! — chilló Alice, acercándose a toda prisa, agitaba los pergaminos encerrados en su puño. — Tengo los resultados de los EXTASIS, ¡pasé!

Su madre quedó estática en el rellano, con el paraguas en la mano, —había empezado una lluvia finita y molesta cuando los chicos regresaron del Callejón Diagon— y el rostro congelado en una mueca indescifrable. Alice no lo notó, y la abrazó con fuerza, tan contenta con sus resultados. Pero Frank si se dio cuenta de ello, y alejó con lentitud su mano de los polvo flú, frunciendo el ceño.

— Qué bien, cariño. — farfulló la señora Fawley, dándole una torpe palmadita en la espalda a su hija. La apartó y dejó el paraguas y el sobretodo a un lado. Cuando volteó, ignorando la felicidad de Alice, reparó en el muchacho. — Ah, hola, Frank.

El aludido hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pero Alice, como siempre que estaba entusiasmada, siguió hablando casi frenéticamente

— Solo una S. En Transformaciones, era evidente. ¿Y sabes? ¡Frank no tuvo ninguna S! Puros Extraordinarios. Dorcas acaba de irse, también aprobó muy bien. Ya recibimos las lechuzas del Ministerio, y…

— ¿Qué? — preguntó su madre, dejándose caer en una silla y entornando los ojos. En silencio, Frank se colocó detrás de Alice, que continuaba de pie.

— Pues, eso. Ya recibimos las indicaciones de la Oficina de Aurores.

— Alice. — la mujer masticó el nombre de la joven casi con violencia. Frank se acercó un poco más, fulminándola con la mirada. — Esto no es lo que hemos hablado. Todavía tienes otras opciones.

Alice solo tenía ojos para su madre. Pateó el piso con impotencia y cerró los puños.

— ¡Mamá! — protesto, enojada. — Hice los EXTASIS para esto. Esperé este momento por casi dos años. ¡Quiero ser Auror! — La mirada de su madre se endureció, y en un arrebato inconsciente, Frank le tomó la mano a Alice con disimulo. Ésta suspiró y se calmó un poco. — Es lo que tengo que hacer. Todos mis amigos entrarán en el Escuadrón. Yo también.

A Frank le sorprendió la determinación feroz de su amiga, enfrentándose a su madre. Todavía tenía la imagen fresca de dudas y temor. Le dirigió un apretón cariñoso y Alice sonrió apenas, pero no se volteó.

— Bien. — dijo entonces la mujer, tapándose los ojos con la mano. — Bien. — repitió, furiosa. — ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Bien. — retiró la mano y taladró a su hija con la mirada. — Te va a arrepentir de esto, Alice, escúchame bien. No es para ti. Te vas a arrepentir y será muy tarde.

Y sin una palabra más, se levantó, con esa maldita elegancia que hacía rabiar a Alice, y se marchó sin volver a mirarla, haciendo mucho ruido con los zapatos de tacón.

Fuera, la lluvia aumentó su intensidad y comenzó a golpetear las ventanas, exigiendo furiosa poder entrar.

Alice permaneció en su lugar, la mano de Frank aferrando la suya de un lado, del otro, los pergaminos que la hacían a la vez ser tan feliz, y estar tan confundida.

— Ven. — le susurró Frank entonces, tirando del brazo y llevándola hasta la habitación. Iba a tener que avisarle a su propia madre que se iba a demorar. Alice lo necesitaba.

* * *

**VII.**

James se alejó de la casa de los Evans al cabo de un rato, cuando tuvo la certeza de que Lily no volvería a salir. Anduvo deambulando por el jardín y echando vistazos hacia la ventana, pero no logró escuchar nada más que valiera la pena.

La hermana de Lily trataba a la chica Hufflepuff igual que a la pelirroja. James se preguntó si era antipática siempre o si sus padres no se daban cuenta lo mal educada que era su hija.

Finalmente comenzó a alejarse, con las manos en los bolsillos, con esa sensación agridulce que se instalaba en su garganta cada vez que terminaba una de sus furtivas excursiones. Sabía que se estaba pasando. Era consciente que era una locura espiar a alguien y más si ese alguien era Lily Evans que había demostrado ampliamente su capacidad de ponerlo en su sitio en más de una ocasión. Y sin embargo, James no podía evitar regresar, escapar del ambiente enfermo y depresivo de su casa, donde veía la sonrisa de su madre romperse cada día más, y los susurros de su padre cada vez más preocupados. Necesitaba un escape, y la casa de los Evans se había convertido en una especie de refugio. Si no se aparecía, era capaz de emborracharse el resto de las vacaciones y no recuperar la consciencia hasta regresar a Hogwarts.

Se sonrió al doblar en la esquina: estaba seguro que Sirius hubiese preferido esa salida a sus problemas que su merodeo ridículo. Y aún así, el no lo hacía. Se sentía mal por su amigo, él la estaba pasando casi tan mal como James, encerrado en la casa y cuidando de Dorea, con pocas botellas vacías y muchos momentos de tensión, pero a veces, James no era capaz de pensar más que en sí mismo. Y esos instantes le creaban la fantasía de estar más cerca de la pelirroja. Esa era la sensación dulce. La amarga venía cuando recordaba que todo era un burdo y volátil espejismo.

James suspiró, un poco asfixiado por la capa para volverse invisible. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no reparó todo lo que había caminado hasta que, una cuadra más allá, pudo escuchar el gorjeo del agua corriendo. Se acercó con dificultad, caminado cada vez más en tierra pantanosa, y logró pararse frente a un río verdoso, arrugado y marchito, que serpenteaba por sobre un conjunto de casas mucho más deterioradas que las que rodeaban el hogar de los Evans. En ese punto del vecindario, todo se veía un poco más gris.

Buscando aire, James se quitó la capa, luego de cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera prestando atención. No había mucha gente y, las pocas personas de alrededor, estaban muy concentrados en sus propios asuntos.

James se sentó en una roca grande y mohosa, en la orilla del río. Se olía un persistente hedor a humedad. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se quedó inmóvil por un buen rato, azotado por la brisa acuosa y el lodo crujiendo bajo sus pies.

Aquel verano había sido devastador para su carácter. Su madre, la guerra, el entorno, todo, lo había hecho crecer y prestar atención a cosas que antes no le interesaba, o no creía importante. En el fondo, el agobio lo estaba matando y solo quería regresar a Hogwarts, a las clases, a las bromas, a romper reglas inútiles. Extrañaba un poco a sus amigos —por esa misma época, durante los dos veranos anteriores, los cuatro habían pasado las últimas dos semanas de vacaciones en su casa; pero esa vez, por petición de Charlus y para no exaltar a Dorea, seguían separados— y, para qué negarlo, deseaba el aura de protección que irradiaba el hecho de estar dentro del colegio.

La tarde empezaba a caer sobre el río, mezclando el verde con hebras de sol. James finalmente se incorporó, con cuidado de no patinar con el fango, y le dio la espalda a aquel río deprimente, emprendiendo la retirada con la capa doblada bajo el brazo.

Caminó muy poco, una cuadra volviendo a la urbanidad, y se metió en una callejuela lateral arrumbada con intención de desaparecer. No había nadie —se hacía de noche y la calle era muy angosta y muy corta— por lo que James se metió entre dos casas, cubriéndose parcialmente y se concentró en su propio hogar. Pero unos segundos antes de aparecerse al fin, del lado de enfrente, dos casas más allá, una figura negra salió, nerviosa y cabizbaja, emprendiendo la marcha hacia el lado opuesto a James. El muchacho podría haberlo reconocido a una distancia aún mayor. La nariz aguileña, el cabello grasiento hasta los hombros. El odio que generaba su sola presencia en James.

Era Snape.

* * *

**VIII.**

Frank cerró con cuidado la puerta tras sí, pero Alice continuó como una autómata hasta su cama, donde se tumbó boca abajo, hundiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada como hacía siempre. El joven suspiró y arrastró la silla del escritorio hasta la cabecera de la cama, donde se sentó con los codos en las rodillas.

— Alice.

La chica no contestó, incluso sabiendo lo ridícula que era la situación. En ese momento incluso olvidó lo mucho que le gustaba que Frank dijera su nombre, solo deseaba quedarse allí para siempre, asfixiada.

— Alice…

Ya empezaba a notar como se le acababa el aire y la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— Al…

Gruñó entre las almohadas y Frank, al obtener al fin una respuesta, echó todo su cuerpo para atrás, suspirando.

— Vamos, Al, no seas tonta. Háblame.

Alice permitió que la sangre acumulada en el rostro comenzara a darle comezón en los ojos antes de volver a gruñir y enfrentarse a su amigo.

— Lo siento. — refunfuñó, la mitad contra las mantas. Frank le regaló esa sonrisa con la que Alice fantaseaba que algún día fuera solo de ella. Toda la cara le ardía y le picaba. Se removió, incómoda, sobre la cama: Frank, aún recostado sobre el respaldo, estaba muy, muy cerca.

Él alzó las cejas, incitándola a continuar. Alice suspiró y desvió la mirada.

— Alice, te conozco. Dímelo todo. Los dos sabemos que no puedes ocultar este tipo de cosas.

Era cierto. Y Frank lo había comprobado en más de una ocasión. Alice era reservada y hasta algo tímida con personas que no conocía. Le había tomado mucho tiempo llegar a confiar en sus actuales amigos, pero, una vez que lo hizo —nunca supo el momento exacto, solo sucedió de pronto— se entregó a ellos tal y como era en realidad. Y eso no incluía solamente su mala leche — como no se cansaba de repetirle Dorcas— y su mal humor, también esos pequeños detalles que la hacían única, que la hacían Alice. Y entre ellos estaba su inevitable tendencia a la verborragia cuando se sentía insegura, o nerviosa por alguna razón. Frank lo sabía, y ella también, y entre los dos se deslizaron ciento de imágenes en las que estaban en la Sala Común, en algún pasillo olvidado, en el Gran Comedor, en los jardines, en cualquier lugar, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que en ese momento: abrir su alma a otro sin miedo a ser pisoteada.

Alice tomó aire y comenzó.

— Es que no lo sé. — la sonrisa serena e interesada de Frank la instó a continuar. — Mi madre no quiere que sea Auror.

Frank asintió y regresó a su posición anterior, apoyado sobre sus rodillas y taladrando a Alice —o así lo sentía ella— con sus profundos ojos negros.

— Si, eso se notó en la sala. La pregunta es por qué.

— Eso también me lo pregunto yo. Y es lo que no sé. El año pasado no había sido tan contundente, pero ya ves… — se encogió un poco de hombros, impotente. — A medida que avanzó séptimo y mi decisión no cambió, empezó a insinuarlo. Y este verano ha empeorado.

Frank se pasó la mano por el rostro antes de contestar, muy cuidadosamente.

— Pero… no entiendo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿verdad? Es decir, ya tenemos un pie dentro del Escuadrón, ¿por qué querría ahora hacerte desistir?

La joven sonrió con nerviosismo y paseó su mirada por la habitación, evitando deliberadamente los ojos de Frank. Se retiró un corto mechón que le caía cerca del ojo.

— Creo que sabe que estuve dudando. Quiso aprovechar mi indecisión. — suspiró. — Supongo que verme tan resuelta la descolocó y por eso montó la escenita.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado? — inquirió Frank con el ceño fruncido. — Hablas como si tu madre tuviera un plan macabro que…

— No conoces a mi madre. — lo interrumpió Alice, ahora más segura. Permitió que su voz sonara tan sarcástica como quiso. — Es la reina de los ardides. Si quiere lograr algo, hará lo necesario para alcanzarlo.

— Se parece a ti entonces — dijo Frank, relajando los hombros y sonriendo casi con burla, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Pero su amiga no sonrió.

— No. Somos muy diferentes.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que el chico comprendió que había metido la pata.

— Lo siento, Al, no quise…

— No es nada. Solo que no me gusta que me comparen con mi madre. Es todo.

Frank asintió y no dijo nada. Alice se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su cama, pero esta vez boca arriba. Se acomodó con los brazos tras la nuca y perdió la mirada en la ventana. Permanecieron unos minutos abandonados en sus propias reflexiones, cómodos con la compañía del otro. Como otras tantas veces.

Frank fue el primero en romper el silencio, susurrando para no quebrar el ambiente.

— Oye, Al, respecto al Escuadrón… — Alice volteó la cabeza para observarlo. — Entonces, ¿ya no tienes más dudas? ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

— No es tan simple. — musitó ella, al cabo de un rato. — Tengo miedo.

— Todos lo tenemos, ya te dije la otra vez.

— Déjame terminar. Sí, tengo miedo. Y es probable que, sin toda esa presión de afuera, hubiese elegido un futuro diferente. Pero comprendí que las cosas se dieron así, y es lo que debo hacer. No estaría conforme en otro lugar, ¿no crees?

— Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor.

Alice le dedicó una sonrisa enorme, cargada de esperanza.

* * *

**IX.**

Sirius lo esperaba cruzado de brazos, apoyado sobre el dintel de la puerta de entrada.

— Ya sé, ya sé, lo siento. Se me pasó la hora, pero no vas a creer lo que…

— No es eso lo que voy a decirte. — espetó Sirius de mal modo. — Dorea tuvo una recaída.

Sin aviso previo, sin tacto. Sirius no se andaba con rodeos con las cosas realmente importantes. James tuvo que digerir por una fracción de segundo las palabras de su amigo para entender a qué se refería.

— ¿Qué?

— Está en su habitación ahora.

Un segundo más para tragar saliva con dificultad. Su cuerpo reaccionó mucho antes que su cabeza. Cuando llegó a la habitación de su madre, un sudor frío le envolvía el pecho y las manos le temblaban vergonzosamente. Supo que había corrido hasta allí solo porque estaba agitado, y Sirius tardó unos instantes en alcanzarlo. Él siempre había sido el más rápido.

— ¿Mamá? — preguntó con cautela, ingresando en la estancia. Una vez dentro se dio cuenta que, además de un delgado bulto de cabello gris envuelto entre las manta de la cama, también se encontraba allí una figura derrotada, miraba por la ventana.

— Está dormida. — respondió Charlus sin necesidad, y sin voltearse. En ese momento, llegó Sirius, quién en silencio, se colocó a su sombra.

— ¿Cómo está? — soltó James, bloqueado de cualquier otro pensamiento. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la cama, donde Dorea dormía, al parecer, con tranquilidad.

Charlus volteó y su hijo notó que tenía su antigua pipa en la mano. Había estado fumando. Hacía años que no lo hacía, Dorea lo reprobaba.

— La estabilizaron. — dijo con parquedad. James intercambió una muda mirada con Sirius, comunicándose como solían hacerlo. Su padre no parecía en este mundo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó esta vez James, sin poder contenerse. Se acercó nervioso hasta la cabecera de la cama y observó el sueño de su madre. Charlus se tomó un momento para responder.

— No lo saben. — suspiró y asió con fuerza la pipa. — No lo saben.

Se sucedió una nueva conversación de miradas antes de que Sirius interviniera.

— Charlus, vamos al jardín, a tomar aire. — se acercó al hombre, pero este frunció el ceño y sacudió un poco la cabeza.

— No. Estoy bien. — echó una última ojeada a la ventana antes de proseguir. — Iré a fumar un momento. — dirigió su mirada hacia la cama, con los ojos vidriosos. — A Dorea no le agrada el olor a pipa.

— Está bien. — convino su hijo, con toda la atención puesta en su madre.

Ya en la puerta, Charlus se volteó hacia James y señaló la mesita de noche.

— Ah, llegaron lechuzas para ustedes. Supongo que son de Hogwarts.

Y sin más, se marchó con el paso errático y el corazón herido.

James manoteó sin ver hasta dar con los pergaminos y le tendió el correspondiente a Sirius. Éste se acomodó en el sillón cercano, que contaba con todas las comodidades para que Dorea lo usara cuando lo deseara.

James se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sin dejar de vigilar el sueño de su madre, a la par que rompía el sobre sin miramientos, para hacer algo con las manos. Al suelo cayeron tres hojas de pergamino. Extrañado por la cantidad, el muchacho las recogió y las miró.

En la primera, estaba la lista de materiales de séptimo año, como era usual. En la segunda, lo confirmaban como capitán del equipo de Quidditch. Pero fue la tercera la que lo hizo olvidar por un momento de su madre y levantar la vista asombrado hacia Sirius.

— Pulgas… ¡Me dieron el Premio Anual!

Sirius parpadeó antes de soltar

— ¿Qué?

Los ojos abiertos de James indicaban que no bromeaba en absoluto. Sirius farfulló una incoherencia y empezó a reírse.

— ¿Tu? ¿Es en serio? Dumbledore está perdido si te dio a ti… — pero se calló al escuchar un suave quejido, seguido de un fútil intento de aclararse la garganta. Se acercó como un rayo a la cabecera de la cama.

Dorea abrió los ojos y los observó maternalmente.

— James… — musitó, conmovida. — ¿Es en serio?

Todo intento de burla murió en ese momento, al ver la expresión chispeante de Dorea ante la noticia. James asintió con torpeza.

— Oh… ¡un premio anual! ¡Cariño, estoy tan orgullosa! — la mujer logró deshacerse de las mantas y liberar los brazos, extendiéndolos hacia su hijo, que azorado le devolvió el abrazo con algo de culpa.

— Maravilloso. — comentó Sirius, haciendo una mueca para que solo lo viera su amigo. — Iré a avisarle a Charlus que despertaste, Dorea.

La mujer se acomodó sobre los almohadones y le sonrió llena de arrugas. Le tomó la mano a Sirius sin dudar y le dio un apretón suave antes de soltarlo.

— También estoy orgullosa de ti, Sirius. Eres el mejor hijo adoptivo.

— Lo sé. — le respondió, pagado de sí mismo. Pero James y Dorea lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que realmente estaba agradecido.

James se puso de pie.

— Vamos a buscar a papá, ¿sí? Quédate aquí.

— No pienso moverme.

El joven depositó el reglamentario beso en la frente de su madre y los dos se marcharon con rapidez.

Caminando por el pasillo, algo incómodos por la escena en la habitación de Dorea —los dos se conocían como hermanos, pero odiaban hablar de sus sentimientos más profundos; se entendían solo con miradas— Sirius, con las manos en los bolsillos, recordó lo que le había dicho James al llegar.

— ¿Qué me ibas a contar cuando apareciste?

— Ah. — la mandíbula de James se tensó. — Esto va a encantarte. Me crucé con Snape.

— ¿Con nuestro querido grasiento favorito?

— Sí. Y creo que vive en el mismo barrio que Lily.

* * *

**X.**

Toda la casa tenía un persistente olor a humedad. No era muy grande, y tampoco era cómoda: estaba sucia, el aire viciado y los muebles rotos. Un muchacho encorvado, con la piel cetrina, el semblante endurecido, entró casi sin hacer ruido, contenía la respiración. Nada se movió para recibirlo. A pesar del ambiente sofocado y denso, él no se quitó el sobretodo negro que tenía puesto y se dirigió con resolución hacia la sala.

Había muchos, muchísimos libros antiguos y raídos en la biblioteca de la casa. El silencio era tan grande que Severus Snape podía escuchar el sonido del propio latir de su corazón, martilleándole los oídos. Se acercó a un estante y movió el único libro que no tenía una gruesa capa de polvo. Al instante la biblioteca cedió paso a un rellano diminuto, que daba hacia unas escaleras estrechas y tambaleantes. Severus se apartó de un manotazo nervioso los cabellos negros que caían lacios hasta su barbilla y subió con una asombrosa rapidez muda. En la pequeña estancia superior, la limpieza era un poco mayor. La alfombra estaba vieja, pero por lo demás, seguía en buenas condiciones. El papel de la pared no había corrido la misma suerte: la humedad había llegado hasta allí, lograba despegar varias partes, dejando a la vista los ladrillos enmohecidos. No había ningún mueble a la vista. Sólo un colchón desnudo, con las mantas vueltas a un lado.

Elieen estaba apoyada en el marco de la diminuta ventana, que daba a un callejón sin salida. Miraba de costado el paisaje imperturbable, con aire ausente. El cabello negro estaba tan alborotado que parecían pequeños rulos sobre su cabeza. Se esforzaba por tapar con él la sombra oscura que atravesaba su pómulo izquierdo.

Severus se acercó con cautela y la volteó, tomándola del brazo. Ella, acostumbrada a finalmente obedecer, no puso reparo. Se sorprendió al ver la cara de su hijo. Había algo indescifrable en sus ojos negros.

— ¿Severus? — susurró Elieen, con la voz ronca de no utilizarla. El aludido presionó más el brazo de su madre y la acercó a su cara.

— Escúchame — bisbiseó él, con la cara contraída. — Tienes que irte.

— ¿Qué? — balbuceó su madre, parpadeando. — ¿A dónde?

— No lo sé. Solo vete.

— Pero Severus… — el joven no la dejó terminar. Con la mano libre tomó la de su madre y le depositó una bolsa marrón que sacó rápidamente del bolsillo de su túnica.

— Vete. — ordenó con dureza. La soltó. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y los nudillos blancos de apretar las manos vacías. Elieen lo observó, estupefacta, con la bolsa colgando de la muñeca.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— ¡Vete! — rugió Severus, perdiendo los estribos. Se arrojó al nudo de mantas en el suelo y sacó de entre ellas una varita delgada y oscura. Era la varita de su madre. Se acercó de nuevo a la inmóvil mujer y volvió a hundir los dedos en la piel blanca del brazo. Elieen no dijo nada. Se aferró a la bolsa y a su varita y se dejó arrastrar por su hijo escaleras abajo en el más completo silencio. Severus parecía furioso.

Atravesaron la salita y llegaron a la puerta de casa. El muchacho la entreabrió, echando una ojeada al exterior. Lo que vio debió conformarlo, puesto que de un tirón la abrió del todo y le hizo una seña a su madre para que saliera. Elieen se limitó a mirarlo, sin parpadear. Le temblaba el labio inferior.

— Vete. — dijo Severus una vez más, con la voz ronca. — Vete antes de que despierte.

— Severus…

Él no se inmutó. La presión sobre el picaporte que aún sostenía aumentaba considerablemente.

— Sal del país. No vuelvas a buscarme.

Elieen no se movió. Lo miró a los ojos por un tiempo indefinido, tiempo que a Severus le pareció eterno. Finalmente, su mirada se despegó en la de su hijo y se clavó en un punto perdido de la calle. El joven se aseguró que tuviera la bolsa con todos los galleons que había estado juntando los últimos dos años y la varita, y esperó a que su madre se marchara. Pero ella seguía inmóvil, a excepción de su tembloroso labio inferior. Severus iba a volver a exigirle que se fuera, cuando la mujer se movió por fin. Estiró un brazo, aún con la vista clavada en la casa de en frente, y deslizó sus dedos por la pálida mejilla de su hijo.

Cuando la retiró, un hormigueo recorrió la zona donde Elieen había intentado por última vez demostrar un cariño imposible, uno que ella nunca aprendió a tener.

Con la mejilla vacía, Severus observó, conteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta, cómo su madre se perdía calle abajo, con su andar tambaleante, aferrada a su bolsa y a su varita como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y sin mirar ni una vez atrás.

Cerró la puerta con el puño apretado y respiró paz por un segundo. Ahora solo quedaba encargarse de Tobías. No iba a ser para nada difícil. No si seguía durmiendo preso del soporífero efecto del alcohol. Para lograrlo, no necesitaba ni magia ni una gran determinación, como con su madre. Solo tenía que dar un golpe certero.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Y he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Las cosas se están enredando, ¿a que si? _

_En fin, quisiera agradecerle especialmente a SerenaMileto por sus reviews, ¡muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!_

_Muy bien, nos veremos en Septiembre de 1977. ¡Hasta pronto!_

_Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

**Ccii Tnks.**


	4. Septiembre de 1977

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de J. , excepto lo que no reconozcan. He dicho.

* * *

**Guerra**

* * *

**.**

**Septiembre de 1977**

**.**

_Nada está definitivamente terminado entre los hombres, todas las cosas se detienen sólo para comenzar de nuevo._

— _Yoritomo Tashi_

**.**

* * *

**I.**

Una muchacha bajita caminaba apresurada, hacía volar a la niña que tomaba de la mano junto con sus respectivos equipajes.

Marlenne estaba nerviosa y enfadada consigo misma a partes iguales. Se había quedado terriblemente dormida, eran once menos veinte y su hermana no estaba por la labor de ir más rápido.

— Por Merlín, ¡apúrate! — siseó a la niña, mirándola por encima del hombro. Marilyn parecía aterrada. La joven suspiró, con pesar, pero no amainó el paso.

Atravesaron a toda prisa el andén nueve y tres cuartos, casi sin fijarse si había algún _muggle_ observando, y se detuvieron a un costado para recuperar el aliento.

Marlenne era, al menos, media cabeza más baja que el resto de las chicas de su año. Incluso las más pequeñas. Tenía unos ojos verdes increíbles, atigrados, casi embarrados, escondidos bajo un tupido flequillo rizado y castaño. Mientras respiraba por la boca y se aseguraba con una mano que su corazón no decidiera salirse de su pecho, volvió a mirar a su hermana. Marilyn tenía once años e iba a iniciar su primer curso en Hogwarts. Era tan esmirriada que parecía que iba a volarse a la más ligera brisa. Tenía la maldición familiar de ser extremadamente baja; cuando las personas la veían, le echaban máximo siete u ocho años. Miraba todo con asombro, sin soltarse de su hermana mayor, buscando refugio tras su figura.

Marlenne entendía a la perfección lo que, suponía, estaba sintiendo la pequeña, tantas cosas nuevas, y todas de pronto. Pero el reloj apremiaba, y ya eran once menos diez. Le dio un apretón a Marilyn para darle ánimos y retomó la caminata, directo hacia el vagón más cercano.

A pesar de su tamaño, la joven era muy dada a la actividad física, y con un poco de esfuerzo, logró subir los dos pesadísimos baúles, aunque para ello tuviera que soltar a su hermana. Marilyn, aterrada, se quedó tiesa esperándola abajo, con la cabeza gacha escondiéndose tras su largo y lacio cabello. Había heredado el mismo color que su madre, dos tonos más claros que el de Marlenne.

— Ven. — le indicó ella al fin, volviendo a tenderle la mano. La niña no tardó ni un segundo y pronto estuvieron en el pasillo del tren, arrastrando el equipaje. Marilyn no emitía palabra, muy cerca de su hermana pero sin perderse detalle. Marlenne espiaba por las ventanas de los compartimientos para encontrar alguno vacío, pero todo lo que pudo conseguir fue uno que ocupaba solo un niño rubio que miraba por la ventana. Abrió la puerta de un tirón.

— Hola — dijo, intentando ser amable. El niño la miró, asombrado, con unos enormes ojos celestes. ¿Es que todos los niños tenían ojos gigantes en ese colegio? — Lo siento, pero el tren va lleno. ¿Te molestaría si mi hermana se queda aquí? — Marlenne tiró de Marilyn para que dejara de esconderse detrás suyo. La niña siguió muda, pero el chico sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza. Al segundo volvió a mirar por la ventana.

— Genial. — murmuró Marlenne para sí. — Quédate aquí. — le indicó a Marilyn, y se volteó para buscar el baúl y acomodarlo en el compartimiento. Cuando regresó, resoplando por el esfuerzo y la perspectiva de subirlo sola, vio a su hermana sentada en la orilla del asiento, las manos sobre el regazo, lo más alejada del niño rubio que era posible.

— Oye. — escuchó a lo lejos. — ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

No era el niño, claro. El rubiecito estaba asomado a la ventana, y el que había hablado era, al parecer, la persona con la que el niño había entablado conversación. Era un muchacho también muy rubio, y los ojos clavaditos al niño del compartimiento. Marlenne alzó una ceja hacia el desconocido, pero se apresuró a forzar una sonrisa.

— No, gracias.

— En serio, puedo subir…

— Lo hago siempre sola, no es problema. — Marlenne se apartó su cabello rizado de la frente y terminó de acomodar el baúl de su hermana. — Igualmente, gracias.

A través de la ventana, la chica notó como el rubio se encogía de hombros. Le dio la espalda y se concentró en su aterrada hermana. Se acuclilló para quedar a su altura.

— Tranquila. — musitó, para que solo ella lo oyera. — Quedé con mis amigas, pero en algún momento me daré una vuelta por aquí, ¿sí?

Marilyn no la miró, concentrada en sus manos. A su espalda, los dos rubiecitos seguían hablando a través de la ventana. Marlenne le apartó el cabello del rostro a su hermana.

— ¿Te hago una trenza como las de mamá? — le preguntó, desesperada. Supuso que algo así calmaría un poco a la niña. O al menos la mención de su madre. Marilyn sonrió por primera vez desde que salieron de la casa, y se puso de costado, para que Marlenne pudiera sentarse y amarrarle el pelo.

La joven suspiró, —el tren saldría en cualquier momento, sus amigas iban a matarla— y se apresuró a tomar el fino cabello de su hermana para iniciar la trenza.

El silencio entre las dos hizo que Marlenne prestara atención a la conversación que se sucedía ventana de por medio.

—…Y no te metas con nadie, al menos en las primeras semanas. — iba diciendo el joven rubio, dándole palmaditas al niño en la cabeza. — Pórtate bien, Donny, ¿sí? Te escribiré la semana que viene.

— ¿Me vas a enviar ranas de chocolate? — preguntó el niño, que al parecer, se llamaba Donny.

— Solo una vez al mes. Si mamá se entera me mata.

La locomotora chilló, y el tren se sacudió apenas. La ansiedad de Donny era palpable, pero Marilyn, gracias al tacto de su hermana en la cabeza, se había calmado. El rubio le dio un abrazo a medias al niño y finalmente quedó del lado de afuera. Las miró con amabilidad.

— Buen viaje. — les dijo, antes de volverse por última vez al niño. — Cuídate Don, voy a extrañarte.

— ¡Mándale saludos a mamá! — chilló él, el tren ya comenzaba a moverse. El rubio asentía y agitaba la mano desde el andén. — ¡Y a papá!

El tren finalmente se puso en marcha, con un traqueteo uniforme, y Donny dejó de gritar.

Marlenne finalizó la trenza de Marilyn y le dio un fugaz beso en la coronilla.

— Tengo que irme. — le confesó, levantándose. Marilyn asintió, resignada, y se acomodó en el asiento.

Ya en el umbral de la puerta, a Marlenne se le ocurrió una idea brillante para que los dos niños pudieran romper el hielo y, claro, ella dejara de sentirse culpable por dejar a su hermana sola en su primer viaje a Hogwarts.

— Ya que los dos van a ir a primero. ¿Por qué no piensan a qué casa van a ser seleccionados?

Los dos niños se miraron con esa cara de asombro que Marlenne ya se sabía de memoria y pudo al fin retirarse del compartimiento.

Tomó su baúl y emprendió la marcha. Lily y Mary iban a matarla si no las encontraba en breve.

* * *

**II.**

Los cuatro se encontraron, como siempre, en el punto determinado del andén. James y Sirius se sentían renovados y llenos de energía, con ansias de expulsar toda la tensión vivida durante el verano. Habían llegado solos a la plataforma, Dorea no estaba en condiciones de ir hasta allí y Charlus había tenido que salir temprano por unas obligaciones nada claras.

Una parte del cerebro de James — esa que a veces hablaba con la voz de su madre— le exigía que se sintiera algo culpable por estar tan contento de volver a Hogwarts, pero la verdad era que lo estaba. No servía para estar encerrado, y si bien pensaba seguir atento a la evolución de Dorea, sentía la adrenalina corriendo bajo su piel, listo para un año que pensaba volver inolvidable.

Peter llegó corriendo con un pergamino en la mano y el equipaje volando tras sí.

— Esta vez… — jadeó, al llegar junto a ellos. — Hice… una lista. Así no olvidaremos nada.

Sirius le arrancó la hoja de un manotazo y empezó a leer en voz alta, dejando a James buscando a Remus.

Se habían visto por última vez unos días atrás, en luna llena. Dorea no había mejorado, asique al amanecer, James y Sirius tuvieron que volver, dejando a Peter acompañando al licántropo. James sabía que una vez concluida la noche, ningún peligro acechaba a Remus, pero nunca le había gustado permanecer lejos de su amigo en esos momentos. Y aunque Dorea lo ameritaba, estaba un poco ansioso porque Remus finalmente apareciera y le confirmara que seguía de una pieza.

— ¿Mapa del Merodeador? — iba diciendo Peter, había recuperado su lista de las garras de Sirius.

— ¿Por quién nos tomas, Pete? — resopló Sirius, rodando los ojos. — Claro.

— Anoté todo por las dudas — farfulló el aludido, avergonzado. — ¿Bombas fétidas? — continuó, un poco contrariado.

— Eso te tocaba a ti.

— Ah, sí, sí. Las tengo. ¿Capa?

— Ahí está Remus — los interrumpió James, mirando cerca de la locomotora escarlata. Le hizo una seña al joven desgarbado que se despedía de sus padres y se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Qué hacen? — preguntó sin saludar, observando con recelo el pergamino.

— ¿Por qué siempre piensas mal de nosotros, eh? — le dijo Sirius, con fingido dolor, a la par que le arrebataba el papel a Peter y lo escondía tras la espalda.

— Se me ocurren varias razones para hacerlo…

— Es una lista. — zanjó James, que seguía mirando hacia otro lado. — Oye, Remus, ¿quién es la chica que está con Lily?

— ¿Otra vez Evans? — resopló Sirius, rodando los ojos. — Ven Pete, vamos a encargarnos de asuntos importantes.

Remus dirigió su vista unos vagones más allá, donde la pelirroja indicaba algo a unos niños, acompañada de otra joven de un brillante cabello casi naranja, con un aire muy irlandés.

— Es Mary, Mary MacDonald. Hufflepuff, va a nuestro año. ¿Por qué?

— Por nada. — James finalmente apartó su vista de las chicas y se dirigió a sus amigos. — ¿Buscamos un compartimiento?

* * *

**III.**

Los tres cruzaron la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos con mucho cuidado de que no los pillara ningún _muggle_ curioso. Alice sentía un revoloteo extraño a la altura del pecho al regresar una vez más a la plataforma, sin iniciar un nuevo curso.

Estaba acompañando a Benji, quién a su vez acompañaba a su hermano pequeño que iba a empezar finalmente en Hogwarts. Alice suponía que Frank no había podido acudir, y por eso Benji le había pedido a ella, pero no le molestaba. Le gustaba pasar algún tiempo con él, era asombrosamente calmo y sereno. Además, Benji le había prometido pasar luego por una chocolatería _muggle_ —la habían descubierto con Dorcas en una de sus excursiones a ese lado de Londres— y atiborrarse de golosinas.

Donny iba de la mano de Benji, pero no parecía asustado. Parte de los genes Fenwick, intuyó Alice, no perder jamás los estribos. Llegaron con tiempo de sobra, para conseguir un compartimiento vacío e instalar las cosas del niño allí.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, la muchacha permitió un momento de privacidad a los dos hermanos: le dio un acuchón a Donny, le deseó suerte y salió del compartimiento cerrando tras si la puerta.

Una vez fuera, se apoyó contra ella y respiró profundamente, con los brazos en la espalda y los ojos cerrados. El tren se iba llenando de estudiantes que regresaban llenos de vida y de necesidad de nuevas aventuras tras el descanso y la modorra del verano inusual. La sensación de pertenecer allí y a la vez sentirse ajena embargó a Alice, que no se movió de su posición en algunos segundos.

En diez días iniciaría su capacitación como Auror y ya no habría vuelta atrás. Aunque, en verdad, ¿alguna vez había tenido una real alternativa?

Abrió los ojos y se sonrió un poco al reconocer a unas chicas de sexto, —séptimo, a partir de ese momento— que entraban en un compartimiento, algunos metros más allá.

Se separó de pronto de la puerta, luego de que pasaran unos revoltosos niños corriendo, y se dispuso a bajar, sabiendo que probablemente ya no volvería a subir al Expreso en mucho, mucho tiempo. Volteó, a la par que atrapaba un mechón de cabello y lo encarrilaba tras su oreja. Pero en el transcurso, sintió un fuerte impacto contra su costado derecho, hombro, brazo y cadera, que la desestabilizó y la aturdió a partes iguales.

— Apártate — espetó el sujeto contra el que había colisionado, deshaciéndose de ella. Era enorme, de espalda imposible y cabello oscuro. En una situación normal, Alice no hubiera dudado en recordarle a aquel idiota las partes nobles de su madre, pero cuando recuperó el aire —se había golpeado fuerte una parte del pecho— y se enfrentó al tipo con aspecto de matón, reparó que no estaba solo.

Frotándose el brazo dolorido, tardó una fracción de segundo en reparar en los tres y quedarse con la boca ridículamente entreabierta.

El gigante pasó de ella y abrió de un tirón la puerta del compartimiento de más allá, seguido por otro muchacho de complexión más normal y un porte casi aristocrático. Pero Alice había quedado enredada en el tercero, que la ignoró casi tanto como los otros y tras solo un instante de contacto visual se perdió con sus amigos.

Era _él._

Alice se quedó allí, con el brazo palpitando tan rápido como su corazón y los labios calientes.

Los estudiantes siguieron pasando, cada vez más, pero Alice apenas reparaba en ello, hundida en el torbellino de sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Bajamos? — escuchó a lo lejos. Benji la tomó por el codo y la miró de frente. — ¿Estás bien?

Alice asintió un poco frenética. Al retomar el control de su cuerpo, bajó del maldito tren a toda velocidad, sin pasar por el compartimiento de los desconocidos.

Abajo, el andén bullía. Faltaban quince minutos para que partieran hacia Hogwarts. Alice se dirigió como un rayo hacia la salida, pero un grito detuvo a Benji.

— ¡Ben, no te vayas todavía! — era Donny, asomado a la ventana, con las mejillas encendidas. Benji la miró, dando a entender que lo esperara, y fue hasta donde estaba su hermano, tranquilizándolo a través del vidrio abierto.

El rato que Alice pasó hasta que finalmente la locomotora se puso en movimiento fue eterno y confuso. No podía pensar nada con claridad. Se quedó allí, clavada, entre las madres llorosas y los hermanos lanzando saludos, bajo una extraña sensación de mareo.

— ¿Vamos? — preguntó Benji una vez que el Expreso partió, puntual, y se perdió de vista. — Podemos comprar para Frank y Dorcas y darles una sorpresa.

La ilusión de empacharse a chocolates para Alice ya no sonaba tan bien. De solo considerarlo, le dio un fuerte retortijón en el estómago.

* * *

**IV.**

Lily les indicaba a unos niños dónde colocar su equipaje cuando sintió un tirón en su manga derecha.

— Hey — le dijo Mary en voz baja — Lupin y Potter miran hacia aquí.

Lily volteó rápidamente la cabeza para encontrar, entre la muchedumbre del andén, a quienes se refería su amiga.

Potter le decía algo a Remus, con los ojos clavados en ella, quién negaba apenas con la cabeza. A su lado, Black y Pettigrew miraban un pergamino. La joven le sostuvo por un momento la mirada, desafiante.

— Eres la reina de la sutileza. — refunfuñó entonces Mary, enojada, tomando su baúl. — Busquemos un compartimiento.

— Pero Marlenne aún no llega — replicó Lily, cortando el contacto visual y mirando en derredor. Mary se encogió de hombros.

— Ella tampoco es la reina de la puntualidad. — Lily se rindió ante lo inútil de su búsqueda. — ¿Vamos?

Subieron los baúles y los arrastraron hasta el primer compartimiento vacío que encontraron. Se acomodaron, y Mary puso frente a la ventana la cesta de _Francis_, su gato.

Lily se extendió cuan larga era en uno de los asientos, comenzando el lamento de todos los años.

— Petunia ni siquiera se despidió — musitó, tapándose el rostro con el brazo. Mary la miró, complaciente, esperando a que su amiga soltase todas las penas familiares del verano.

Había sido así desde tercer año, la primera vez que viajaron juntas a Hogwarts.

Lily y Mary habían sido compañeras en una clase de Encantamientos, durante su segundo curso. En aquella clase, no hablaron mucho, pero luego, casi de forma tácita, ambas se buscaron para practicar juntas los hechizos propuestos por el profesor Flitwick. Congeniaban muy bien de forma académica y muy pronto, Lily comenzó a ver a esa niña de cabello casi naranja como algo más que una mera compañera de Hufflepuff.

Mary sabía que Lily elegía a conciencia ese momento —en el tren, rodeadas de alumnos, en un clima cálido de regreso— para restarle importancia a la tirante situación con su hermana. Pero Mary la conocía, y también sabía que a Lily eso le afectaba más de lo que dejaba ver —no es cierto, le había dicho una vez, es que luego tengo que ir al vagón de los prefectos— y se sentía aliviada de dejar salir sus heridas antes de iniciar el curso, con toda la presión que ello conllevaba.

Mary miró distraída por la ventana, sin dejar de escuchar a su amiga, al notar como el tren iniciaba su traqueteo y se empezaba a alejar del andén.

— De cualquier manera — decía Lily, ya sin cubrirse el rostro. — Ya no tiene que importarme. Ahora tiene a ese… ese Vernon. Ya no…

— No seas tonta, Lily. — la interrumpió Mary por primera vez, mientras deslizaba sus dedos bajo la manta de _Francis_, para rascarle el lomo. — Es tu hermana, y eso…

— ¡Lo siento! — rugió entonces una voz, a la par que abría de un tirón la puerta del compartimiento. Lily dio un respingo y se sentó bien, bajando las piernas, y Mary, con el sobresalto, sacudió la cesta de _Francis_, que se despertó furioso y con el pelo erizado.

— Lo siento. — repitió Marlenne, sin aliento, entrando con su baúl a trompicones. — Vamos, _Francis_, no me mires así.

El gato pareció calmarse al reconocer a la recién llegada y dejó que Mary le acariciara el lomo con suavidad.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó ella, sonriendo. — Te perdiste el lamento anual de Lily.

— ¿Disculpa? — dijo Lily, picada. — ¡Yo no me lamento!

— Si lo haces — respondió Marlenne, sentándose junto a Mary, y apartándose el cabello ensortijado del rostro. Ese gesto captó la inmediata atención de Lily, que abrió la boca y los ojos como si hubiese visto un trol.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a tu cabello? — casi gritó la pelirroja, sin salirse de su asombro.

— Ah, eso. — suspiró la aludida, encogiéndose de hombros. — Mamá olvidó comprar la poción alisadora y, bueno, para cuando lo recordó, ya estaba así…

Marlenne, en los años anteriores, había llevado el cabello siempre corto y lacio, pero en ese momento, lo tenía casi opuesto: más allá de los hombros y rizado.

— Me gusta. — declaró Mary recostándose sobre el asiento. — ¿Fue por eso que no pudiste ir a lo de Lily? ¿Cambiabas tu look?

Marlenne bufó y le sacó la lengua.

— Claro que no. Es que papá está… ya saben, algo sensible a la situación del mundo mágico y no quiso que estuviera en el…

— Mundo _muggle_. — terminó Lily con tranquilidad. Marlenne se revolvió incómoda. De las tres, era la única que provenía de una familia de magos, aunque eso nunca había generado muchos problemas entre ellas.

— Lo siento, Lily, no…

— No te preocupes — la volvió a interrumpir con una sonrisa conciliadora. — Entiendo perfectamente.

— Y qué lo digas. — intervino Mary. — No sabes lo que sucedió cuando mis padres se enteraron de…

Pero se interrumpió cuando Lily miró su reloj y dio un salto.

— ¡Demonios! Tengo que estar en el vagón de prefectos en dos minutos.

— Lily, cálmate — le pidió Marlenne, sabiendo que era en vano. — No van a quitarte tu insignia a estas alturas, ¿no crees?

Mary esbozó una enigmática expresión.

— La insignia no sé, pero quizá pierde el Premio Anual.

— ¿Qué? — Marlenne miró rápidamente a Lily, que comenzó a ponerse muy colorada. — ¿Has ganado el Premio Anual? — la aludida asintió con la cabeza, azorada. — ¡Y recién ahora me lo dicen!

Marlenne abrazó efusivamente a la avergonzada pelirroja, que intentó apartarla con rapidez.

— Es por eso que tengo que ir al vagón de prefectos antes que el resto — explicó. — No te tardes demasiado, Mar, o van a reprenderte.

— Increíble. — dijo Marlenne, al soltarla, ignorando la advertencia de su amiga. Lily aprovechó el momento para salir del compartimiento. — Ojalá Lupin haya ganado el otro Premio — le gritó mientras su amiga se alejaba. — ¡Serán la pareja perfecta!

Mary cerró la puerta, ahogando las risas de las dos.

* * *

**V.**

— Y entonces, se lo arrebaté con un hechizo convocador. Tendrían que haber visto la cara de idiota del _muggle_. ¿No es lo más divertido que han escuchado?

— Patético.

El tren se había puesto en marcha, pero no había podido ahogar la ridícula historia de Wilkes. Era un muchacho enorme, sus brazos bien se asemejaban al cuerpo entero de otros chicos de su año, con la piel tirante y morena. Ninguno de los otros dos lo había querido como acompañante del largo viaje a Hogwarts, pero con el tiempo, se habían acostumbrado a su presencia. Era el cuarto integrante de los dormitorios de su casa, aderezando sus noches con comentarios insidiosos e insultos a los _muggles_.

Regulus era el único que no tenía reparos en expresar la antipatía que sentía por aquel joven cruel y cínico. Era tan delgado que probablemente Wilkes podría haberlo partido con dos dedos, pero este no era tonto. Sabía que ser amigo de un Black estaba dentro de las cosas que su madre llamaba _buenos lazos,_ y por tal, le permitía ciertas cosas. Además, no era un secreto que su presencia allí se debía nada más a una cuestión de costumbre, y Wilkes no tenía ningún problema con ello.

Le dirigió a Regulus una mueca de desagrado que él no vio —estaba muy ocupado haciendo rodar su varita entre sus blancos dedos— y decidió ignorarlo.

— ¿A quién buscas? — preguntó entonces a Bart de mal modo, que no despegaba los ojos de la pequeña ventana de la puerta del compartimiento. Si Wilkes se esforzaba por mantener cierta relación con Regulus, hacía todo lo contrario con Bart: no tenía impedimento en demostrar la antipatía que sentía por aquel idiota rubio consentido de su padre.

Bart, como era usual, no respondió, pero tampoco desvió la vista.

— Oh, ya entiendo — siguió Wilkes, insidioso. — ¿Ya extrañas a tu papi?

Regulus detuvo su jugueteo con la varita al instante, pero no elevó la mirada. Ahora sí, Bart volteó y se acomodó en su asiento.

Antes de que alguien hiciera algún otro movimiento, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró resuelto un joven que ya portaba la túnica del colegio, con el escudo de Slytherin, el cabello castaño desordenado y una afilada nariz algo torcida.

— Hasta que los encuentro — dijo, a la par que tomaba asiento. — Ah, Wilkes.

A pesar de llevar más de cinco años durmiendo en la misma habitación, a Herbert Wilkes era al único que seguían llamando por el apellido.

El gigante le hizo una señal con la cabeza a modo de saludo, y esperó a que Bart hiciera algo. Pero este dirigió su atención al recién llegado.

— Tengo jugosas noticias para contarles. — siguió Rabastan, frotándose las manos. Regulus dejó la varita a un lado. — Jugosas y oscuras.

Bart escuchó con atención, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se deslizaran hacia el pequeño trozo de pasillo que delataba la ventana.

* * *

**VI.**

El Gran Comedor bullía bajo el encantado cielo plomizo, testigo de la ferviente charla homogénea que se sucedía en todas las mesas, producto de los meses de separadas vacaciones. El tintineo de la cena se perdía bajo el tumulto de cientos de chicos que buscaban resumir su verano en una comida, todos juntos y todos a la vez.

Remus miraba con un poco de repelús la forma en la que Sirius y Peter engullían a toda velocidad frente a sus narices.

— Cualquiera diría que no comieron en meses…

Sirius se encogió un poco de hombros sin mirarlo, desgarrando un trozo de pan. Peter, en cambio, más susceptible a los comentarios moralizantes de su amigo, se enderezó y se limpió la boca sin delicadeza.

— ¿Y a ti qué? — inquirió Remus, volviéndose hacia James, que no competía en la carrera normal de arrasar con todo lo disponible en la mesa.

— Déjalo — intervino esta vez Sirius, luego de tragar sonoramente. — Ya no tiene remedio.

— Idiota — masculló el aludido. — Nada, Remus, estaba pensando.

— Estamos perdidos — susurró Peter solo para Sirius, quién soltó una carcajada que provocó que varios estudiantes —y no solo de Gryffindor— lo miraran con una mezcla de reprobación y admiración mal disimulada.

— ¿En qué? — insistió Remus, haciendo caso omiso a esos dos, dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto. Sabía que algo grande se estaba cociendo en la cabeza de su amigo, y quería tener algún conocimiento de ello. Era la misma técnica que utilizaba para controlar, dentro de ciertos límites, las gamberradas "merodeadoras". Pero Peter se le volvió a adelantar.

— ¿Escuchaste que Evans es el otro Premio Anual?

James pareció emerger de un profundo trance, y al final esbozó su habitual sonrisa arrogante. Buscó la confirmación de Remus, quién rodó los ojos al escuchar

— ¿Es en serio?

— Si, me lo dijo en la reunión de prefectos.

— Genial.

Remus supo que, fuera lo que fuera que tenía a James perdido, ahora se hallaba enterrado bajo su normal faceta egocéntrica. Lo que no sabía era cuánto le duraría esta vez.

En la otra punta del Gran Comedor, en la mesa Slytherin, Rabastan emulaba la mueca de asco de Lupin al observar como Wilkes comía su postre casi sin tragar. A su lado, Regulus contrastaba con sus impecables modales Black.

— Ey — llamó a Bart en voz baja. Frente suyo, el rubio dejó de estirar el cuello disimuladamente, para observar todo el Comedor. — ¿Qué buscas?

Bart se acomodó en su sitio y dio cuenta de un buen trozo de tarta de manzana antes de encogerse de hombros.

— Nada.

Regulus no contestó. La cena había finalizado y los estudiantes comenzaron a levantarse de sus mesas para dirigirse a los dormitorios.

— ¿En serio no le respondiste la lechuza a Potter? — cuchicheó Marlenne, atajando a Lily, corriendo hacia la mesa Gryffindor.

— Ya te dije, no lo hizo — respondió Mary, al otro lado de la pelirroja. Ella las miró alternativamente, enojada.

— Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo haría?

— No lo sé — le dijo Marlenne con una sonrisa. — No sé a ti, pero a mí, mi madre me enseño algo llamado e-du-ca-ción.

Mary soltó una carcajada que se apresuró a transformar en tos al ser víctima de la mirada fulminante de Lily. Marlenne no se amilanó.

— Como sea, tendrás que pedirle disculpas — continuó mientras se pegaba a sus amigas, para no dejarse llevar por la multitud de alumnos que avanzaban hacia sus casas.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? — repitió Lily, irritada. Mary ahogó otra risita.

— ¿No te enteraste? Lily, ¿qué has hecho en la cena? — le preguntó, incrédula.

— Pues, cenar. — respondió la aludida llanamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Lily, Potter ganó el otro Premio Anual — intervino Marlenne, perdiendo la paciencia.

— Oh, discúlpenme si no uso el tiempo para comer en cotilleos — se exasperó Lily, deteniéndose con brusquedad a la mitad del pasillo. — No me interesa qué haya hecho o no Potter, estoy agotada. Buenas noches. — y se apresuró a alejarse del campo de visión de sus amigas, que habían quedado estupefactas ante su reacción.

— ¿Qué le pico? — preguntó Mary, reemprendiendo la marcha. Marlenne se encogió de hombros.

— Potter genera ese efecto en ella.

* * *

**VII.**

A Alice no se le daba nada bien lidiar con lo desconocido. Incluso el cambio más tonto en su rutina la irritaba y la descolocaba, haciendo fluir una gran cantidad de sangre caliente a su rostro. Alice siempre se preguntó si era posible que alguien lo notara.

El domingo anterior al comienzo del curso de Auror, Alice viajó de forma _muggle_, sin mucho entusiasmo, hacia Londres. Iba a quedarse en el piso de Dorcas esa semana, mucho más práctico para ir al Ministerio que desde su propia casa.

Con la frente pegada al resbaloso vidrio de la ventana, la chica observaba sin ver el paisaje campestre sumido en una tétrica niebla gris, que avanzaba cada vez más hacia la urbanización londinense. Se sentía cansada y nerviosa.

Desde su breve excursión al andén nueve y tres cuartos con Benji, hacía ya más de una semana, se había prácticamente encerrado en su habitación, sin prestarle mucha atención a su madre o a Billy —aunque en una situación normal, tampoco tenía un estrecho contacto con el decrépito elfo—. La Señora Fawley había interpretado su enfado producto de su último encontronazo, y no le dio más importancia al asunto. Alice estaba segura que su madre pensaba que estaba hundida en dudas y que, en algún momento, saldría a anunciar que renunciaba al Escuadrón.

Nada más lejos de sus pensamientos.

El Escuadrón no era parte ya de un abanico de posibilidades difusas. Para Alice, era ahora su único futuro. Abandonar el camino sin haberlo comenzado a andar, como le había dicho Frank, no estaba dentro de sus opciones y, ciertamente, era consciente que solo se sentiría útil si iniciaba su lucha contra la oscuridad aplastante que se cernía sobre Londres cuando bajó del tren.

No era eso lo que la había tenido tan pensativa.

Era el desconocido, como había empezado a llamarlo en su fuero interno. Alice había pasado más de una semana dándose cabezazos subida al alfeizar de la ventana, repitiéndose lo idiota que podía llegar a ser. Bien, se había encontrado con el desconocido en cuestión en el Expreso. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: que era un _estudiante_, y como tal, más joven que ella.

Se había acostado con un crío. Que seguía sin conocer.

Fríamente, Alice sabía que no tendría por qué darle tanta importancia a ese hecho. Probablemente Dorcas se habría acostado con muchos más desconocidos y también, con muchachos más jóvenes que ellas. El problema, se decía Alice mientras avanzaba sobre las nutridas calles londinenses con su bolso a cuestas, era que ella no era Dorcas, por mucho que le gustara parecerse más a su amiga.

Y a Alice sí le importaba con quién había tenido relaciones.

De cualquier manera, por más empeño que pusiera, no podía recordar si había visto el rostro pecoso de su desconocido en otro lugar que no fuera entre sábanas compartidas. Le sonaba de algo, —claro, de Hogwarts— pero nada. Cero. Ni el año, ni la casa. Solo los tres segundos que lo miró dormir, y el encontronazo del tren.

Como buena analizadora compulsiva, Alice no solo había considerado todo aquello, sino que también había recreado en su mente toda la escena y había sacado varias conclusiones al respecto. La primera, que el desconocido rubio no había dado la menor muestra de reconocerla —ni siquiera la había mirado—. Eso la aliviaba en cierto punto: si él también estaba borracho y no la recordaba, casi podía decirse que nunca había ocurrido. La segunda, que no había podido reconocer a ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera a aquel gigante bruto con el que había tropezado. Aunque a él, ni había podido verle bien el rostro.

Alice bufó mientras metía la llave en el cerrojo de la entrada al edificio de Dorcas —finamente su amiga se había dignado a hacerle una copia para no depender de su presencia—. Nunca había sido particularmente atenta a su entorno, y ahora lo lamentaba. Gracias a su poca, muy poca capacidad de relacionarse con las personas, al menos hasta quinto año, le había tomado lo suyo aprender los nombres y reconocer a sus compañeros de curso, incluso a los de su propia casa. Con el tiempo, pudo recordar a los prefectos, y en séptimo, tenía un vago conocimiento no solo de su año, sino también de algunos estudiantes de cursos inferiores. Pero no demasiados. Los tres muchachos del tren estaban dentro de los ignorados por Alice. Era eso lo que más la frustraba.

Suspiró antes de entrar al oscuro piso de su amiga, con la cabeza puesta en otro lado. No terminó de abrir la puerta, cuando una masa desconocida se abalanzó directo sobre su pecho, con una fuerza increíble, tirándola al suelo. Se golpeó el codo y el lado derecho de la cabeza con la caída, pero apenas pudo darse el lujo de sentir dolor cuando algo viscoso y caliente se esparció de abajo hacia arriba por todo su rostro, con un hediondo olor agrio.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…? — farfulló dándole manotazos al aire. — ¡Dorcas!

Con el grito, el peso sobre su pecho desapareció, y pudo limpiarse con torpeza la cara, asqueada. Era saliva.

— ¿Qué…?

Dorcas salió del baño con una bata y una toalla a modo de turbante en la cabeza cuando Alice se sentó en el suelo, desorientada y muy, muy cabreada.

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso? — pudo preguntar por fin, haciendo aspavientos y frotándose la cara.

— A qué es una preciosidad — contestó Dorcas, ignorándola y acuclillándose a la altura de la masa. A distancia, pudo notar que era una enorme y uniforme bola de pelos gris, de la que solo se distinguía un diminuto hocico negro y la lengua colgando más abajo, húmeda. Movía la cola con frenesí.

Dorcas le rascó lo que parecían ser las orejas, radiante.

— Su nombre es _Bobby_, ¿cierto? — prosiguió, sin dejar de hacerle morisquetas a la homogénea masa de pelos. — Ya que esto es un barrio _muggle_, con gente _muggle_, nada de lechuzas, gatos o sapos. Un perro.

* * *

**VIII.**

Frank se paseaba con ansiedad a un lado y al otro de la sala de su mansión. Esperaba que Benji se apareciera, para ir juntos a Londres a recoger a las chicas y dirigirse al Ministerio.

Le había dicho a su madre que no era la gran cosa, pero la verdad era que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche y estaba muy, muy nervioso. El no era de los que perdían los estribos con facilidad, por el contrario, solía analizar las cosas con la cabeza fría y permanecer sereno, pero el inicio inminente del tan esperado curso de Auror le había crispado los nervios.

A las cinco había resuelto bajar a desayunar, harto de dormir a cortos intervalos rodando en la cama. Su madre se fue a las siete, dejando sobre la mesa _El Profeta_, abierto de par en par. Frank no había podido evitar tomarlo y leerlo, con el corazón martilleándole los oídos. La rabia y la impotencia al visualizar los atroces eventos de la víspera le dieron renovadas fuerzas y le confirmaron que ése era el camino que tenía que seguir.

Mientras continuaba con su paseo, recordó las palabras de su madre antes de marcharse, dándole valor.

— Tu padre estaría orgulloso, Frank. Hiciste lo correcto.

Cuando el reloj dio las ocho en punto, un ligero "_plop"_ en la cocina lo alertó de la llegada de su amigo. Frank se dirigió hasta allí, y se encontró a Benji apoyado sobre la mesa, con _El Profeta_ que él había dejado olvidado, abierto en la página principal.

— Esto está mal — comentó alzando los ojos y pasándose la mano por los cabellos rubios. Frank asintió con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

— Empeora.

Benji se encaramó sobre el filo de la mesa y sonrió un poco.

— Y aquí, nos, proponiéndonos como carne de cañón.

Frank sonrió a su vez y se acercó a su amigo.

— ¿Se te ocurre un plan mejor? — preguntó, a la par que tomaba una manzana del enorme frutero que decoraba el centro de la mesa. Se la lanzó a Benji.

— Es un poco tarde, ¿no? — le respondió distraído, mordiendo la manzana. — Y la verdad, no, no tengo ningún plan alternativo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, el tic tac del reloj de fondo. Benji suspiró apenas y se volvió a su amigo, ahora con seriedad. Sus ojos azules parecían impenetrables.

— Escucha, estuve pensando. Sea lo que sea que nos espere hoy… nosotros podemos continuar. Las chicas…

— Olvídalo. — lo interrumpió Frank antes de que pudiera continuar. Se puso de pie y se dirigió con lentitud hacia la sala. Benji lo siguió.

Había sido así desde siempre. Era muy fácil saber en qué estaba pensando el otro con solo mirarlo, o esbozar la idea en algunas palabras. Ambos llevaban conociéndose prácticamente toda la vida, y el hecho de que tuvieran temperamentos tan parecidos hacía que pudieran leerse con extrema facilidad. Frank prosiguió

— No van a renunciar, por más duro que sea. Tú las conoces. Tienen la cabeza más dura que una piedra.

— Pensé que te preocuparías más por Alice — replicó Benji, frunciendo el ceño. Frank se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

— Lo hago. — dijo, cortante, mientras tomaba su abrigo. — Pero también la entiendo. Y no va a renunciar.

Benji se quedó en silencio, cerca de la chimenea, de brazos cruzados. Frank suspiró, y volteó a enfrentarlo.

— Dímelo. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

— Dorcas es una cabezota y una inmadura. — soltó el aludido al fin, resoplando. — Si es demasiado para ella, no va a dejarlo. Si tú le hablaras, podrías convencerla…

Frank consideraba que su amistad con Benji era total. Lo quería como si fuera un hermano, el que no había tenido. Sin embargo, existía una delgada línea, casi invisible, con la que Frank no podía lidiar en la vida de Benji, un campo en el que no podía entrar. Y no conseguía entender.

Esa línea era Dorcas.

— No tiene sentido. — concluyó entonces. — Todavía no sabemos nada. — Nada de lo que iba a pasar ese día, nada acerca de esa maldita relación enfermiza que tenían sus dos amigos, nada de lo que ocurría afuera, nada acerca de su futuro. — Además, vamos tarde.

Benji no comentó nada, pero conservó la seriedad en su rostro. Frank dio por concluida la no muy comprensible conversación y tomó del aparador la bolsa de polvos flú. Metió su mano dentro y sacó un buen puñado, antes de lanzársela a Benji.

Aparecieron en la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, donde solo estaba Tom, el tabernero, y dos magos de largas túnicas negras y aspecto nada tranquilizador. No se entretuvieron, salieron pronto al Londres _muggle_, frío y apático a esas horas. Incluso el mundo no mágico se veía más deslucido en esos tiempos. Todo era sombrío.

Frank emprendió el camino, luego de corroborar la dirección del piso de Dorcas en el pergamino que llevaba en el bolsillo. Caminar generaba en él un efecto tranquilizador.

Tardaron menos de cinco minutos en dar con el edificio donde vivía su amiga. Dorcas y Alice los esperaban fuera, apretujadas en el escalón de entrada.

— ¡Llegan tarde! — les gritó Dorcas apenas los vio, sin aguardar a que estuvieran más cerca. Frank sonrió al ver la mueca de desaprobación de Alice. Unos transeúntes las miraron con desagrado.

— Lo siento — se apresuró a disculparse Frank en cuanto estuvieron todos juntos. Dorcas fulminó con la mirada a Benji antes de emprender el camino.

— No estoy segura — comenzó Alice con nerviosismo — si debemos ingresar por la entrada de visitantes o por la del personal del Ministerio. Fui tan solo dos veces, con mi madre, pero ella era funcionaria, asique tomaba la de ellos… no sé en qué categoría entraríamos nosotros y…

Frank pronunció su sonrisa al escuchar el torrente de palabras por segundo que soltaba Alice. Dorcas rodó los ojos —posiblemente ya había tenido su cuota de Alice histérica por el momento— y se adelantó un poco. El joven la tomó del brazo, acercándola a sí y la abrazó a medias.

No era la primera vez que lidiaba con ese tipo de situación. El solo ver a Alice perdiendo los estribos, hacía que se borrara de un plumazo toda la ansiedad de Frank para poder poner la atención en ella. Benji cruzó una mirada con él y se acercó más a Dorcas, dándoles espacio. Gracias a la práctica que tenía desde quinto curso, se podía decir que Frank era experto en calmar los nervios de la muchacha.

— Tranquila — le susurró sonriente. — Va a salir bien.

Alice lo miró a los ojos y Frank se apartó un poco, azorado. No le pasó desapercibido que las mejillas de Alice se colorearon de inmediato, pero no pudo saber si era a causa del nerviosismo —siempre se ponía como un pimiento cuando estaba nerviosa— o de él.

Alice suspiró y se echó un cabello detrás de la oreja.

— Perdóname. Pero siento como si fuera a dar un EXTASIS y no supiera ni siquiera de qué va.

Frank rió, y aprovechó la oportunidad para quitar el brazo de encima de los hombros de la joven. Las demostraciones de afecto que antes para él no significaban nada, ahora hacían que su corazón bombeara más rápido de lo usual.

— Allí está la entrada de visitas — señaló Dorcas en voz baja al resto. — Es más fácil entrar por allí.

Y los cuatro con el corazón en un puño, se dirigieron a la ruinosa cabina telefónica.

* * *

**IX.**

Las clases en Hogwarts se desarrollaban con total normalidad, dejando a un lado la persistente niebla que se cernía de forma intermitente sobre el castillo, y la sensibilidad extrema que habían adquirido la mayoría de los estudiantes.

Lily llevaba muy bien el hecho de compartir con Potter el Premio Anual. A decir verdad, apenas si habían cruzado palabra desde el comienzo del curso. Mary estaba anonadada.

— ¿Todavía no te ha invitado a salir? — le preguntaba al menos una vez por día, luego del almuerzo o en clase de Encantamientos.

Lily siempre resoplaba y negaba con la cabeza.

— No, y estoy muy agradecida por ello.

Junto con Marlenne, habían retomado la costumbre de juntarse a estudiar cerca del lago, al menos una vez a la semana. "Estudiar" era una manera cómoda de apaciguar a la pelirroja, porque en verdad, lo que menos hacían en esos ratos era estudiar, por mucho que Lily se empecinara en hablar de los EXTASIS. Pero era un momento ideal para compartir las tres un momento a solas, más allá de alguna clase que compartieran. Estar en casas distintas les dificultaba a veces pasar tiempo juntas.

Sin embargo, aquel día Mary había salido de una extenuante clase de Transformaciones —¿cómo rayos alguien puede transformar una biblioteca en un armario?, le había dicho a Marlenne muy enfadada— y buscaba a Lily sin mucho éxito. Marlenne se había despedido de ella luego de la clase, —Mary sospechaba que había huido de su enojo, porque ella sí había podido transformar la biblioteca— con el pretexto de saludar a su hermana pequeña. Marilyn había quedado en Hufflepuff, y eso había entristecido un poco a su amiga, que esperaba tenerla en Ravenclaw.

Mary echó una rápida mirada a los jardines, pero no se le hicieron nada apetecibles. Lily nunca estaría fuera si podía estar en… la biblioteca.

Con un destino fijo, ahora sí Mary echó a correr por los pasillos de Hogwarts, decidida a encontrar a la pelirroja y sacarla de su santuario escolar.

Pero en la biblioteca la recibió la agria mueca de Madame Pince, y poco más. No había muchos estudiantes que desperdiciaran la tarde libre entre aburridos libros, Mary solo vio a unos pocos diseminados por las mesas. Ni rastros de Lily.

Divisó a la distancia una característica cabellera castaña, casi dorada, y se dirigió resuelta hacia ella.

— Lupin — dijo mientras se desplomaba en la silla contigua al muchacho. Remus alzó la vista, sorprendido. — ¿Has visto a Lily?

El aludido dejó la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo.

— Mmm…. No desde la clase de Pociones. Quizá está en la Sala Común.

Mary refunfuñó y se tapó el rostro con las manos con desesperación.

— Llevo buscándola desde hace horas — exageró, lamentándose entre sus dedos. Remus la observaba divertido.

— Puedo buscarla en la Sala Común si quieres… — le propuso. Tapó el tintero con resolución y enrolló su pergamino. — De cualquier manera, ya había terminado.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias — Mary se quitó las manos del rostro y le regaló una sonrisa radiante al muchacho. Un instante después, se dio cuenta de algo. — Oye, ¿y donde están los otros?

— ¿Los otros?

— Si, Potter, Black y Pettigrew. Nunca van separados.

Remus terminó de recoger sus cosas, y Mary se levantó, esperando una respuesta.

— Creo que están planeando alguna broma — se rindió el chico, a la par que emprendía la marcha hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Mary lo siguió de cerca. — Prefiero no enterarme hasta que sea necesario — le confesó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mary soltó una risita y caminaron unos segundos en silencio. No había estado nunca a solas con el chico —ella siempre iba con Lily, y Lupin con el "odioso" de Potter, ambas cosas no solían juntarse— y a tan poca distancia podía ver lo larguirucho que lucía. Parecía que una simple brisa lo quebraría.

Lupin giró a verla, y ella apartó la vista, avergonzada de que la hubiera descubierto observándolo. Tenía unos preciosos ojos dorados.

— A propósito… — empezó, por decir algo. — ¿Sabes por qué Potter todavía no ha intentado nada con Lily?

Remus sonrió apenas y negó brevemente con la cabeza.

— Llevo años diciéndole que no lo haga. Bueno — se corrigió, cambiando de brazo sus pertenencias — que no lo intente como él lo intenta.

Mary rió abiertamente al recordar las proposiciones más estrambóticas del joven, junto a las cabreadas reacciones de la pelirroja. Su acompañante coreó sus risas.

— Lily es una chica especial. — prosiguió Remus, cuando doblaron en la esquina. — James tiene que entenderlo para poder conseguirlo.

Mary reflexionó un momento las serenas palabras del chico. Siempre le había dado la impresión que Lupin tenía una forma distinta de ver las cosas; siempre más callado, siempre más reservado que sus amigos.

— Parece que has pensado mucho en ello — se apresuró a responderle sin mirarlo. Tomó el pasador que siempre llevaba enganchado en la túnica y se amarró el cabello bien alto. — ¿Sabes? Siempre le dije a Lily que ustedes harían una fantástica pareja.

Remus se frenó en seco en medio del pasillo y la miró estupefacto.

— ¿Qué?

Mary se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

— Imposible. — musitó, incómodo. Volvió a cambiar sus útiles de brazos y se aclaró la garganta, intentando aflojar el nudo de su corbata Gryffindor. — James es mi amigo. Y yo no podría, nunca… — se justificó en voz baja Remus, reemprendía la marcha un poco consternado. A la joven le dio gracia verlo así, por lo general Lupin era serio y prefecto, sin titubeos. ¿Realmente le gustaría Lily?

— Espera aquí — le indicó, ya sin farfullar. A unos metros estaba el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Mary asintió con una sonrisa y el muchacho desapareció tras el cuadro.

Esperó entonces, en la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con muchas ganas de salir en busca de Marlenne —Lily ya no importaba en su mente— para comentarle sus nuevas suposiciones.

* * *

**X.**

Solo el traqueteo metálico del ascensor al moverse los acompañó cuando se apretujaron fuera del Atrio rumbo al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. A su alrededor, un barullo intermitente se esparcía en todo el Ministerio, pero entre ellos, solo un silencio vacío, hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar y salir al piso.

Magos y brujas atareadísimos cruzaban de un lado al otro, sin prestar atención a nada más que a sus propios inconvenientes. Como uno solo, los jóvenes se movieron de forma compacta, tímida, por un largo pasillo, hasta un enorme umbral de roble: la imponente Oficina de Aurores.

Frank intercambió una fugaz mirada con Benji antes de ingresar. El panorama allí no era muy diferente al que dejaron detrás: nadie les prestaba la más mínima atención. El personal pululaba de aquí a allá, por el techo altísimo sobrevolaban algunas lechuzas, en un caos muy controlado. Incómodos, se quedaron muy juntos, fundiéndose contra la pared, sin perderse el más mínimo movimiento.

Un enorme reloj en sobre sus cabezas dio las once en punto. Benji recorrió el perfil de Dorcas, más pálido de lo acostumbrado. Estaba por entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, sin explicar bien la razón, cuando al fin, alguien reparó en ellos.

— Oigan — preguntó un mago moreno, con curiosidad — ¿qué rayos hacen ahí parados?

Frank se apresuró a colocarse por delante del grupo, como un buen Gryffindor.

— Nos citaron aquí. Para el Escuadrón. — explicó, tanteaba una sonrisa. Su interlocutor frunció el ceño, sin entender. — Somos nuevos…

— Ah, nuevos — repitió, golpeándose la frente con la palma. Dorcas ahogó una risita. — Esperen aquí.

Y se marchó haciendo oscilar su túnica morada, entre el tráfico constante de personas. Lo vieron desaparecer intercambiando muecas de incredulidad. Ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar otra palabra por algunos minutos. Benji alejó sus dedos del brazo de Dorcas, que ahora parecía más relajada.

El mago moreno no regresó, pero se les acercó otro, un hombre alto, muy alto, con una mueca casi de desagrado y unos penetrantes ojos oscuros.

— Ustedes — ladró taladrándolos con la mirada. — Síganme.

Dorcas abrió mucho los ojos y gesticuló sin sonido solo para Alice "¿y a este qué le pasa?". Los cuatro lo siguieron prestos, atravesando todos los cubículos de los Aurores, que los miraban como una procesión hacia un destino muy turbio.

El hombre no se detuvo hasta casi el final del pasillo. Les indicó con la cabeza que ingresaran al último cubículo, mucho más amplio que el resto. Entró al último y se situó tras un amplio escritorio de madera, cubierto a rebosar de pergaminos y folios.

— Bien — comenzó con brusquedad, sin sentarse. — Ya que han llegado últimos…

Alice estuvo a punto de protestar —habían llegado con tiempo de sobra— pero un doloroso codazo en las costillas por parte de Dorcas la hizo guardar silencio. El hombre los miró con esos espeluznantes ojazos, esperando a que lo contradijeran. El silencio no cambió un ápice su expresión amenazadora.

— Ya que han llegado últimos — retomó — los cuatro van a ser parte del último batallón. ¿Algún problema?

Solo Alice negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. El hombre se inclinó sobre su escritorio y buscó entre todo el desorden, en el más completo silencio. Pescó cuatro folios grandes, que apiló frente suyo. Dorcas se mordía tanto la lengua para no hablar —y decir algo que seguramente le valdría la expulsión del lugar— que comenzó a sentir un regusto metálico en la boca.

Con extrema parsimonia, hojeó el primero.

— Tú eres Frank Longbottom. — no era una pregunta. El tipo analizó a Frank de arriba abajo en una milésima de segundo.

— Sí señor.

Dejó el primer folio encima de un precario archivador a su derecha, junto a una maceta raquítica.

— Dorcas Meadowes.

— Aquí — la voz de Dorcas resonó en las paredes, junto con su saltito para sobresalir por entre sus amigos. Alice le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, pero el tipo solo efectuó el mismo análisis fugaz que con Frank. Mentalmente, Dorcas se daba cabezazos contra el archivador.

— Por lo que tú eres Alice Fawley.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza.

— Y Benji Fenwick.

Dorcas estuvo a punto de soltar un improperio al ver la calma extrema en los ojos azules del chico. Realmente ¿nunca se ponía nervioso?

Los cuatro folios acabaron entonces apartados encima del archivador, y el hombre se volvió directamente a ellos, apoyando ambas manos en su escritorio.

— Llegarán aquí todos los días puntualmente a las once. No quiero distracciones y no se permiten las faltas. El que no cumple, se va.

Dorcas notaba como a su lado, Alice estaba envarada y con la vista fija en el desagradable. Casi podría jurar que veía como el cerebro de su amiga tomaba nota mental de todo lo que oía, sus manos morían por tener una pluma. No podía verle el rostro a Frank, pero estaba segura que estaba igual. Si eran tal para cual. Benji seguía como siempre.

— A partir de este momento — prosiguió el hombre — están considerados como Aurores. Su entrenamiento va a finalizar en dos años, pero a fines prácticos, ya lo son. Necesitamos más gente. — hizo una pausa y los fulminó con la mirada, como si ellos fueran los causantes de las bajas en su equipo. — Es por eso que, además del entrenamiento aquí, pueden ser considerados para cualquier misión. En cualquier momento. No hay excusas. La… — buscó la palabra más apropiada — delicada situación de Inglaterra nos obliga a estas medidas extremas. ¿Están dispuestos a continuar?

Un silencioso asentimiento del otro lado le dio pie para continuar. Alice tenía la garganta seca.

— Bien. El entrenamiento inicia mañana. Deben pasar primero por mi oficina, luego comenzamos. Me obligan a advertirles que exigimos lo máximo de nuestros aspirantes. Siempre. — con brusquedad, tomó otro pergamino de su escritorio y lo leyó. — Varita con ustedes siempre. Traigan ropa muggle y que no aprecien demasiado. En caso de ser necesario, dispondremos de las pociones extras que necesiten. En principio, para el mes entrante, cada uno debe donar una ampolla de Veritaserum para las reservas del Escuadrón.

Ahora sí, Dorcas estaba segura que en cualquier momento Alice pediría una pluma. Podía sentir su cerebro trabajar a toda velocidad. El hombre dejó a un lado el pergamino con lo que necesitaban y volvió a penetrarlos con sus oscuros ojos.

— Una vez por semana tendrán cursos temáticos extra. Están publicados en la cartelera del final del pasillo. Harán guarda aleatoria al menos una vez al mes, el fin de semana completo. — se pasó la mano por el cabello oscuro, pensando si olvidaba algo para decirles — De acuerdo, creo que eso es todo. Antes de irse deben pasar por el Atrio, por un chequeo de sus varitas. Mañana deben traerme la copia de indique que todo está en regla. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Dorcas podía oír la respiración de aquel hombre, junto con el zumbido en el cerebro de su amiga. Podía darle una mano a un hipogrifo a que Alice pensaba lo que todos allí se estaban preguntando. Disimuladamente, le dio un empujón con el hombro, alentándola. Solo Benji, que la miraba de reojo, lo notó.

— Pues… — comenzó entonces Alice luego de un largo silencio incómodo. Se aclaró la garganta. — Sí, yo tengo una pregunta. — La expresión de ese hombre la amilanaba demasiado. Inspiró. — ¿Quién es usted?

El hombre sonrió por primera vez y pudieron notar que parecía mucho más joven.

— Mi nombre es Caradoc Dearborn, y voy a ser su jefe de batallón. Bienvenidos al Escuadrón de Aurores.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_¡Hola a todos! Hasta aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Tengo algunas aclaraciones para hacerles._

_La primera, algo tonto, que me olvidé de comentar en el capítulo anterior tiene que ver con el apellido de Alice. Le he puesto _Fawley_; no se conoce su real apellido. Pero dado que Neville es sangre pura, pues Alice también debe serlo, así que tomé _Fawley_ de la lista de_ Los sagrados Veintiocho_, publicada por _Rowling_._

_La segunda, finalmente ya tenemos a todos nuestros personajes principales. Si ya se dieron cuenta de la locura que se me ocurrió, —en realidad, que tomé prestada de mi novio— por favor permítanme explicarlo y lograr que parezca real antes de que desechen la lectura. Porfi._

_La tercera y última es un especial agradecimiento a Ro y SerenaMileto por dejarme su opinión, además de todos aquellos que leen en las sombras. Anda, anímense y salgan a la luz, que quiero verlos._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

**Ccii Tnks.**


End file.
